The Filthy Rich
by Becky Bah
Summary: Deixar o glamuroso Upper East Side por Tóquio não estava em seus planos e muito menos se apaixonar pelo teimoso e irritante filho de seu novo padrasto. Em um mundo onde aparências são o que contam, poderiam deixar o orgulho de lado para viver esse amor?
1. Material Girls

Material Girls

**The Filthy Rich**

Capitulo Um

Me chame de fútil, mas honestamente, quem poderia negar que diamantes são os melhores amigos das mulheres? Afinal, homens não são confiáveis e mulheres, encaremos, são movidas a inveja. Então, diamantes.

Cresci em Nova York, e é claro, Upper East Side. Até que fui arrastada de volta a Tóquio por minha querida mãe e mais novo padrasto, parece que o quatro é seu número da sorte, que esse é finalmente _o_ _cara_. Não me considero mimada, apenas não gosto e não estou acostumada a ter as coisas diferente do modo como as quero. Mas se isso somente me torna mimada aos olhos do mundo, que seja, pelo menos em meu mundo, as coisas acontecem como _eu_ quero.

Você deve estar curioso sobre porque mencionei diamantes, bom, ontem fui a apresentada ao meu tão, como posso dizer, _interessante_ irmão postiço, Inuyasha. Digamos que seu físico é realmente interessante e se não fosse o incrível mau humor e prepotência não ficaria tão triste assim de cometer um pequeno incesto, afinal, nunca o considerarei meu irmão mesmo. Falando em irmãos, ele não é o único que tenho que suportar, tenho um irmão de onze anos chamado Souta, fruto do terceiro casamento de minha mãe, uma irmã gêmea Kikyou, que quando mamãe decidiu mudar para Nova York foi morar com nosso pai e assim permaneceu em Tóquio e minha incrível maninha Sango, e não dessa vez não estou sendo irônica. Sango e eu realmente nos damos bem, ela é um ano mais velha e temos pais diferentes ela é do primeiro casamento de mamãe mas somos grandes amigas o que ajuda muito quando mudamos de volta para um país onde eu não coloco os pés há dois anos, pois apesar de ter crescido nos arredores do Central Park minha mãe nos trouxera para Tóquio quatro anos atrás e ali permanecemos por dois anos até ela decidir que não há lugar como Nova York, honestamente não era preciso dois anos para se perceber isso. Então ganhei diamantes para "me alegrar nesse período de tão drásticas mudanças" como diz minha mãe, em outras palavras apenas para que ela não se sentisse tão culpada por arruinar minha vida. Mas admito depois de uma grande mudança como essa, nada melhor do que brincos de diamante para melhorar meu humor.

Agora em frente à entrada do colégio nada me dá mais prazer do que respirar fundo antes de me misturar à tão seletiva elite de Tóquio. Quem não ama colégios particulares? Sexo, bebidas, drogas, tudo é permitido quando se é o topo da cadeia social, contanto que você não seja pega em um escândalo obviamente. E que lugar melhor para tudo isso do que o colegial? Nós adolescentes somos tão volúveis e ainda assim tão previsíveis. Ao entrar percebo os olhares dirigidos a mim, nada inesperado considerando que sou a novata para alguns e o fantasma de Kagome Higurashi para outros. Agora sim estou de volta. Agora sim, Kagome Higurashi chegou.

- Kagome, não sabia que estava de volta. – Diz _alguém de quem não me lembro e não faço questão de me lembrar_ enquanto ando em direção a minha sala.

- É claro que você não sabia, não tem bola de cristal, tem? – Replico com um sorriso irônico ao achar minha carteira.

- Ka, pelo jeito o Upper East Side não foi o bastante pra você. – Diz Maya ao me ver. Maya é uma de minhas, por assim dizer "amigas" de antes da mudança para Nova York. Somos um grupo bastante seletivo e incrivelmente respeitado por aqui, estando nele eu, Sango, Maya, Miura, Kikyou e Kagura.

- E algum lugar algum dia será o bastante para minha irmãzinha?

- Sa, bom ver você também. – Maya sorri a Sango que se sentou ao meu lado.

- O mesmo para você Maya. Nos conta algo novo?

- Se quer saber sobre o que aconteceu no colégio desde que vocês saíram não há nada de interessante.

- E é claro que vocês sabem que a notícia da chegada das Higurashi's já chegou no último ano, né? – Comentou Miura adentrando nossa sala e nos cumprimentando. – Sintam-se lisonjeadas, afinal, não é todo dia que uma noticia corre tão rápido aqui no colégio desde o rompimento do Inuyasha com a Kikyou.

- Bom, não é exatamente culpa nossa se ninguém nesse colégio tem algo interessante para fazer da vida, é? – Respondi revirando os olhos com talvez até um pouco de desdém.

- Talvez tecnicamente. Mas admita Kagome, você que na maioria das vezes quem trazia o drama e a empolgação para esse colégio era você.

- Ah, esse colégio não é nada sem mim. – Suspirei, colocando a mão na testa e rimos da brincadeira. Não era tão ruim estar de volta. Era quase... agradável.

Ao final das aulas voltei para casa a pé, não queria barulho ou perturbação o que era quase sinônimo de estar em um carro com meus irmãos. Além de que eu não deixaria passar uma chance de ficar menos tempo ao lado de Inuyasha. Ele simplesmente não perde uma seguer chance para me tirar do sério, Sango diz que isso é devido a minha semelhança com Kikyou pois Kikyou e Inuyasha namoram e terminam constantemente desde que eu posso me lembrar. Segundo Maya eles terminaram novamente mês passado após passarem dois meses juntos. Há apostas correndo pela escola sobre o dia que voltarão e as mais longínquas se dão para daqui a duas semanas. E apesar disso eu nunca havia me dado ao trabalho de me apresentar a Inuyasha antes. Como gêmeas, as pessoas esperam que eu e Kikyou sejamos melhores amigas e que dividimos nossos maiores segredos, sonhos e medos uma com a outra o que está longe de acontecer. Kikyou e eu nunca fomos exatamente próximas, acho que os oito meses e duas semanas dividindo o mesmo útero foi proximidade o bastante para nós duas e que dividir o mesmo código genético é o máximo que iremos dividir nessa vida já que nem o dia de nascimento dividimos, Kikyou nasceu as 23h59 e eu as 00h03 do dia seguinte.

Nada contra minha querida gêmea apenas não somos íntimas ou conversamos tanto quanto se espera que irmãs, especialmente gêmeas fossem. Mas também, nem morar na mesma casa moramos. Mamãe tem falado sobre a possibilidade de Kikyou voltar a morar conosco em nossa cobertura (de três andares devo acrescentar! Ta, só dois. O terceiro é o terraço) e deixar a de papai mas acho que eles estão preocupados com Kikyou e Inuyasha sobre o mesmo teto. Não só pela questão de proximidade dos quartos mas também porque acho que o seguro não cobriria as brigas dos dois que com certeza fariam estragos na casa.

Ok, tenho consciência de que estou especialmente afiada hoje.

A chegada em casa foi estranha, ao entrar na sala principal tudo estava silencioso o normal seria dar de cara com Sango correndo atrás de Souta que deveria ter pego algo dela enquanto a música saindo do quarto de Inuyasha fosse alta o bastante para não se ouvir nem mesmo uma bomba nuclear caindo no jardim do prédio. Então andei lentamente em direção a escada em direção ao meu quarto sem fazer barulho, o que quer que estivesse acontecendo ali eu que não queria atrapalhar, já no corredor do segundo andar resolvi entrar no quarto de Sango ao invés do meu, a porta estava aberta mas a do seu banheiro estava fechada provavelmente trancada, não me incomodei de verificar pois era possível ouvir o chuveiro ligado o que indicava que ela estava no banho. O quarto de Sango era o segundo a direita do corredor do terceiro andar, ficava em frente ao de Souta que ficava ao lado do de Inuyasha e em frente ao dele o meu. Conveniente, não? Ao lado do quarto de Inuyasha ficava o de Sesshoumaru, seu meio-irmão. Sesshoumaru estava no primeiro ano da faculdade então apenas voltava nas férias ou feriados por isso ainda não o conheci, em frente ao quarto dele e ao lado do meu ficava um quarto de hóspedes. Segui o corredor até uma pequena varanda com vista ao jardim na parte de trás do prédio e me sentei no pequeno balanço de madeira que havia lá, daqueles que possuem uma almofada. Joguei a bolsa com meus livros escolares no chão após pegar meu iphone e fiquei por lá o resto da tarde ouvindo música. Não fazia algo assim há muito tempo, foi um alivio. Como recarregar as baterias depois da correria dos últimos dias.

Agora são dez pra sete e devo descer para jantar. O jantar é servido religiosamente as sete e todos dêem estar presentes sem atrasos não importa a circunstancia. Desço correndo e percebo que ainda estou usando o uniforme. Droga. Agora vou ter que agüentar minha mãe reclamando que não estou adequada para o jantar. Cinco pra sete e não vai dar tempo de me trocar. Pense, Kagome. Pense. Corro para o elevador que dá acesso a nossa casa, não acho que ninguém chegou a notar minha presença na casa ainda então tenho chances se falar que acabei de chegar. Ouço todos indo para a sala de jantar. Abro a porta após o corredor do elevador entrando novamente e a bato. Assim todos saberão que acabei de entrar. Minha bolsa está lá em cima. Droga. Corro como não corria em muito tempo até a varanda passando por Souta.

- Vai se atrasar. – comenta ele.

- Não, eu não vou! E se me atrasar digo que foi praga sua! – Grito passando por ele sem parar.

Nunca havia reparado como essa casa é grande e inconveniente antes. Pego a bolsa e jogo dentro do meu quarto. Seis e cinqüenta e nove. Corro até o final das escadas e de lá finjo que havia andado calmamente por todo o percurso. O que eu não faço por uma boa mentira? Chegando na sala o relógio principal começa a tocar avisando que são sete horas, me sento.

- Kagome, o que você está fazendo ainda de uniforme? O que fez a tarde toda? É pedir demais que você esteja ao menos apropriadamente vestida para o jantar? – Reclama mamãe enquanto a empregada serve seu prato.

- Desculpe, mamãe, acabei de chegar.

- Está bem, dessa vez será relevado. Pelo menos não se atrasou.- Quando ela volta a comer faço uma careta vitoriosa para Souta que contorce o rosto como se tivesse comido algo azedo e não consigo evitar de rir.

- E então, Kagome, onde esteve a tarde toda? – Como ele estava sentado a minha frente não pude evitar de chutá-lo a canela. Em minha defesa, puro reflexo. Eu acho. Ele guincha.

- Não acho que é exatamente de sua conta, Inuyasha. – Sinto que mamãe iria insistir na pergunta e preciso mudar o foco do assunto rápido. - Mas agradeço a preocupação. É bom ver que meu novo irmão se preocupa comigo. – Digo com um certo tom de desdém que passa despercebido por todos menos ele.

- Realmente, muito bom ver que vocês dois estão finalmente se dando bem. Não entendo o porquê de tanta animosidade entre vocês. – Diz o Sr.Taisho. É claro que ele só diz isso porque não é obrigado a conviver com o próprio filho e passa mais da metade do dia fora de casa. Aqui é assim, durante a tarde em casa há somente eu, Sango, Souta, Inuyasha e os empregados. Mamãe passa quase que o dia inteiro fazendo compras e só Deus sabe mais o que enquanto Sr.Taisho trabalha em sua firma e apenas chega em casa depois das seis.

Após o jantar peço licença para me levantar e sigo até a sala de televisão. Imagine minha surpresa ao sentir a mão de Inuyasha me puxando ao entrar no cômodo.

- Sei que esteve em casa esse tempo todo. A vi na varanda essa tarde.

- Anda me espionando, _maninho_? Saiba que não preciso de babá e não sou sua querida Kikyou para que você fique vigiando.

- Que ótimo senso de humor você tem, estava apenas passando por lá quando...

- Como já disse, não sou a Kikyou logo você não me deve satisfações, se é que você ainda não notou Inuyasha. – fico de frente a ele, sua respiração em minha nuca estava começando a me dar arrepios, afinal, sou humana e ele... bom, se não fosse pela atitude, podia jurar ser algum tipo de Deus grego com aqueles penetrantes olhos cor de mel, sabe? Aqueles que estão me encarando no momento. Tão próximos. Droga.

- Bom saber, _maninha_. – geralmente não estranharia o modo como ele ironizou o "maninha", mas há algo mais no modo como ele falou que eu simplesmente não sei o que é. Ele me puxou para mais perto, ele sabe que está brincando comigo. Não serei a idiota a cair nessa.

- Algo mais que você queira aqui, Inuyasha? – entro no jogo dele e aproximo ainda mais nossos corpos.

- Sim, Kagome. O controle da televisão. – e simples assim ele se joga no sofá da sala e após encontrar seu tão querido controle remoto liga a TV e começa a folhear os canais.

- Se é assim, estarei no meu quarto. – Digo deixando o cômodo sorrindo.

Entrando no quarto encontro Sango jogada em minha cama folheando uma revisa que presumo ser a ultima edição da Teen Vogue.

- Algo que queira me contar, K.? – diz ela sem olhar para mim.

- Não, acho que estou bem, obrigada. – brinco.

- Ah, qual é? – ela joga uma almofada em minha direção. – Onde você esteve? Passei a tarde toda aqui sem fazer nada, atoa, entediada, sem minha querida e mais incrível irmã. – dramatiza ela.

- Ai, Meu Deus! Já pensou em fazer teste pra entrar na Broadway? – jogo de volta a almofada rindo. – Estive em casa o dia todo, sua tonta, fiquei na varanda e perdi noção do tempo, como não estava a fim de agüentar mais um sermão da mamãe sobre minha falta de responsabilidade, fingi que tinha acabado de chegar.

- Nossa, graças! Não queria ter que ficar a ouvindo falar durante todo o jantar sobre como nossa educação pode ser tão ruim apesar de todo o esforço dela, e de eu não saber que diabos de esforço foi esse, para nos colocar nas melhores escolar particulares do mundo.

- Incrível como ela liga mais pra esse estúpido jantar familiar dela do que por onde eu estive nas ultimas horas.

- Você sabe como é, K. – sorriu ela – enquanto não há escândalo não é importante.

- É, eu sei.

- O que deu em você hoje?

- Nada. Vou tomar banho.

- Isso me lembra, Maya ligou. A festa da piscina anual dela é esse sábado.

- Ok.

- E, K. se anime. Nós mudamos de cidade, não morremos.

- Não, S.

- Hã?

- Nós não mudamos de cidade, nós mudamos de país, continente, placa tectônica e bloco econômico, não de cidade. – Com isso adentrei meu banheiro – Tecnicamente mudamos até de família - e tranquei a porta.

Saí do banheiro enrolada na toalha e com o cabelo molhado. Não devia ter molhado a essa hora da noite. Acho que meus neurônios ainda não se adaptaram ao novo fuso horário porque é incrível o número de besteiras não pensadas que ando fazendo atualmente. Atravesso o quarto indo até meu armário quando a maldita porta se abre.

- Imbecil. Não sabe bater?

- Sua mãe quer você lá embaixo. – Disse ele me analisando.

- Quer uma foto?

- Não seja tão metida, não há nada aí que eu queira.

- Por isso que você ainda está aqui, certo? – Disse o empurrando para trás e fechando a porta. Acabei trancando a porta, não queria ele entrando lá novamente. Preciso de chocolate. Suspirei.

Encontro minha mãe na cozinha dando instruções à empregada. Passo o dedo na cobertura de chocolate em cima da mesa da cozinha e o experimento. Ai, meu Deus! Quem precisa de homem mesmo?

- Queria algo comigo, mãe?

- Kikyou virá almoçar aqui no domingo. Sei que você e Sango irão a uma festa no sábado e peço que estejam aqui antes do meio dia, sim? E tente ser gentil, Kagome. Não é tão difícil como você pensa. – olha quem fala, a rainha/criadora do termo passivo-agressivo. Não é exatamente culpa minha se herdei os genes _bons._

- Sim, mamãe. – é tudo que me darei ao trabalho de responder. Coisa que eu mais odeio é ter que agüentar sermão, honestamente, é pior até do que quando a Barneys fecha durante a semana. É, eu sei, isso soou tão superficial. Mas simplesmente andar pela Barneys era tão relaxante quando eu morava em Nova York. Talvez eu devesse começar a ajudar os pobres ou sei lá. Os pobres! Isso. Agüentar sermão é quase pior do que ser pobre. Tá, admitam, agora melhorou.

Sábado de manhã e enquanto me durmo tenho que agüentar as incessantes batidas do Inuyasha na minha porta.

- Já acordou? Temos que ir logo!

- Não, eu ainda não acordei! Vá embora! – me viro na cama e jogo o cobertor por cima da minha cabeça na tentativa desesperada de abafar o barulho.

- Kagome, sai dessa maldita cama, droga!

- Aham... – murmuro sonolenta.

- Anda logo, Kagome! Não tenho o dia todo!

- Já levantei! Que mal-humor!

- Ka-go-me! – silibou ele voltando a bater agressivamente na porta.

- Estou indo! Credo. – Gritei de dentro do quarto. Ele realmente não está nervoso atoa, devo admitir, estamos quase uma hora atrasados para festa da Maya e eu ainda estava me arrumando. Ele já estava nervoso porque Sango saiu mais cedo para a festa com o motorista então mamãe o obrigou a me levar para festa já que ele ia para o mesmo lugar.

- Que demora! Não é como se você conseguisse melhorar alguma coisa gastando tanto tempo.

- Há há. Continue assim e demorarei ainda mais.

- Porra, Kagome! É pra hoje!

- Estressado. – Suspirei abrindo a porta. Usava um biquíni azul-turquesa que havia comprado na Bendel's antes de nos mudarmos, o biquíni realçava o azul dos meus olhos e uma saia preta de seda que marcava meu quadril. Estava perfeito. Se não conhecesse o Inuyasha diria até que ele esboçou um sorriso ao me ver. Vai ver era só gases.

- Finalmente. – disse ele.

Corri de volta para o quarto e peguei minha blusa sobre a cama. Era da mesma cor do biquíni com um pequeno decote vantajoso mas ainda assim possuía um ar desleixado. A vesti e me voltei a Inuyasha.

- Vamos?

- Não, pretendo passar o resto do dia a sua porta!

- Seu sarcasmo me comove.

No elevador o silencio não podia ter sido maior o que para mim e Inuyasha é algo realmente estranho, há essa hora já deveríamos estar trocando insultos novamente.

Fiquei ainda mais surpresa quando ele abriu a porta do carro para mim.

- Podemos nos odiar mas ainda tenho boa educação. – bufou ele.

Dei um sorriso doce, realmente havia sido algo gentil mesmo que ele não admitisse.

- Obrigada.

Estávamos há quase 100 km/h em pleno centro de Tóquio, que devo ouso dizer ser realmente bem parecido com o de Nova York. Grandes aglomerações de pessoas, lojas e outdoors. Adoro andar em alta velocidade principalmente no Saab prateado de Inuyasha. Ah, como amo esse carro. Ele abriu o teto solar.

- Se contar para nossos pais que corri, nego completamente.

- Não se preocupe, adorarei usar isso contra você algum dia então não pretendo contar a eles tão cedo.

Ele trocou a marcha e pude notar que ele estava usando um anel de prata em formato de cobra no polegar. Se ele não fosse o Inuyasha, acharia aquilo terrivelmente sexy.

Já estávamos na estrada quando o maldito pneu furou, a casa de campo de Maya onde estava sendo a festa ficava à uma hora da cidade.

- Não acredito, era só o que me falta! – esbravejou ele.

- Você fica uma graça estressado, Inuyasha. –Ironizei.

- Cala a boca, Kagome. Não to com humor pra você hoje. – gritou ele já trocando o pneu.

- Me surpreende saber que tem dias em que você está. – murmurei encostada no carro olhando minhas unhas.

- Você sabe muito bem que ouvi isso! – gritou ele novamente.

- Você sabe muito bem que foi a minha intenção. – murmurei em resposta.

- Então quer parar de murmurar? – gritou impaciente. Para alguém que namorou Kikyou ele realmente é muito esquentadinho.

- É para ver se assim você para de gritar. – continuei

Ele se levantou mostrando que havia terminado, foi em minha direção com uma cara nada amigável e segurou meus braços com suas mão, tão grandes, fortes, um pouco sujas com graxa. Já estava encostada no carro antes mas com sua força sobre mim me senti quase prensada, sem ação.

- Kagome, pare de brincar comigo. Você é o que estou menos precisando no momento.

- Não sei, Inuyasha. Talvez eu seja exatamente o que você está precisando. – respondi tentando não demonstrar o quanto aquele toque e aquela proximidade me abalavam. Ele soltou um de meus braços e passou a mão em meu rosto tirando um fio de cabelo que ali havia caído senti meu corpo se estremecer e podia jurar ter visto desejo em seus olhos o que causou um pequeno arrepio em meu corpo. Ah, como eu queria saber o que se passava pela cabeça dele, passava o tempo todo sendo tão rude e grosso que só podia estar querendo brincar comigo. Mexer com minha cabeça para usar isso contra mim eventualmente. Sua mão estava fria e quando a depositou sobre a maçã de meu rosto por alguns segundos a segurei com a minha quase que por reflexo, ele estava mexendo com meu equilíbrio, meu coração palpitava desesperadamente enquanto ele aproximava ainda mais seu rosto do meu e com as pernas quase bambas tinha a certeza de que se não estivesse tendo o apoio do carro atrás de mim já estaria no chão. A mão que ele segurava meu outro braço começou a percorrer por minha cintura lentamente, os carros que anteriormente passavam rapidamente na estrada a centímetros de nós pareciam ter desaparecido subitamente e logo estávamos em uma dimensão onde só nossa. Não me recordava de alguma vez ter experimentado emoções similares e temia o que aconteceria em seguida o que justifica o alivio que senti quando um carro passou buzinando nos despertando daquele nosso universo paralelo. Afastamos-nos tão rápido que quando percebi já estava dentro do carro. Senti seu olhar sobre mim mas continuei a olhar para baixo, encarando minhas próprias pernas, não queria encontrar seu olhar naquele momento e acredito não precisar dizer o quanto o resto da viagem foi silenciosa.

Quando chegamos, Inuyasha parou o carro a alguns metros da casa por o local já estava lotado do mesmo. Ele saiu do carro e deu a volta nesse logo abrindo a porta para mim. Saí e ele, fortemente, bateu a porta demonstrando sua frustração sem ao menos dizer uma só palavra enquanto eu caminhava para dentro da casa onde a porta já estava aberta e o som ensurdecedor, logo ele estava atrás de mim novamente, por muito pouco tempo, segundos depois pude vê-lo seguir em direção ao um garoto moreno de olhos escuros, foi quando me toquei que não conhecia nem mesmo os amigos de Inuyasha, talvez não conheça nem mesmo o Inuyasha. Ah, eu preciso beber alguma coisa! Forte de preferência.

- Kagome! Finalmente! Pensei que havia morrido na cama.

- Como você ousou me deixar em casa com _ele_? – Perguntei irritada apontando para Inuyasha do outro lado do cômodo.

- Ah K. eu tinha mais o que fazer do que esperar você acordar, né maninha. – suspirou Sango.

- Ridículo! E você ainda se diz minha irmã. – revirei os olhos em desdém.

- Oh, minha rainha do drama! – disse Maya me abraçando.

- Bela festa.

- Não ainda. – sorriu Maya, maliciosamente.

- O que você está aprontando? – indaguei.

- Ok, a aposta é a seguinte: se você pegar Kouga, o Naraku terá que pegar a Kikyou na frente do Inuyasha e caso isso aconteça o Miroku terá que ficar apenas com a Sango pelo resto do dia...

- E como você conseguiu isso? – perguntou Sango, afinal a fama de Miroku era de ser um mulherengo instável convicto.

- Calma, tem mais.

- Pelo amor de Deus, eu já não consigo nem lembrar quem eu deveria pegar quanto mais o resto de sua aposta absurda. – reclamei.

- Continuando – ela me ignorou. – logo se o Miroku conseguir ficar apenas com a Sango até mais ou menos 19h eu terei que pegar o Houjo, o que você sabe muito bem que não estou a fim de fazer, mas se a aposta não der certo o Bankotsu e seus amigos ganham mil ienes. Fora o resto do pessoal que a esse ponto já está fazendo seus próprios bolões de aposta.

- Então se eu pegar o Kouga a gente ganha mil ienes?

- É claro que o resto da aposta tem que correr corretamente para ganharmos mas basicamente isso é tudo que você tem que fazer.

- Você tinha bebido quantas quando fez essa maldita aposta? Olha quanta coisa tem que dar certo para ganharmos!

- Mas tem uma pegadinha nisso também. – acrescentou Maya.

- Vocês estão me dando dor de cabeça. – reclamou Sango com a mão nas têmporas.

- Bom, para que Bankotsu ganhe o dinheiro ele também precisa fazer com que o Inuyasha aceite pegar você, ou seja, estamos feitas! Vocês dois se odeiam, não é?

- Sim, mas...

- Sem "mas" Kagome, desde quando você foge de uma aposta?

- Não fujo, mas que fique claro que isso é totalmente sem sentido.

- Mas é claro que é sem sentido, ela está bêbada desde as 9h da manhã! – bufou Sango.

- Agora vá Kagome, não tenho o dia todo.

- Na verdade você tem sim. – suspirei. – E primeiro eu tenho que ir até o bar. – Segui até o bar improvisado na casa da piscina sendo seguida pelas duas. Pareci levar meia hora para chegar ao bar com todas aquelas pessoas me cumprimentando no caminho. Esse é o lado ruim de se chegar tarde em uma festa, todos já estão lá e você é obrigada a cumprimentá-los juntos.

- Tequila, por favor.

- Dose? – perguntou o garçom atrás do bar, um homem mais velho, nada atraente.

- Não, a garrafa. – ele me olhou desconfiado procurando algum tom de ironia em minha voz e quando não o achou finalmente me deu a garrafa.

- Obrigada. – disse logo bebendo o líquido. Segundos depois e a garrafa na metade a abandonei em cima do balcão do bar e simplesmente andei em direção a Kouga que estava de costas para mim, coloquei a mão sobre seu ombro e ele logo virou para me cumprimentar, lacei meus braços envolta de seu pescoço e antes que ele pudesse falar alguma coisa, o beijei. Após alguns segundos Kouga começou a retribuir e logo me beijava intensamente em meio a tantas pessoas.

- Arrumem um quarto. – alguém que passou por nós gritou.

- Bom, depois nos falamos. – falei ao nos desvencilharmos e segui até onde as meninas estavam não deixando de notar Naraku sair do canto esquerdo em direção a Kikyou que conversava com Kagura perto de Inuyasha com cara de poucos amigos e o moreno com quem ele ainda conversava.

- Vocês são más. – sussurrei apoiando os braços no balcão de costas a esse para poder apreciar a bagunça que iríamos causar.

- Aprendemos com você. – rebateram as duas em uníssono.

De repente Naraku estava puxando Kikyou pelo braço para longe de Kagura que veio em nossa direção. Os dois conversavam quando Kagura parou ao meu lado.

- O que vocês fizeram?

- Por que presume que fizemos algo? – retruquei.

- Porque você é Kagome Higurashi e porque não consegue tirar esse sorriso de criança quando apronta do rosto.

- Ah, mas eu não fiz nada dessa vez, apenas dei uma pequena contribuição.

- O que ela quer dizer? – perguntou Kagura voltando sua atenção a Sango e Maya.

- Assista, Kagura. – respondeu Sango.

Naraku passava a mão em volta da cintura de Kikyou e a aproximava dele enquanto Inuyasha não parecia nada feliz ao lado. Ah, como Tóquio é divertida!

Droga. Agora Kouga estava na minha frente falando vai Deus saber o que comigo enquanto eu simplesmente assentia e de tempos em tempos dava uma risadinha. Naraku já beijava Kikyou e Inuyasha passou por nós batendo no ombro de Kouga ao passar.

- Olha por onde anda!

- Se enxerga, lobinho.

- O que disse? – retrucou Kouga dando um leve empurrão em Inuyasha, o que foi o bastante para que Inuyasha respondesse com um soco no rosto de Kouga. Se não fosse trágico seria tão hilário! Inuyasha deixou o local e fui atrás dele o puxando pelo braço.

- O que foi aquilo? – perguntei, afinal, ele não tinha o direito de bater no Kouga independente do quão chateado estivesse com Kikyou e Naraku, mas ele não me respondeu me olhando irritado e seguiu. Voltei para casa da piscina rapidamente e me abaixei ao lado de Kouga que ainda se levantava do chão.

- É melhor entrarmos na casa, sua boca está sangrando. – falemos a verdade, a esse ponto eu já não dava a mínima pra aposta, aquilo era simplesmente tão divertido.

- Não precisa, eu estou bem.

- Então vem comigo, o guiei até um dos banheiros da casa principal e umedeci uma toalha para limpar o sangue do corte no canto de sua boca.

- Obrigada, Kagome. – sorri em resposta realmente encabulada.

- E então, como está indo a aposta?

- Bem. Sango está na piscina com Miroku mas ainda não ficaram, acho que a Sango está tentando enrolar ele um pouco. Você perdeu! Ele tentou apalpar ela e levou um tapão no rosto! Deu estralo e tudo. – comentou entre risos uma bêbada Maya.

- Imagino. – comecei a rir imaginando a situação. – Mas afinal, quantas horas são? Os dois têm que ficar juntos até às 19h não, é?

- São 17h e alguma coisa. Sinto que estarei com a enxaqueca do século quando acordar amanhã.

- Normal. – Dei de ombros. – Para mim será pior, terei que agüentar a hostilidade de um almoço com minha querida _"família" _e Kikyou.

- Kikyou também não seria parte de sua _família_?

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer!

- Não grita, merda!

- Ta, desculpa. – revirei os olhos. – Já que estamos falando da Kikyou, como está ela e Inuyasha? – perguntei jogando verde.

- O que está fazendo? – Ok, é oficial, isso já é assédio! Kouga abraçava minha cintura e Maya fazia uma cara de "_você não está vendo que estamos conversando?_" e kouga respondia com um olhar de "_não dou a mínima para seu mal humor_" e eu lá tipo... Puts, que diabos eu to falando? Ta, vamos voltar ao mundo real onde eu não fico interpretando caras e olhares para variar!

- Conversando com a Maya, Kouga.

- Por que não vem conversar comigo lá dentro? – pediu ele fazendo Maya fuzilá-lo com um olhar.

- Não posso agora, eu... eu tenho que levar uma garrafa de... rum! – disse pegando a garrafa da bandeja do garçom que acabara de passar ao nosso lado. – para a Sango. – completei.

- Ok, mas quero você lá daqui a pouco, hein. – pisquei em resposta saindo em direção à piscina. Ai que vontade de vomitar! Bebi logo um pouco do conteúdo da garrafa antes que aquilo passasse de ser apenas uma ânsia, quando passei pela piscina pude notar que o moreno que havia visto com Inuyasha mais cedo era na verdade Miroku, ele estava mais alto, forte e por isso não o havia reconhecido. Estava bonito.

Com a garrafa na mão quase corri até a casa da piscina que estava definitivamente mais vazia, a maioria das pessoas estavam na casa jogando uma espécie de "verdade ou desafio" mais ousado, se você me entende. Sabe, quando se tem tudo é muito mais fácil ficar entediado. Adentrei o banheiro da pequena casa, era de mármore branco possuia uma banheira para quase sete pessoas e um pequeno sofá estilo colonial, algumas plantas e aquelas coisas de sempre. Fechei a porta e suspirei sentando no sofá bege para logo ver a porta sendo aberta rapidamente e logo trancada. Ele veio em minha direção como se tivesse certeza daquilo, como se precisasse fazer aquilo.

- Inuyasha... – Eu realmente preciso aprender a trancar portas e ele a bater.

**Continua.**

**Obs: **Não tive tempo de revisar então me perdoem por qualquer coisa. Obrigada aqueles que leram até aqui.


	2. Going Crazy

Capitulo Dois 

A ouvi suspirar meu nome enquanto me aproximava. Odiei como ela o falou de modo tão doce, odiava como seus lindos cabelos negros caiam sobre seu ombro, como tirava a teimosa franja dos olhos, os tão expressivos olhos azuis sempre tão reluzentes, o modo como me levava a loucura com apenas sua presença no cômodo. Ah, como odiava. A odiava. Com seu jeito irritante e modo sarcástico, sempre tão irônica e irredutível.

- O que está fazendo? – ela sussurrou. – Não deveria... – A interrompi selando nossos lábios, precisava tê-la em meus braços, era quase uma urgência, no minuto em que toquei seus lábios senti uma carga elétrica percorrendo meu corpo e sorri meio ao beijo sentindo sua pele arrepiar. Ela colocou a mão em meu peito tentando nos separar.

- Nós...- vi que ela tentava formular uma frase, provavelmente uma com razões de como deveríamos parar, eu ao menos sabia muitas delas, apesar de tudo, por isso me surpreendi quando ela desistiu das palavras e voltou a me beijar ferozmente. Fui deitando-a lentamente no sofá ficando sobre seu corpo e ela enlaçou as pernas em volta de minha cintura, passei a mão agilmente por sua coxa em direção a sua parte mais intima enquanto ela mordiscava suavemente meu pescoço e roçava seus lábios quentes e molhados por minha pele, enlouquecendo-me.

- Inuyasha, acho que... – a interrompi colocando o dedo sobre seus lábios, Será que ela não podia ficar calada pelo menos em uma hora dessas? Voltei a beijá-la, percorrendo o vale dos seus seios até seu pescoço. Ela voltou a me empurrar fazendo com que levantasse meu rosto me forçando a encará-la, e quando o fiz ela corou. Mulheres. Nunca sabem o que querem.

- Estou apenas tentando dizer que tem alguém batendo na porta. – ela sussurrou com a respiração um pouco descompensada.

- Merda. – praguejei me levantando indo em direção a porta e finalmente ouvi as batidas fortes na mesma. Ela se sentou no sofá arrumando o cabelo - Vá embora! – gritei para o causador das batidas.

- Inuyasha? Está com alguém ai? Eu preciso entrar, abre essa maldita porta logo! – Miroku elevava o tom do lado de fora. – Quem quer que for a piranha pode esperar alguns minutos! – disse claramente bêbado.

- Cale a boca, imbecil! – gritei ao ouvi-lo chamar Kagome de piranha. Pelo silêncio que se seguiu pude notar que não devia ter me alterado, pois Miroku estava estranhando minha reação do outro lado.

- Quem está aí, Inuyasha? – ele perguntou lentamente diminuindo novamente o tom de voz demonstrando a, agora, clara desconfiança. Olhei para a Kagome que se alarmou com a pergunta e começou a fazer movimentos de negatividade.

- Não tem ninguém. – respondi.

- Então por que a demora? – ele questionou. - Abra logo.

Andei até ela.

- Se esconda na banheira e feche o box. – depositei um beijo em seus lábios e ela se levantou, me obedecendo. Sim, _me obedecendo._ Algo raro para Kagome Higurashi. Abri a porta e Miroku correu para o vaso sanitário e em menos de um segundo já estava vomitando tudo que havia comido, bebido e pelo jeito até o que não tinha comido já estava vomitando. No minuto seguindo ele se levantou e foi até a pia lavando a boca, passou nos dentes uma pasta dental que havia encontrado remexendo os armários e lavou a mão. Virou e começou a me encarar desconfiado, pisquei algumas vezes e ele começou a olhar ao redor, cada canto do banheiro. Ele estava procurando por Kagome. Não necessariamente Kagome, mas quem quer que eu estivesse escondendo lá dentro, até que focou os olhos no box fechado da banheira.

- Inuyasha... Nada que deseja me contar antes que eu resolva, sei lá, dar uma olhada na banheira? – jogou verde.

- Não, nada. Por quê? – dei de ombros, de mim ele não colheria maduro. Ele virou se para seguir à lareira.

- Só checando. – pude ver ele revirar os olhos enquanto seguia para fora. Era óbvio que eu não havia convencido-o mas ele não se daria ao trabalho de descobrir quem eu estava escondendo, provavelmente achando que seria apenas uma garota qualquer, afinal, até eu mal acreditava que era Kagome escondida ali. Lá fora Miroku seguia até a piscina e pude ver que Sango observava enquanto ele se aproximava dela que já estava sentada na beirada da piscina com os pés na água.

- Inuyasha, podemos conversar? – Vi Kikyou pegar em meu braço tentando fazer uma cara apelativa. Seus traços agora traziam apenas a imagem de Kagome a minha cabeça, seu rosto que antigamente seria lindo para mim, agora era apenas a sombra daquele que estava aos poucos me enlouquecendo. Tão parecidas e ainda assim, tão diferentes. Estudei o rosto de Kikyou por mais alguns segundos, talvez mais do que as normas de boas maneiras me permitissem, mas não liguei. Estava me lembrando _dela_. Agora pude finalmente vê-la ao lado da porta do banheiro me olhando com uma expressão um pouco perturbada. Meus instintos me diziam para ir até ela, saber qual era o problema, protegê-la. Mas não podia. Ví-la por menos de um segundo, não foi o bastante nem mesmo para que ela percebesse que meus olhos haviam se focado nela.

- Inuyasha. – Kikyou pediu por minha atenção. Sei que ela também não havia notado meu olhar à Kagome mas eu estava calado a muito tempo e não havia respondido sua pergunta.

- Sim, o que houve, Kikyou? – tentei ser educado. Não era culpa dela que as coisas ao meu redor haviam se tornado tão obsoletas após o retorno de Kagome, não era culpa dela que Kagome habitava a maioria, senão todos os meus pensamentos, desde que a vi pela primeira vez.

- Sinto muito pela cena com Naraku, você parecia transtornado, não queria que aquilo tivesse acontecido. – Do que ela estava falando? Ela realmente achava que ela e Naraku que haviam me incomodado hoje mais cedo? Era isso que todos estavam pensando?

- Não se preocupe. – Se era isso que queriam acreditar, melhor para mim. Não daria àquele cara lobo a satisfação de saber que havia sido seu beijo com Kagome que havia me transtornado. Apenas a lembrança dos dois, fez meu pulso se fechar.

- Não é apenas sobre isso que eu queria falar agora.

- Continue então.

- Eu queria falar sobre _eu e você_.

- Não existe _eu e você_, Kikyou. Nós terminamos.

- E talvez isso tenha sido um erro. Acho que...

- Não, Kikyou. – eu a cortei.

- É o que você está dizendo agora, Inuyasha. Mas vai se arrepender, sei que vai. Te terei de volta. Nós sempre voltamos. Fomos feitos um para o outro. – eu mal prestava atenção no que Kikyou dizia agora. Como algum dia eu pude pensar que realmente me interessava por ela?

- De qualquer forma, nos vemos amanhã. – ela continuou mal humorada por perceber que não teria muito da minha atenção hoje e depois saiu.

-

Já havia amanhecido e minha paciência estava mínima. Bankotsu não para de falar sobre como eu devia "pegar" Kagome de jeito para alguma aposta imbecil dele. Meu pulso se fechava com a vontade de socá-lo.

- Acho que já vou, querem que cheguemos cedo em casa dessa vez. Almoço importante e tals. – revirei os olhos em desdém.

- É, odeio quando os velhos fazem isso.

- Cadê o Miroku?

- Olha, cara, fiquei sabendo que ele saiu da festa com a Sango tem um tempo.

- Kagome foi com eles?

- Claro que não, ela está ali no bar com a Maya. – Ótimo, era realmente tudo que eu precisava. Ser obrigado a levar Kagome para casa, como se nossa vinda já não tivesse sido o bastante.

- Droga, vou ter que levar a mimada para casa.

- Deixe ela aqui, eu cuido dela já que você se recusa. – ele disse maliciosamente.

- Fique longe dela, Bankotsu.

- Nossa, para alguém que odeia a menina você demonstra bastante ciúmes.

- Ciúmes? – gargalhei – você só pode estar brincando. – saí ainda rindo. Ciúmes, só Bankotsu para dizer uma coisa dessas. Fui me aproximando de Kagome, que estava de costas pra mim, Maya me lançou um olhar interessado e logo Kagome se virou buscando o alvo daquele olhar.

- Estou indo, vem comigo ou não? Sango aparentemente já foi.

- Eu vou, então. – ela disse com desgosto em resposta ao meu tom de voz ríspido.

- Ótimo. – resmunguei. Ficar quase uma hora sentindo o perfume inebriante de Kagome ao meu lado definitivamente não iria me fazer bem. Ouvi ela se despedindo de Maya e começando a me seguir quando me movimentei em direção a porta. Observei já do lado de fora que a casa estava mais escura do que o exterior porque haviam fechado as cortinas durante o amanhecer. Olhei para trás e pude ver Kagome que acabara de fechar a porta da casa atrás de si hesitar ao sentir os raios, agora já intensos, refletirem em seus olhos azul piscina. Ela levou a mão aos olhos e, por algo que pareceu puro reflexo, deu um passo para trás. Logo ela tirou a mão dos olhos e correu até mim tentando me alcançar quando inesperadamente puxou meu braço se abraçando nele e ainda atrás de mim deitou seu rosto no meu ombro como se estivesse tentando se esconder. Eu estava ciente da expressão confusa que tinha em meu rosto agora, mas ela não. Ela nem ao menos levantou o rosto para me encarar, apenas seguiu o caminho naquela posição, como se estivesse extremamente confortável daquele modo. Chegando no carro abri a porta para ela com o braço livre. Ela se sentou e encostou a cabeça no banco, soltou um quase inauditivel suspiro e voltou a fechar os olhos, parecendo exausta.

-

Já haviam se passado vinte minutos e ela continuava lá de olhos fechados, imóvel. Sabia que ela não estava dormindo apenas pelos suspiros ocasionais que soltava. Naquele momento tudo que queria era ter uma desculpa para poder tocar seu rosto, afastar seu cabelo de sua face, sentir sua pele quente.

- E então – ela finalmente falou mas ainda não havia se mexido ou aberto seus olhos. – o que foi _aquilo_?

- Não sei. – e eu realmente não sabia.

- Hum.

- Hum?

- Bom, você não sabe. – ela disse como se fosse a coisa mais lógica do mundo.

- Exato.

- Então "hum".

- O que você esperava que eu dissesse? – agora ela havia finalmente aberto os olhos, olhando para frente, reparei que ela mordeu o lábio inferior suavemente. Queria poder ver seus olhos, saber o que ela estava pensando.

- Não sei. – ela se virou para mim e finalmente nossos olhos se encontraram, mas apenas por alguns segundos, ela virou o rosto quase que inconscientemente para a estrada passando a nossa frente, como se soubesse do meu desejo de ler seus pensamentos em seus olhos. – Não vamos falar sobre isso de novo, ok? – ela pediu.

- Por mim. – concordei dando de ombros e voltando a encarar a estrada, não é como se aquela fosse uma discussão que eu quisesse ter.

-

Quando chegamos saí do carro e segui para o lado de Kagome para abrir sua porta, mas ela já estava saindo do carro, segurei a porta e depois fechei seguindo Kagome para dentro do prédio, Kagome deu um sorriso para o porteiro enquanto passávamos e chamou o elevador.

- Você sabe que depois desse sorriso ele está provavelmente te imaginando nua, né?

- Cala a boca, Inuyasha. Nem todo homem é pervertido como você! Eu só o cumprimentei, não chamei para subir pro meu quarto.

- Mas que ele está, ele está.

- Idiota. – ela revirou os olhos adentrando o elevador recém chegado.

- Você realmente não tem idéia do efeito que você tem sobre os homens tem? – eu disse me posicionando ao lado dela enquanto ela apertava o botão para a cobertura.

- Claro que tenho, - deixei uma pequena risada escapar. – mas você já está exagerando.

- Ta vendo? Você acabou de provar meu ponto. Você realmente não tem noção.

- Olha, aqui Inuyasha, dá pra parar com esse papo? – ela agora me olhava enraivecida.

- Só queria que você visse a verdade. – ri novamente.

Nesse momento ela se aproximou perigosamente de mim e tomou meus lábios, abri-os para que ela pudesse aprofundar o beijo e a girei, encostando-a contra a parede de vidro do elevador. Novamente aquela carga elétrica percorreu meu corpo, minha mão alisava seu rosto, tocando sua suave bochecha sem nos pararmos o beijo até que ouvimos o apito do elevador, havíamos chegado em casa. Nos separamos e ela fitou o chão enquanto tentava estabilizar sua respiração, quando a porta se abriu ela me olhou e deu um tapa em meu peito, mostrando que estava brava.

- Que droga, Inuyasha! – ela gritou e saiu andando rapidamente casa adentro. Realmente, como eu poderia entender uma garota assim? Segui pela casa e me joguei no sofá da sala de televisão e só ai vi que já passavam das nove da manhã. Logo a mãe de Kagome estaria enlouquecendo pela casa com a preparação de seu almoço formal para Kikyou e seu pai. E só agora havia percebido o quão cansado eu realmente estava ao deitar no sofá, meu corpo agora pesava e eu adormeci.

-

- Inu? Inu? – eu ouvia os chamados mas não tinha a mínima intenção de abrir os olhos ainda. – Já são onze horas, acorda, antes que minha mãe o encontre aqui.

- Me deixe em paz, Sango. – resmunguei.

- Ande logo, não tenho o dia todo aqui. – ela deu um tapa em minhas costas. Que diabos essas irmãs tinham por dar tapas nas pessoas sem motivo? Me levantei. Apenas porque pelo o que havia chegado a conhecer de Sango, se eu não me levantasse ela daria outro tapa, ou pior, jogaria água em meu rosto. – Nossa, você está horrível!

- Muito obrigado, Sango. Realmente de muita ajuda seu comentário. Também te amo, irmãzinha. – ela gargalhou.

- Eu sei que você ama, irmãozinho. – e assim ela saiu do cômodo me dando o silêncio que eu desejava. Diferente de com Kagome, chamá-la de irmã era algo que parecia certo, natural até. Me sentei novamente e passei a mão por meu rosto buscando o ânimo para agüentar o resto do dia. Quando vi que ele não viria assim tão facilmente resolvi tomar um banho frio, isso deveria me despertar.

Devo ter passado mais tempo sob a água fria do que imaginei pois quando saí já eram mais de meio dia, as gotas frias em contato com meu corpo aquecido distraiam meus pensamentos que giravam ao redor _dela_ novamente por isso adiei ao máximo sair de lá. O almoço começaria às 13h então vesti qualquer coisa aceitável que peguei rapidamente do guarda roupa e sai do quarto apenas para dar de cara com Kagome saindo de seu próprio quarto. A vi hesitar por um segundo mordendo o lábio ao me ver, e tropeçar no tapete entre nós, segurei seu braço.

- Olhe para onde anda, às vezes ajuda. – ela apenas puxou o braço com força e bufou para mim, o que levantou a ponta de sua franja. Já estava seguindo-a pela escada quando ela parou repentinamente. Parei logo atrás dela e pude ouvir as vozes lá embaixo, Kikyou e seu pai cumprimentando nossa "família".

- Eu não sabia que ele viria também. – ela sussurrou.

- Seu pai?

- Eu só... não sabia que ele viria também. – dessa vez sua voz falhou e pude sentir sua respiração acelerar.

- Algo errado?

- Eu... hm... acho que temos que descer agora, certo? – ela buscou por confirmação se esquivando de minha pergunta. Segurava o corrimão da escada com uma das mãos e isso tornou mais fácil para mim enlaçar sua cintura.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, é só um almoço. Será rápido. – sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Promete? – ela pediu. Agora já havia se virado para mim trocando a mão com que ela se apoiava no corrimão. Eu estava um degrau acima dela o que a obrigou a olhar para cima em busca dos meus olhos e pela primeira vez, vi Kagome verdadeiramente vulnerável.

- Faremos assim, quando for demais para você agüentar, mecha o nariz e arranjarei alguma desculpa.

- Como você sabe que eu consigo... ?

- Já vi você com Sango varias vezes. – a cortei. - Vocês sempre fazem isso quando passam uma pela outra, parece um código entre vocês duas, como se sorrir não fosse o bastante. – ela ficou quieta, o que indicava que eu estava certo e depois finalmente falou:

- Obrigada. – e se virou para descer. – Showtime¹. – foi tudo que ela disse antes de forjar um sorriso e descer as escadas encantadoramente. Foi aí que tive certeza, Kagome ainda me levaria a loucura.

**Continua... **

Gente! Desculpa a demora, eu realmente tenho intenção de terminar essa fic, mas as coisas tão fodas na escola esse ano x.x entãão, desculpa a demora não me matem, ok? Tentem ser gentil ;x

REVIEWS! Por favor! senãão dá até desanimo de escrever x.x

¹ Hora do show.

**Nex Potter****: **que bom que te deixei curiosa xD espero que continue lendo, desculpa pela demora, ok? x.x Não me odeie.

**Fernanda: **ta, eu sei que demorei, mas é melhor que nada, né? / espero que esteja gostando da história.

**Little Tathi****: **Muito obrigada \o mesmo espeero que ainda esteja gostando da história e desculpa a demora.

**Lore Yuki: **Séério que você gostou? Que bom! Ah, eu nunca li The List VIP mas adoro Gossip Girl entãão vou considerar isso um elogio. ahsuuhahushuasa. Espero que continue gostando.


	3. In The Top Of The World

Capítulo Três 

- Obrigada. – e me virei para finalmente descer. – Showtime. – disse antes de forjar um sorriso e começar a descer as escadas o mais demoradamente possível. Aquele com certeza era um momento que eu gostaria de adiar, o máximo possível inclusive. Ouvi os passos de Inuyasha me seguindo e aquilo estranhamente me reconfortou. Tecnicamente Kikyou, Souta e eu somos fruto do terceiro casamento de minha mãe pois ela havia se casado por três meses, isso mesmo, três meses, com um empresário importante de Tóquio mas logo houve a anulação, então ela diz que o suposto casamento não conta, acho que ela apenas não quer aceitar o fato de que já sabia a marcha nupcial de cor quando se casou com o Sr. Taisho, afinal, depois de andar em linha reta ouvindo a mesma música por quatro vezes se espera que você já tenha se acostumado. Ainda digo que sou fruto do terceiro casamento, mas o que estou tentando dizer é que, quando Souta tinha um pouco mais do que dois anos de idade e eu e Kikyou sete, nossos pais se separaram. O que levou minha mãe ao quarto casamento, que segundo ela é o terceiro, mas beleza. Tenho que agradecer a Deus pelo quarto/terceiro casamento, pois foi o que levou nossa mãe a se mudar de vez para o Upper East Side. Meu padrasto, um poderoso magnata nova-iorquino, era um homem adorável que eu posso dizer que cheguei amar até mais que meu próprio pai, até que faleceu quatro anos atrás de câncer no fígado, foi rápido, e o deram morfina para a dor por isso ele não sofreu muito, o que eu agradeço. Foi aí que nos mudamos de volta para Tóquio e revi Kikyou, mas nunca meu pai. Desde o divórcio nove anos atrás tenho evitado fortemente um encontro com meu pai. Mas agora, estava encurralada. Me senti traída por minha própria mãe. Como ela pôde fazer isso comigo? Eu odiava aquele homem. Esconder a presença dele de mim deliberadamente, como posso supor, para que eu fosse forçada a vê-lo simplesmente beirava o inaceitável.

- Kagome... – Inuyasha sussurrou atrás de mim. Estava tão presa em meus pensamentos que não havia percebido que havia parado novamente à escada. Me forcei a respirar fundo e mais um sorriso forçado apareceu. Desci rapidamente agora, para que não pudesse me dar ao luxo de hesitar e ignorei aquele tom preocupado de Inuyasha.

- Bom dia! – disse demonstrando animação. Sim, eu podia ser atriz.

- Kagome, querida, estava morrendo de saudades suas. – _ele_ disse. Como se eu me importasse.

- Pai. – quase vi meu sorriso vacilar com a palavra. Quase. Ele não era meu pai, meu pai havia morrido quatro anos atrás. – Faz tanto tempo! – Sim, eu sabia que a frase podia implicar em sinônimo de saudade e brincar com essas formas de interpretação é definitivamente meu forte. Nada na frase dizia que eu realmente senti sua falta ou algo do tipo, o que ela supostamente implicitava não era problema meu.

- Sim, senti tanto a sua falta! – ele me abraçou e agora com o rosto fora da visão dos que estavam na sala fiz uma careta de desgosto. Ele estava sendo falso e eu sabia. Se ele queria jogar, então era isso que eu faria.

- Que bom saber. – disse alegremente. Meu Deus, cadê meu maldito Oscar? - Kikyou! – fui em direção a ela e a abracei, qualquer coisa para me soltar daquele homem. Na verdade não era ruim ver minha irmã, no começo quando nos separamos senti sua falta terrivelmente mas ela havia virado quase que uma estranha para mim quando escolheu nosso pai. Na época não pude reconhecer minha gêmea nela e foi ai que nossos laços se perderam. Era quase como se depois daquilo houvéssemos deixado de sermos gêmeas. Seus olhos esverdearam enquanto os meus apenas se tornaram mais e mais azuis, seu cabelo escorria perfeitamente liso enquanto o meu liso se transformava em perfeitos e delicados cachos apenas nas pontas. Vi pelo canto do olho Inuyasha apertando a mão do pai de Kikyou e foi nessa hora que ela retribui meu abraço. Inuyasha iria cumprimentar Kikyou agora. Provavelmente com algum beijo caloroso em seus lábios. Senti um leve puxão em meu coração. Talvez uma pequena falta de ar. Não iria querer estar na sala quando o fizessem então soltei Kikyou e cutuquei a nuca de Souta, provocando-o. Ele prontamente recebeu o desafio e começou a correr atrás de mim em direção a sala de jantar. Quando percebi já estava morrendo de rir enquanto fugia de meu irmão de onze anos, rodando a mesa de jantar.

Sango nos observava agora do vão da porta que dava da sala de jantar à cozinha, sabia que ela como minha melhor amiga e irmã estaria estudando todas as minhas reações durante aquele almoço infernal. Honestamente, eu devo ter tacado é meteoros incandescentes na cruz, porque definitivamente pedras normais que não foram. Maldito carma. E por que diabos eles estão demorando tanto para se juntarem a nós na sala? Será que o Inuyasha não parou de comer a cara da Kikyou até agora? Maldito! Mas nem duvido, pelo jeito apaixonado que ele olhava para ela quando sai do banheiro na casa de Maya, argh. Nojento.

- Que cara é essa, Ka?

- Ânsia de vômito. – novamente não era realmente uma mentira, eu disse que era boa nisso. Lembrar do modo como ele olhou para Kikyou me dava exatamente isto, ânsia de vômito.

- Algo que você comeu?

- Eca! Graças a Deus não, Sango! – ela me olhou curiosa com a minha reação e desatei a rir novamente. – Souta, olha pra mim por que eles estão demorando tanto? – pedi. – Por favor. – fiz cara de inocente quando ele fez menção de negar. – Obrigada! – gritei enquanto ele saía.

- Kagome, Kagome...

- Meu nome, vê se não gasta.

- Kagome. – ela me olhou torto agora em visível em repreensão. Mas também, parece que estão todos achando que meu nome virou doce ultimamente.

- Kagome? – não falei? – Sango? – nossa mãe nos chamava.

- Estamos na sala de jantar. – Sango respondeu por mim. E logo o todo o resto da "família" também estava, Inuyasha andava me observando até seu lugar na mesa devidamente posta, convenientemente à minha frente, como sempre. Nossos lugares a mesa eram basicamente a mesma coisa que a organização de nossos quartos com a diferença de que em uma cabeceira estava minha mãe e na outra seu pai, do lado de Inuyasha sentou Kikyou. Sério? Ninguém imaginaria que ela correria para o lado dele. Ninguém. E sei que Inuyasha notou meu revirar de olhos quando ela se sentou. E advinha? Tal façanha de Kikyou apenas forçou seu pai a se sentar ao meu lado. Ótimo. Agora onde eu arranjo mais meteoros mesmo? Porque pior do que está não fica então eu bem que podia me aproveitar da situação.

Eu estava bastante compenetrada em minha salada, achando qualquer coisa que pudesse me distrair para que eu não tivesse que participar das conversas animadas que rondavam a mesa e muito menos ser obrigada a olhar para Inuyasha e Kikyou a minha frente, que a essa altura provavelmente estariam trocando carinhos por baixo da mesa.

- Por mais que você tente, esmagando a cenoura, não acho que ela irá se deteriorar em algum momento de um futuro próximo. – Inuyasha sussurrou para mim sobre a mesa. Percebi que estava esmagando uma pobre cenoura impiedosamente.

- Cuida da sua maldita vida, _irmãozinho_. – sussurrei de volta, num tom baixo que apenas ele e Kikyou ouviram, com um sorriso irônico estampando meu rosto. Ele apenas bufou em resposta. E voltei a me distrair com a salada, até que veio o segundo prato. Com Sango ao meu outro lado busquei por alguma distração mas ela estava envolvida na conversa sobre nossos últimos anos em Nova York, ela simplesmente apertou minha mão sob a mesa demonstrando apoio sem nem mesmo precisar olhar em minha direção para perceber que eu estava precisando daquilo. Tendo o cuidado de ser discreta para que ninguém notasse respirei fundo novamente. Infelizmente, Inuyasha não tirava os olhos de mim. Maldito momento em que fui demonstrar fraqueza para ele. Justo ele! Com certeza não é algo que farei novamente. Aquele ser irritante me olhando tão atentamente durante todo o almoço, argh. E o que mais me irritava era o modo com que apenas aquele olhar era o bastante para descompensar toda a minha respiração e fazer com que eu sentisse as borboletas dançando em meu estômago.

- Concordo, Sr.Taisho, e então Kagome, querida, porque não passa a tarde comigo? – Só aí percebi a cilada em que estava caindo, o pai de Inuyasha havia sugerido que o pai de Kikyou passasse mais tempo comigo e Souta, especialmente comigo que não o via a tanto tempo.

- Eu...

- Ela não pode, tem que me ajudar com o trabalho de Literatura Estrangeira. – Inuyasha interrompeu rapidamente, e tenho certeza que não fui a única na mesa a notar que não existia um trabalho de Literatura Estrangeira pelo olhar de Sango e Kikyou. – É para segunda. – ele completou.

- Sinto muito, pai. Por que você não leva Souta, e marcamos outro dia?

- Sim, seria ótimo, não seria Souta? – meu irmão estava encantado com a idéia de uma tarde inteira com nosso pai. Nojo.

- Claro! – já era demais para mim suportar. Mexi o nariz o mais naturalmente possível para Inuyasha, para que ninguém mais notasse. Que diabos era aquilo afinal? Souta mal convivera com aquele homem por toda sua vida e já estava todo iludido. Terei uma conversa séria com Souta quando ele voltar.

- Acabo de me lembrar também que Kagome e eu deveríamos passar na biblioteca pública para pegar um livro do trabalho. Sinto muito mas poderiam nos dar licença?

- Claro, meu filho. Bom ver que está levando os estudos a sério esse ano. – Fui obrigada a rir, honestamente, ele realmente acreditava que Inuyasha algum dia na vida dele iria estudar? De verdade? Me poupe. Inuyasha me repreendeu com o olhar, me levantei pedindo licença e segui para a sala principal onde joguei um "já volto" para Inuyasha para poder pegar algum dinheiro em meu quarto.

-

- E então, para onde vamos? – perguntei adentrando o elevador e apertando o botão para a garagem. Quando me virei para Inuyasha a porta do elevador se fechou e ele me prensou novamente contra o espelho. Ele mordiscava meu pescoço me arrancando pequenos gemidos fazendo com que eu me esquecesse de como se respira. Seu toque foi ficando mais urgente até encontrar meus lábios e naquele beijo intenso me forcei passar os braços envolta de suas costas e segurar fortemente em sua camisa pois temia que daquela forma acabasse perdendo as forças e caindo ali mesmo no elevador, minhas pernas estavam ficando completamente bambas. Com a outra mão arranhava suas costas agora arrancando dele gemidos de prazer entre o beijo. Ele levou uma das mãos a minha coxa e enlaçou uma de minhas pernas em sua cintura, o que facilitou muito no meu equilíbrio debilitado por seus beijos. Ele correu a mão por minhas coxa, a alisando, e mordi seu lábio inferior o puxando para mim de modo provocante. Até que o elevador apitou nos lembrando do que estávamos fazendo. Havíamos chegado à garagem. Ele fez menção de me soltar e nesse momento percebi o quão rápido meu coração estava batendo. Precisei de alguns segundos para me recuperar. Graças a Deus não havia ninguém esperando o elevador por isso não fomos vistos naquele estado mas a garagem estava cheia. Segui em direção ao lindo Saab prateado mas Inuyasha me parou pelo braço.

- Tenho uma idéia melhor. – ele sorriu. Com aquele sorriso que luto intensamente para resistir toda vez, e que me levou a dar aquele nosso primeiro beijo no elevador. Quando me recuperei daquela luta interna para não beijá-lo ali mesmo na garagem na frente de todos, vi que ele seguia para uma Harley Davidson VRSCR Street Rod amarela. Ok, tenho que admitir, Inuyasha realmente tem uns ótimos brinquedinhos. E não, eu não estou na lista de _brinquedinhos_ do Inuyasha. Apesar de que tenho quase certeza de que é isso que sou pra ele. Sabe, aquela que se parece o bastante com a Kikyou para quando a original não está por perto. Eu definitivamente odeio o Inuyasha.

- Vem! – ele chamou já sentado na majestosa moto.

- E você acha que cabemos nós dois aí?

- Para de reclamar, Kagome e suba logo.

- Eu te odeio. – silabei já subindo.

- Claro, claro. Também te odeio. – ele deu de ombros e senti uma fincada no coração. – E coloque isto. - Dei um tapa em suas costas de frustração quando já havia me sentado atrás dele e colocado o capacete, ele apenas riu, acelerou e logo estávamos correndo pelo centro de Tóquio.

- Para onde estamos indo?

- Qualquer lugar, não planejei isso muito bem. – ele admitiu.

- Então pára ali. – apontei para o parque de diversões ao nosso lado, estava praticamente vazio devido ao horário o que era melhor ainda. Nenhuma fila. Ele parou a moto e eu desci tropeçando no pedal devo acrescentar. O que há de errado comigo ultimamente?

- Kagome Higurashi, realmente não achava que você era do tipo desastrada.

- Cala a boca. – disse calmamente. Ele riu, aquele sorriso. Me virei de costas para ele, que havia acabado de desligar a moto e estava descendo da mesma, e contei até dez mentalmente. Aquele sorriso ainda vai me matar. Eu sei que vai. Como alguém tão irritante pode ao mesmo tempo ser tão encantador? Deveria ser impossível. Isso já é injustiça contra nós, pobres mortais.

- Vamos? – ele chamou rodando as chaves da moto em seus dedos e notei novamente aquele anel prateado no formato de cobra em seu polegar.

- Vamos. – sorri seguindo junto a ele para a bilheteria. Ele passou o braço envolta da minha cintura enquanto andávamos e eu simplesmente deixei. Isso mesmo, eu deixei. Eu sou uma anta, isso que eu sou. Que merda.

Quando fui pegar o dinheiro que tinha colocado no bolso da calça para os bilhetes Inuyasha me parou.

- Eu pago.

- Claro que não. Eu convidei, eu pago. – insisti e ele me olhou com cara de poucos amigos.

- Eu pago. – ele disse mas o ignorei e já estava dando o dinheiro para a boa moça da bilheteria quando ele puxou meu braço com uma sobrancelha arqueada. Acho que ele não está acostumado a ser contrariado. Essa gente mimada. – Eu pago. – ele disse novamente dando ênfase no "eu". Isso que dá ele ter se acostumado a sair com garotas como Kikyou que deixam que ele pague por tudo. – E não adianta revirar os olhos. – ele completou, e eu nem havia percebido que o fiz até ele mencionar.

- Teimoso. – bufei.

-

- Inu, eu to cansada. – sussurrei. Já havia escurecido, e pra quem tinha ido buscar um livro na biblioteca nós já deveríamos ter voltado para casa, mas não. Passamos a tarde toda pelos brinquedos do parque e eu não havia me divertido tanto em muito tempo. Só que o cansaço agora já estava tomando conta, eu não durmia a mais de um dia.

- É melhor voltarmos para casa, você está quase dormindo no meu ombro. – eu estava ao seu lado abraçada em seu braço com a cabeça inclinada em seu ombro, aquilo era simplesmente tão confortável para mim. Eu realmente poderia acabar dormindo ali.

- Roda gigante primeiro! – levantei a cabeça animada me lembrando que ainda tínhamos um bilhete para gastar.

- Kagome... – ele hesitou.

- Por favor? – pedi e sem esperar por sua resposta corri para a fila da roda gigante, que estava praticamente vazia. Um casal entrou em nossa frente e quando Inuyasha chegou até mim já era nossa vez. Adentramos a pequena cabine e ele fez uma careta.

- O que foi?

- Não gosto do balanço desse brinquedo, é enjoativo.

- Você beija minha irmã e isso aqui que é enjoativo? – repliquei sem pensar e quando me dei conta do que havia falado levei a mão a minha boca. Eu acho que eu preciso de neurologista, tem definitivamente alguma coisa errada com meu cérebro. Ele apenas arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Desculpa? – pedi e ele riu. Olhei para o lado imediatamente, a proximidade era grande demais para que eu conseguisse resistir àquele riso tão sonoro e doce. Mordi meu lábio inferior e voltei a olhar para ele que parecia concentrado na pequena janela da cabine. - Algo errado?

- Esse balanço está me deixando enjoado. – ele disse encarando a paisagem lá fora.

- Olhe para mim então. Olhar para fora apenas será pior. – tentei ajudar. E me arrependi quando ele se virou para mim, senti o calor aumentar nas minhas bochechas e sabia que havia corado. Olhei para o chão em reflexo. Mas ele levou a mão até o meu rosto e o levantou me forçando a encará-lo.

- Como quer que eu olhe para você se você continua a encarar o chão? – E lá se foi boa parte do meu auto-controle pela janela. Meu coração e respiração dispararam e um frio correu por meu corpo trazendo de volta aquelas benditas borboletas para o meu estômago. Ele que permanecia com a mão em meu queixo aproximou nossos lábios e deu inicio a dessa vez um beijo doce e carinhoso, sem toda aquela urgência mas ainda assim apaixonado e caloroso. Ele parecia explorar todos os cantos da minha boca e eu queria que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Mas apesar de eu não me lembrar mais que respirar era algo que meu corpo necessitava que eu fizesse, ele ainda demandava tal ação fisiológica. Por isso fomos obrigados a nos separar, e o fizemos lentamente. Dei-lhe um pequeno selinho e ele levantou o rosto depositando um beijo em minha testa. Deixei minha cabeça se aconchegar em seu peito e ali ficamos. Aquele era o nosso momento.

Apenas nós dois. No topo do mundo.

**Continua... **

E então?

O que acharam do capítulo? Ficou legal? Muito sem graça? Não sei porque mas acho que faltou alguma coisa nele. Odeio ficar com esse sentimento. Mas tudo bem, eu sobrevivo \o.

REVIEWS! Por favor! Criticas são aceitas, hein! Review não é só pra elogios. Apesar de serem muito bem vindos ;D ahusuhauhsuha

**Bárbara:** Obrigada! Espero que você continue gostando xD E olha que legal, somos xarás \o Bjos.

**Paty Saori: **Obrigada pelos elogios! Mesmo! É sempre bom ver que tem gente gostando da fic. Epara falar a verdade não sei ainda se incluirei Sesshy e Rin, capaz do Sesshy aparecer mas não tenho certeza absoluta ainda. Mas continua lendo, hein? Bjos.

**Lore Yuki: **Que bom que você continua lendo a fic! E é eu também achei que o Inu tava um amor naquele capitulo xD acho que foi o que ficou melhor até agora. Eu li Gossip Girl até mais ou menos o meio do quarto porque to muito sem tempo ultimamente, baixei o The List VIP mas só vou poder ler quando terminar a fic. Senão vou me enxer de coisa x.x ahusuhauhsuhauha. Bjos.

**Sra.Taisho: **Ahh! Adoro taanto ouvir esse tipo de coisa! Muito obrigado mesmo! Espero que você continue gostando, e qualquer coisa que ficar ruim éé só me falar também! Ai, que perfeeito! Minha fic é sexy xD ahusuuhashusuha. Bjos.


	4. Like Magnets

Capítulo Quatro

Passei meu braço ao redor de seus ombros e deitei meu queixo no topo de sua cabeça. Por apenas mais alguns segundos o universo continuaria resumido em apenas eu e ela. Ali.

-

Amanheceu nublado, minha cabeça latejava. O clima cabia perfeitamente na minha noção de segunda-feira. Me lembrei dos acontecimentos do dia anterior decidido a ignorá-los. Não há dúvidas de que Kagome estaria fazendo o mesmo, mas eu ainda estava intrigado com o modo como ela reagiu a visita de seu pai. Iria descobrir sobre o que aquilo se tratava, e eu definitivamente não poderia contar com a própria Kagome me dizendo. Tomei um banho rápido e coloquei a blusa do uniforme e um jeans escuro. Quando saí, novamente dei de cara com ela no corredor. Seus cabelos molhados caiam livremente e ela usava a rotineira blusa branca do uniforme com uma provocativa mini-saia jeans e acho que meu olhar se prendeu em suas pernas por alguns segundos, pois ela sorriu maliciosamente se divertindo com meu ato um tanto inconsciente. O que ela realmente esperava que eu fizesse? Sou um homem, e sou humano. Lutei contra a vontade de prensá-la contra a parede ali mesmo no corredor, mas eu estava perdendo. Comecei a me aproximar e ela vacilou dando um passo para trás.

Fomos surpreendidos pela porta da Sango batendo.

- Bom dia. – Sango cumprimentou confusa, mas logo sorriu alegremente.

- Que seja... – passei por ela seguindo para o primeiro andar, sem olhar para Kagome.

-

- E então, o que você e Kagome fizeram ontem o dia todo? – Miroku me perguntou com malicia estampada por todo o seu rosto enquanto seguíamos para nossa sala.

- Como você sabe que estive com ela ontem? Não me diga que Kikyou já andou espalhando isso por toda a escola?

- Obrigado por me confirmar que estiveram juntos. E, Kikyou? Você realmente acha que ela espalharia algo que iria contra a imagem dela? Que ela iria contar para todo o colégio que o ex dela, aquele que ela afirma para todos que ainda a ama e que irá voltar com ela, saiu com sua _irmã gêmea _– ele disse enfatizando a palavra. - e passaram _horas _sumidos, só voltando a noite e, pelo que fiquei sabendo, exaustos?

- Ok Miroku, você provou seu ponto em relação a Kikyou. Mas como você ficou sabendo?

- O que importa é, - eu vou bater nesse cara. – o que você tem na cabeça saindo com _Kagome Higurashi_? Ela não é apenas Kagome Higurashi como também sua nova meio-irmã. E como se isso tudo não bastasse ela é a irmã_ gêmea_...

- Por que você continua usando essa palavra? – o cortei e revirei os olhos novamente ao ouvir o "gêmea".

-... da sua ex namorada. – ele continuou.

- Terminou?

- Inuyasha, deixe de ser orgulhoso e pegue a Kikyou de uma vez, você não precisa usar a gêmea dela. Só engula esse maldito orgulho de um a vez e peça Kikyou em namoro de novo. Não é como se ela fosse dizer não, ou como se você não tivesse feito isso tantas vezes atrás. Agora não envolva Kagome Higurashi em seus joguinhos.

- Cala a boca, Miroku! Qual o seu problema, cara? – perguntei me estressando e saí andando sem esperar resposta.

- Você 'tá perdendo a noção, Inuyasha. – ele me alcançou e agora andava rapidamente ao meu lado.

- O que foi? Tirou o dia para me atacar? - eu não devia mas estava começando a me alterar.

- Só não quero ver a bagunça que isso vai virar _quando_ acabar mal. – nessa hora parei no corredor.

- _Quando_? – questionei.

- Bom, sim. Você sabe que é só questão de tempo.

- Por que se importa tanto com Kagome, Miroku?

Ele fez uma cara maliciosa e o puxei pela gola de sua blusa, irritado.

- Fique longe dela! Falo sério. – não sei de onde isso veio mas naquele momento meu corpo emanava raiva.

- Não é isso que você pensou. – ele suspirou revirando os olhos.

- E o que é então? – indaguei soltando sua gola lentamente enquanto os que passavam pelo corredor nos olhavam curiosos.

- Sango conversou comigo. – ele explicou. – Ela está preocupada com a irmã e não posso culpá-la. As conseqüências desses joguinhos que vocês parecem estar querendo jogar não são muito apelativas. – ele pausou, agora eu já havia o soltado completamente e o olhava estático. Sango estava preocupada com Kagome. – Mas vendo sua irritação agora a pouco sou obrigado a perguntar: por que _você_ se importa tanto se eu quero ou não Kagome?

- Não me importo. – respondi.

- Oh, obviamente. Por isso quase levei um soco. – recomeçei a andar e adentrei nossa sala ignorando a ironia de Miroku.

- Ela é tecnicamente minha irmã e você é um pervertido, talvez eu esteja apenas desenvolvendo algum tipo de protecionismo de irmão mais velho. – falei como se fosse algo mais do que óbvio. Sentamos em nossos lugares no fundo e as pessoas vinham e aos montes e passavam nos cumprimentando o que dificultava manter nossa conversa.

- Claro! Porque pra você ela é _mesmo_ sua irmanzinha mais nova. – ironizou, Miroku, mais uma vez.

-

Miroku já havia me estressando profundamente durante as primeiras aulas, ele fazia questão de continuar aquele assunto, batendo na mesma tecla e agora o sinal do intervalo havia tocado. Eu estava louco para dar o fora dali, faltaria as ultimas aulas e arranjaria algo para ocupar minha cabeça. Talvez Bankotsu aceitasse correr um pouco, meu carro já estava lá fora mesmo. E se ele não quisesse aposto que a essa hora em uma segunda-feira a estrada estaria quase vazia.

- Aonde vai?

- Procurar Bankotsu, vou dar o fora.

- Vou com você. – falou Miroku me seguindo.

- Acho melhor não, pretendo correr. – Miroku era bom, ganhava de muitos. Mas não gostava de correr contra Bankotsu, pois Bankotsu tem a tendência de ser meio _ardiloso_, por assim dizer.

- Passo na sua casa mais tarde então. – ele disse seguindo na outra direção.

-

Bankotsu, que estava colhendo algumas apostas no pátio externo, aceitou na hora minha proposta de dar o fora dali para correr. Peguei meu Saab e Bankotsu seguiu com seu Bentley GTC azul marinho.

Fora algumas pequenas deslizadas na estrada de terra que estávamos utilizando tudo corria bem, o crepúsculo pouco brilhava escondido pelas nuvens carregadas de uma chuva eminente, me dizendo que eu deveria estar voltando para a casa. Mas Bankotsu estava perdendo e isso não era algo que ele aceitava muito bem.

- Mais uma, cara. – pedia ele.

- Tenho que ir, depois a gente continua.

- Vai acovardar, é?

- Ok, mais uma. – cedi.

Eu estava na frente, mais dois quilômetros e essa corrida era minha. Bankotsu posicionou seu Bentley ao lado do meu carro. Estávamos a quase 180 km/h e a curva se aproximando era estreita demais para os dois carros juntos. Bankotsu acelerou. Fiz o mesmo. Ele jogou seu carro contra o meu e fez a curva. O Saab derrapou da pista e girou algumas vezes perdendo velocidade enquanto eu jogava meu peso contra pedal do freio agilizando o processo. O carro finalmente bateu contra o tronco de uma grande árvore mas já sem muita velocidade o impacto só foi o bastante para me jogar para frente fazendo com que minha cabeça se chocasse no volante. Parei alguns segundos e saí do carro sentindo o cheiro de sangue que vinha da minha testa. Bankotsu vinha em minha direção e fui para cima dele irritado. Ele cambaleou um pouco com o empurrão.

- Desculpa, cara. Foi sem querer.

- Sem querer? Você é idiota?!

- Relaxa, Inuyasha.

- Relaxa? Olha meu carro! – gritei me alterando.

- Eu mando consertar e você fica com o meu enquanto isso. – raciocinei e após alguns segundos aceitei a chave do Bentley que Bankotsu oferecia para mim. O carro não tinha ficado muito danificado, tinha apenas um amassado frontal e o farol que bateu no troco havia quebrado, fora alguns arranhões superficiais que ele havia ganhado, assim como meu rosto. Observei já no interior do Bentley, pelo retrovisor, um corte profundo sobre minha sobrancelha esquerda. Mas pelo menos o sangue havia parado de correr e começava a secar.

-

A casa aparentava estar vazia e uma tempestade havia começado no caminho, ainda não tinha passado das seis da tarde, apesar do céu negro, e um silencio habitava o apartamento.

Fui direto para o meu quarto para não abusar da sorte. Eu precisava pelo menos limpar o sangue do rosto. Tomei um banho quente e me vesti. Desci para a sala e encontrei Sango no sofá com Miroku.

- Que merda é essa?

- Eu disse que viria. – apontou Miroku.

- Quer ver filme com a gente? – Sango finalmente se pronunciou de modo bastante calmo.

- Ok, é oficial, jantar em família foi cancelado. – disse uma sorridente Kagome invadindo o cômodo e se jogando no sofá ficando no meio do casal. – Mamãe está presa na casa da Sra. Yamasuki, Souta terá que dormir na casa do Tayuri e o Sr. Taishou viajou para Nagoya esta manhã e só volta amanhã. – continuou colocando o pé no sofá, Sango ria da irmã. – Acho melhor você ligar para os seus pais, Miroku e avisar que passará a noite aqui. Agora que começou, essa tempestade não parece que irá passar tão cedo. – ela continuava a tagarelar. – Que filme vamos ver? Eu estava pensando em um de terror ou algo assim-

- Respira, Ka. – interrompeu Sango que ainda ria.

- O que é isso na sua testa? – Kagome perguntou me encarando pela primeira vez no dia.

- Nada.

- Não parece _nada_. – ela se levantou e seguiu em minha direção.

- Mas é.

- Dói? – ela perguntou passando o dedo indicador suavemente na lateral do corte.

- Não. – o que realmente incomodava mais era aquela proximidade. Era tentador.

- Argh, vem logo. – ela revirou os olhos e me puxou para fora da sala. Seguimos em silencio até o banheiro principal, ela soltou o braço pelo qual me puxava e pegou a caixa de primeiros socorros.

Ela limpou o ferimento, tomando cuidado para nunca olhar nos meus olhos. E eu tentava não fazer uma careta, devido, é claro, ao remédio que ardia. Não me importa se Kagome está evitando contato visual, por que deveria importar? Ela colocou um band-aid sobre o corte principal.

- Pronto. – ela suspirou pesadamente. – vamos voltar agora. – Eu estava mais perto da porta e ela teria que literalmente passar por mim para sair. A segurei pela cintura quando ela se moveu em direção a porta. Era incontrolável, inevitável. Como a atração entre dois imãs de cargas opostas.

A surpresa dela com meu movimento fez com que seu corpo fosse mais levemente contra o meu, quase os colando e ela me olhou procurando por explicação. O que eu não tinha. O que eu nunca tinha quando se tratava dela. Logo ela voltou a desviar seus olhos. Uma de minhas mãos continuava em sua cintura e a outra foi até seu queixo, sentindo sua pele macia. Levantei seu rosto para mim. Ela ainda evitava o contato visual me causando uma pontada de frustração, busquei por sua boca e mordisquei seu lábio inferior, ela pareceu hesitante. A puxei para mais perto e colando nossos corpos por completo pedi passagem para um beijo, que ela autorizou após alguns segundos colocando as mãos em minha nuca me puxando contra ela.

- Hã hã. – alguém limpou a garganta em voz alta à porta. Nos distanciamos o mais rápido possível apenas para ver Miroku e Sango na batente da porta. Encarei-os. E sabia que minha cara não escondia o quanto aquela interrupção não havia sido bem-vinda.

- Já escolhemos o filme. – Sango disse encarando Kagome.

- Ok. – ela respondeu, passando por todos nós em direção a sala sem olhar para ninguém.

-

Assistir ao filme aquela noite havia sido um tanto desconfortável já que Kagome agia como se nada tivesse acontecido, Sango me dava olhares um tanto repreensivos e Miroku, estava descaradamente dando em cima de Sango. O que não era muito agradável para mim presenciar. Meu melhor amigo pervertido e minha irmã? E agora quinta-feira já estava amanhecendo e Kagome não falava comigo desde aquela noite. Na verdade ela estava ignorando minha presença ativamente. Ela é simplesmente impossível. Incrivelmente cabeça-dura.

Mais uma vez, após me arrumar, deixei meu quarto apenas para dar de cara com ela. Ela simplesmente seguiu fingindo não ter visto nem mesmo a porta se abrir. Dei alguns passos até ela e a segurei pelo braço. Ela não virou.

- Não acha que isto está indo longe demais, não? – sussurrei ao pé de seu ouvido.

- Sango! – ela gritou pela irmã que logo abriu a porta de seu quarto e colocou metade do corpo para fora fazendo com que eu soltasse o braço de Kagome rapidamente. – estamos atrasadas. – ela completou como se eu não estivesse ao menos presente.

- Estou indo, só um minuto. – segui para o andar inferior onde o resto da família já se encontrava na sala de jantar comendo o café da manhã. Me sentei e logo Sango e Kagome se juntaram a nós.

- Agora que estamos juntos, devo avisar que é tenho razões para crer que Sesshoumaru esteja chegando. - arqueei uma sobrancelha, olhando para meu pai que dava a noticia como se fosse algo completamente ordinário sem nem ao menos tirar os olhos do jornal que lia na mesa.

- O que te leva a isso, pai? – honestamente a idéia de Sesshoumaru chegando não me era muito boa além de altamente improvável.

- Talvez pelo fato de que ele ligou meia hora atrás avisando que estava no aeroporto de Tóquio pegando um táxi para casa. – ele agora havia colocado o rosto ao lado do jornal para que eu pudesse vê-lo e abaixado um pouco os óculos de leitura. Eu estava no mínimo surpreso, não era do feitio de Sesshoumaru fazer algo impulsivo, como esse retorno dele parecia ser, se não fosse, ele teria ao menos ligado para casa antes. A campainha foi ouvida e alguns criados foram até a porta. Poucos minutos depois Sesshoumaru estava na entrada da sala de jantar.

- Sesshy? – Kagome chamou fazendo com que todos da mesa a encarassem. Sesshoumaru nunca gostou de apelidos, e ela estava chamando-o por um. Sem mencionar que eles nunca deviam ter se visto antes para ela estar fazendo algo do gênero. E para maior surpresa de todos que estavam a mesa, Kagome sorriu, arredou sua cadeira e correu até Sesshoumaru, o dando um forte abraço. E o mais incrível: logo os pés de Kagome já não tocavam mais o chão, Sesshoumaru a abraçava de volta a erguendo levemente do chão.

Sango simplesmente apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e após revirar os olhos afundou o rosto nas mãos, como se estivesse cansada. Enquanto o resto da família os observava perplexos com a cena.

- Como vai, pequena? – ele perguntou ao que presumi ser para Kagome a colocando de volta ao chão.

**Continua... **

Gente, desculpa pela demora. Eu tive uns problemas de saúde que me atrapalharam um pouco e minhas provas finais começaram na semana passada o que me deixou mais enrolada ainda. x.x Sejam legais comigo, eu estou aqui CINCO horas da manhã apenas para postar esse capitulo para que vocês não tivessem que esperar mais uma semana. E prometo que vou tentar ser mais rápida da próxima vez, okz? \o

Então por favor, façam essa autora feliz e deixem reviews! Pode parecer besteira mas realmente anima a gente a escrever. [/olhinhos brilhando]

**Bárbara:** Obrigada moça! Espero que goste desse capitulo também ^^ Bjos.

**Lore Yuki: **Aii que bom que você continua lendo! Espero que esse capitulo também tenha ficado bom. E pra falar a verdade eu também não esperava tanto da Kagome tão cedo mas sei lá :/ e já estou pensando no próximo encontro da Kagome com o pai em sua homenagem ahushuauhsuhauha. Bjos.

**carolshuxa****: **Nossa, fiquei tãão feliz com a sua review! Você não faz idéia! Obrigada mesmo! Fico feliz que você esteja gostando. E é, acho que deve ter sido aquilo que faltou mesmo. Tomara que você tenha gostado desse capitulo também. Bjos.

**Caroliinaa****: **Ieei \o adoro leitoras novas ;x ahushuuhsuausha. Que bom que você ta gostando. É a história é naquele estilo mesmo. To doida pra ver o que você achou desse capitulo. Bjos.


	5. Brothers and Sisters

Capítulo Cinco

A campainha soou pela casa e alguns empregados foram atender a porta. O tempo até o suposto irmão de Inuyasha aparecer estava demorando uma eternidade. E foi aí que o vi. Ele estava na entrada da sala. Perfeito, como sempre. O choque pareceu tomar conta de mim por alguns segundos. Eu simplesmente não tinha ligado os pontos antes. Afinal, quantos Sesshoumaru's deviam existir em Tóquio? Não é como se fosse um nome lá muito comum, mas eu estava tão absolvida em meus dramas particulares que não havia raciocinado. Sesshoumaru poderia ser o _meu_ Sesshoumaru. Oh como eu senti falta dele enquanto estava em Nova York. Na verdade ele era a única coisa de que eu sentia falta em relação aos meus anos anteriores em Tóquio. E ele estava ali. E ainda mais alto e majestoso. Sesshoumaru era o único com a capacidade de fazer com que eu me sentisse pequena em todos os sentidos da palavra.

- Sesshy? – chamei inconscientemente. Ele conseguia estar ainda mais bonito, o que anos atrás eu acharia impossível de se conseguir, sem mencionar no corpo ainda mais definido marcado pela camisa pólo azul e a calça jeans escura com pequenas linhas claras na coxa que ele trajava. Sorri. Me levantei e corri ao seu encontro, fiquei apenas um pouco na ponta do pé passando meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e o abracei o mais forte que pude. Meu coração pulou quando ele passou os braços por minha cintura e deixei de sentir o chão sob mim.

- Como vai, pequena? – ele perguntou usando o odiado apelido e me colocou de volta ao alcance de chão. Eu não era pequena. E odiava aquele apelido.

- Sabe que meus um metro e setenta _e três _discordam desse apelido, não sabe? – até agora eu não havia reparado como todos do clã Taisho eram altos. Sesshy devia estar com um pouco mais de um metro e oitenta e cinco, enquanto Inuyasha ainda estava nos um metro e oitenta e seu pai era sempre tão imponente em seus um metro e noventa. Perto deles qualquer um ficava pequeno.

- Já se conheciam? – perguntou mamãe. Me virei para todos da mesa e depois de volta a Sesshoumaru. Havia esquecido que estamos sendo observados. Mordi o lábio inferior. O que eu deveria falar? _"Ah, claro mãe. O filho mais velho do seu novo marido costumava ser meu melhor amigo. Amigo com benefícios mais especificamente. Mas acima de tudo amigos."_ Depois de uma dessa eu podia muito bem lançar um "_E a propósito eu acho que estou atraída pelo meio irmão dele que também é filho do seu novo marido, mora com a gente e namorou minha irmã gêmea._" Admito que realmente iria gostar de ver a reação de todos mas não seria exatamente divertido depois.

- Sim, éramos amigos antes de Kagome se mudar para os Estados Unidos. – agradeci Sesshoumaru mentalmente e ele deu um sorriso de canto que apenas eu seria capaz de captar me fazendo abrir um sorriso ainda maior antes de me virar de volta para os espectadores à mesa.

- Kagome, termine seu café. – minha mãe ordenou fazendo com que me afastasse de Sesshoumaru e voltasse para a mesa. O Sr. Taisho se levantou e abraçou o filho, apresentou o resto da família pouco a pouco enquanto eu continuava a mesa. Inuyasha apenas o cumprimento com um aceno de cabeça e saiu da mesa.

- Estamos atrasados. – avisou em um tom frio deixando o cômodo.

- Vocês também precisam ir. Souta. Garotas. – nossa mãe nos lembrou nos olhando de relance.

- Te mostrarei seu quarto, Sesshoumaru. – Sr. Taisho seguiu para o segundo andar.

- Te vejo mais tarde. – disse passando por Sesshumaru.

- Estarei aqui. – ele sussurrou disfarçadamente para depois seguir seu pai.

-

- E então? – indagou Sango ao meu lado enquanto nosso professor de filosofia teimava em dar aquelas viagens que ele chama de aula.

- Então o que? – me fiz de inocente.

- Não se finja de boba, sabe do que estou falando.

- Sei?

- Kagome! – estávamos no fundo da classe e o grito impaciente de Sango só fez com que todos se virassem para nós. – O que foi? Não tem nada aqui atrás para vocês, enxeridos. – Sango exasperou e todos se viraram para frente novamente. Sango realmente sabe ser intimidadora quando quer.

- Eu não sei o que você quer saber, Sango. – a respondi, e não era mentira. Eu não sabia _especificamente_ o que ela queria.

- Eu quero saber qual o seu problema com essa queda sua pelos irmãos Taisho. É algo genético que você, Kikyou e aparentemente mamãe compartilham? E que apenas eu sou imune?

- Há há. Isso é realmente hilário, menospreze minha desgraça mesmo.

- O que você fará em relação ao Sesshoumaru?

- Nada, oras. Por que é que eu deveria fazer algo? Somos amigos apenas.

- E você acha que eu não me lembro do relacionamento perturbado de vocês? Além de que, quando se é apenas amigos nunca se fala que se é _apenas_ amigos, Ká.

- Perturbado? – eu não sabia aonde Sango queria chegar.

- Claro, qualquer um que observasse vocês juntos veria a atração entre vocês sem falar no jeito superprotetor de irmão mais velho que ele adquire ao seu redor. Kagome, todo mundo sabe como Sesshumaru é frio, mas ele com você... – ela revirou os olhos. – Você e sua capacidade de atrair homens impróprios. – Sango suspirou. – Você só poder ter algum problema, não é possível. – ela riu. Eu sentia como se uma mão invisível apertasse meu coração por debaixo da pele. Talvez eu devesse marcar uma consulta no cardiologista.

- É, eu devo ter algum tipo de problema. – concordei derrotada. E devia ser algum distúrbio mental, ou sei lá. Mas que estava afetando meu cérebro, isso estava.

- Ah maninha! – Sango arredou um pouco a sua carteira e cadeira até a minha e me abraçou protetoramente. Mordi o lábio e a abracei de volta.

- As irmãs pretendem me deixar dar aula hoje?

- Não estamos fazendo nada, professor. – respondi.

- Não estão prestando atenção. – ele rebateu.

- Você que é o professor, se eu presto atenção ou não depende é da sua capacidade de dar uma boa aula. Então não nos culpe por sua inabilidade.

- Srta. Higurashi, deixarei passar apenas mais essa vez, - ele disse como se me fizesse algum favor mas convenhamos que sair daquela sala parecia uma ótima idéia no momento – na próxima você vai para fora de sala. – ele disse contrariado.

- Amém. – suspirei enquanto ele voltava a atenção para os escritos no quadro. Mas meu comentário o fez se voltar para mim novamente.

- Srta. Higurashi!

- Sim? – respondemos eu, Sango e Kikyou em uníssono com leves caras de entediadas. Aquilo era comum entre nós. Simples marcação de território. Fazia os professores perceberem que apenas o sobrenome não funcionava conosco, fazia com que se lembrassem que não estavam lidando com apenas uma Higurashi mas com três. E também fazia com que o resto da sala caísse em riso enquanto Kikyou estava do outro lado da sala batendo o lápis na mesa.

- Insolentes! Para fora, as três! – revirei os olhos e nos levantamos. Eu tinha noção do sorriso estampado no meu rosto. Eu realmente preferia ficar conversando o resto do horário na biblioteca do que agüentar aquela aula.

-

Para a minha completa decepção, o silêncio era mortal enquanto nós três olhávamos uma para a cara da outra em uma das mesas de madeira da biblioteca. A porta da biblioteca se abriu e Inuyasha entrou acompanhado de um disciplinário.

- Parece que agora a reunião em família está completa. – cuspiu o disciplinário mal-humorado. – Fique aí, Inuyasha. – completou saindo da sala.

- Feh! – ele bufou e foi até a extremidade mais distante da mesa. Devo dizer que senti aquele aperto no coração novamente e estranhei o fato dele não se sentar perto de Kikyou.

- O que você fez? – perguntou Sango a Inuyasha tentando quebrar o gelo.

- Dormi.

- Qual aula?

- Matemática.

- Compreensível. – ela suspirou e me levantei em direção as longínquas estantes de livros. Ignorar Inuyasha seria bem mais fácil se eu não tivesse que vê-lo. Ignorá-lo por si já era difícil o bastante. Mas eu havia prometido a Sango. Não faria nada que pudesse atrapalhar o casamento de mamãe, e acho que ficar de pega com o filho de seu novo marido estava incluído nisso. Me sentei no chão do corredor de estantes mais distantes, já não podia ouvi-los mais então puxei um livro qualquer de uma prateleira e fiquei passando páginas. A imagem de Inuyasha naquele jeans Calvin Klein escuro e até mesmo a blusa do uniforme que suavemente marcava seu peitoral malhado invadia minha cabeça se eu não me vigiasse. Mordi meu lábio me lembrando da noite de segunda. E da conversa no dia seguinte com Sango. "Fique longe dele, Ká" ela disse "Não torne as coisas mais dificieis pra mamãe, você pode ir atrás de qualquer um, tem realmente que ser Inuyasha, filho do nosso padrasto?" ela apontou "Eu não sei sobre você, mas eu não quero me mudar de novo" completou "Por favor? Se precisar me chame quando ele estiver por perto..." pediu. Como eu podia negar algo para minha irmã mais velha que sempre esteve comigo? "Tudo ficará bem, vocês nem se gostam mesmo" ela prometeu ao fim. O que eu não faria para simplesmente largar tudo e voltar para Nova York? Passar o dia pela Barney's, meu lugar favorito em todo o mundo? Passar o tempo nas escadas do MET? Andar sem rumo pelo Central Park? Olhar as novidades na Tiffany's? Oh, Deus. Eu quero minha vida de volta.

Eu já devia estar escondida há uns vinte minutos quando senti a conhecida mão de Inuyasha por meus ombros, liberando arrepios por meu corpo. Me levantei rapidamente e guardei o livro o encarando.

- O que quer? – perguntei fria.

- A Carta de Caminha? Em uma biblioteca desse tamanho você não consegue achar nada melhor do que isso? – ele comentou observando o livro que guardei. Devo admitir estava tão presa em meus pensamentos que nem havia reparado qual livro havia pegado.

- Onde está Sango?

- Discutindo com Kikyou. – ele apontou em direção a mesa que havia abandonado e coloquei minha cabeça para fora do corredor de estantes para ver a imagem de Sango e Kikyou discutindo. Droga, praguejei internamente me voltando para ele novamente.

- Bom, melhor eu apaziguar a situação então.

- Deixe que briguem. – ele pediu me puxando para ele. Por mais que eu quisesse, por mais que mexesse comigo, aquilo já estava cansando. Quem ele achava que eu era para ficar brincando comigo daquele jeito?

- Me solta, Inuyasha. – disse resoluta.

- O quê? – acho que a certeza em minha voz o pegou de surpresa porque ele parecia chocado.

- Me solta. Eu não sou seu brinquedinho e muito menos reserva de Kikyou pra você. – disse já um pouco irritada com o pensamento de estar sendo usada apenas por ele e Kikyou estarem brigados.

- Por que todos pensam que eu quero a Kikyou só porque estou com você?

- E não quer?

- A Kikyou?

- Não, o bozo! Inuyasha, para de olhar para minha boca e se concentra na conversa! – exclamei e ele se fez de ofendido com cara de inocente.

- Não, Kagome, eu não quero a Kikyou. – ele soltou com um suspiro. Eu podia ouvir passos vindo em nossa direção então me distanciei dele um pouco e comecei a olhar pelas prateleiras de livro novamente.

- E o que você quer então? – perguntei puxando uma cópia de Orgulho e Preconceito. Devíamos estar na seção de romances históricos ou algo do tipo. Fomos finalmente alcançados pelos passos.

- Aí estão. Os pais de vocês já foram notificados. Arrumem suas coisas, eles querem vocês em casa. – Eles nos querem em casa? Que diabos isso deveria significar? – Aproveitem que estamos no intervalo para buscarem seus materiais e os levarei para a sala de espera. – prontificou o disciplinário. Aproveitei a deixa para guardar o livro e sair dali. Passando por Sango, que continuava sentada discutindo com Kikyou, a puxei pelo braço para fora da biblioteca comigo.

- Sobre o que estavam discutindo?

- Ela acha que você é uma vadia que quer roubar o namorado dela. - _ex_-namorado, a corrigi em pensamento.

- Mesmo? – perguntei assustada.

- Claro que não, Kagome. Por que diabos ela pensaria isso? – ele revirou os olhos. Mas a brincadeirinha havia me assustado por um momento.

- Então o que era?

- Estávamos discutindo o divórcio de mamãe com seu pai.

- Ah.

- Acredita que ela ainda o defende?

- Não duvido.

- Pois então, ela acha que a culpa ainda é de mamãe e não daquele bastardo traidor. – já havíamos adentrado a sala de aula e estávamos pegando nossas coisas quando Kikyou entrou em busca das coisas dela.

- Por que estamos indo para casa? – perguntei aos quatro ventos.

- Não me importa, sair daqui é sempre bom. – bufou Kikyou, obviamente mal-humorada. Mas aquilo era realmente estranho. O colégio não costumava autorizar que os alunos voltassem para casa simplesmente por terem sido tirados de uma aula.

-

Eu encarava o teto tendo em mente que Sango e Inuyasha encaravam a mim. Kikyou batia as unhas em uma mesinha de vidro ao lado do sofá que estávamos. Sango e Inuyasha sentados no sofá a nossa frente.

- Aqui estão . – disse o disciplinário abrindo as portas para mamãe.

- Vamos, crianças. – ela chamou da porta sem nos olhar. – Kikyou e Inuyasha, vocês também virão comigo. – Kikyou indo para nossa casa? Inuyasha eu até entendia porque ela era sua madrasta e ele morava conosco, mas Kikyou?

_Pelo menos em casa eu teria Sesshoumaru_, era o que eu pensava durante todo o caminho tentando me distrair daquela dimensão alternativa em que eu havia me enfiado que mamãe chamava de carro. Sango e Kikyou não paravam por nenhum instante, discutindo a coisas mais triviais, como o quanto Sango acha que aquele batom extremamente vermelho que a que chamam de minha gêmea teima de usar todos os malditos dias a deixa com cara de, segundo palavras dela, puta, e como Kikyou afirma que o tão costumeiro e, na minha opinião, gracioso rabo de cavalo de nossa irmã mais velha é simplesmente desleixado e pouco feminino além de que deixa-a com cara de cavalo. Nota mental: dar _criatividade_ para Kikyou de presente de Natal, ela está precisando. E foi nessa hora que os ataques deixaram de ser verbais e se tornaram um pouco mais físicos. Sango, que nunca foi de levar desaforos para casa e não acho que ela faria um exceção agora apenas por que já estávamos no carro, partiu para o cabelo escorrido de Kikyou que estava ao seu lado na negra BMW 320i de minha mãe, que por sua vez reclamava efusivamente com o motorista ao seu lado no banco do motorista sobre "o que ela fez para merecer filhos tão rebeldes" na minha opinião essa pergunta ficaria mais adequada com um "o que ela _não_ fez", mas, hey!, só estou comentando.

Eu honestamente não tinha intenção nenhuma de separar Sango e Kikyou já que confio plenamente na capacidade de Sango de acertar uma no nariz arrebitado de minha _querida gêmea_, nada contra Kikyou mas ela estava pedindo por isso hoje pelo jeito que estava irritando Sango mais cedo e eu meio que estava no humor de ver sangue hoje. Inuyasha que antes se encontrava olhando distraidamente, ignorando tudo, a janela a sua esquerda bufou mostrando que sua própria paciência estava começando a se esvair no momento em que Kikyou o acertou uma cotovelada. E eu ri. Eu simplesmente ri. Deliciosa e copiosamente. Aquela cena havia sido simplesmente linda combinada com toda a bagunça do carro e eu não conseguia parar de rir. Eu simplesmente não conseguia. Era mais forte do que eu, e logo toda a atenção do carro, tirando a do nosso competente motorista, é claro, estava voltada para mim. O que apenas serviu para aumentar minha terrível crise de riso, lágrimas já começavam a correr por minha face e eu sentia meu abdômen doer enquanto me olhavam como se eu fosse louca. Kikyou e Sango pareciam até terem esquecido que estavam a tapas minutos atrás.

Com um pouco menos de dez minutos eu consegui me recuperar da minha leve crise, mas pouco a pouco, e o que mais me chocou foi que meu lindo irmão postiço não parecia irritado, emburrado ou ao menos intrigado com fato de que eu tinha acabado de passar dez minutos rindo de, bom, tecnicamente, dele. Ele apenas esboçava um, devo dizer _arrasador_, sorriso torto. Como se aquilo o tivesse divertido levemente. Mas logo suas feições estavam novamente fora de meu alcance quando ele se virou para encarar a paisagem fora de sua janela e me voltei para a janela ao meu lado tentando recupera meu fôlego. O resto do caminho foi tranqüilo e os segundos no elevador foram eternos devido ao silêncio.

- Todos os quatro na sala de jantar agora! – mamãe mandou ao entrarmos na casa. E fomos. Depois de meia hora ouvindo o sermão "bons comportamentos e responsabilidade" ela terminou com um. – Kikyou, seu pai teve uma viagem de negócios de ultima hora, você passará alguns dias aqui, Sr. Koshi – nosso mordomo - já providenciou que trouxessem algumas roupas suas para o quarto de hóspede, onde passará as próximas horas até o jantar. Quero todos em seus devidos quartos até o jantar! Isso inclui você também, Inuyasha. – ela o reprimiu quando este revirou os olhos. – E não quero ouvir nenhum pio de nenhum dos quatro. Subam! – ela completou ficando a porta da sala para que passássemos por ela. Ela nos seguiu até o corredor dos quartos e esperou que todos entrassem em seu respectivo. Claro que para dar um ar mais dramático, eu e Sango batemos as portas com uma força desnecessária causando uma estrondo quase ensurdecedor. Claro também que a batida não foi apenas para o bem do drama, fazia com que nossa mãe pensasse que estávamos com raiva, logo, nunca desconfiaria que sairíamos do quarto. O que anos de prática não fazem? Liguei o rádio no volume máximo, isso também sempre ajudava, e esperei alguns minutos.

No vazio corredor tomei as clássicas precauções de alguém que está se escondendo antes de adentrar no outro quarto rapidamente.

- Não sabe mais bater, Kagome? Eu podia estar pelado sabia, - ele sugeriu com a ponta de um sorriso cínico, - afinal, este _é_ o _meu_ quarto.

- Ah cale a boca! – eu disse indo até ele. Ele estava sentado na cama com o tronco apoiado nessa segurando um livro. Sentei-me entre suas pernas. Ele passou os braços ao meu redor, jogando o livro sobre cama e mordi o lábio aproveitando aquele momento.

**Continua... **

E ae, pessoas? What's up? ;D [/extremamenteidiotadevidoaoexcessodecafeinanoorganismo]

Táá, eu demorei, mas não me batam. Senão eu faço greve hein è__é

Desculpa garotas :D éé que tiipo, eu meio que travei pra escrever esse capítulo x.x acho que vcs que tb escrevem entendem isso.

E hoje eu vi que o mês tava acabando, (siim, eu vi que o mês tva akbanu só no dia 30 u___u algum problema?) e tomei vergonha na cara pra vir escrever.

Táá, é mentira (menos a parte do mes akbanu D:), o fato é que minha mãe me proibiu de sair de casa hoje e de durmi (qe tipo de mãe proibe a filha de durmi? ¬¬) entaao só me restou fikar no pc, aí tive que me forçar a escrever antes que entrasse doismilenove e eu ainda nao tivesse atualizado isso aki.

UHASUHUAHUSUAHSHUASAHUASHUA

Ahh, **revieews**!

e **FELIZ DOISMILENOVE**, pessoas *-*

ps: me desculpem se o cap tiver taao idiota qnto eu estou me sentindo no momento ;x AHSUHUASHUAUHSHUSHUAHUSHA

**paty saori: **aah muito obrigaada msmo msmo! Fiko mto feliz qe vc estaja gostando! Continua leendo, ta? E faala o qe vc taah axando :D beijos ;*

**carolshuxa****: **aaah! fiko mto feeliz msmo ki vc taah gostando! De verdade *-* e eah verdade, se fosse eeu jaah tinha agarrado o Inu tb ;x ASHUHUASHUAHUA Desculpa a demora, eeu escrevi umas três págs no word e traveei dpois, maas ta ae agora \o e entaao, ke ki vc axo desse cap? Beijos ;*

**Meyllin****: **adoooro leitoras novas *-*' HASHUAHUSUHAHUSAHUA ki bom ki vc taah gostaando da hist xD e desculpa a demora, cmo eu faleei antes, eu meeio ki traveei com esse cap. Escrevi umas três págs no word e dpois naao conseguia maais escreveer nada x.x taava fikaando uma meerda maaior do ke essa ke eeu posteei ;x AHUSHUHUSHUAUHAUHA Enfim, naao esqce de me flaar o ke vc taah axaando ateeh aki. Beijos ;*

**Uchiha Lara: **eei mininaa \o ki boom ki vc taah gostaando, ow! E naao, o Inu e a Ka não teem a mesma mããe, axo ki eu devia ter deixado isso maais bem colokado, ne? :/ Na verdade, eeu ainda não seei se colokareei a Rin AHUSHUAHUSHUASHUAUHA mas quem saab? Gostou do cap? Beijos ;*

**Katryna Greenleaf Black****: **Seéério? Aaah! Ki bom que vc taah adoorando! *-* Axo ki taah meio no estilo de gossip girl msmo AHUSHUAHUSHAUSHUAHUA Desculpa pela demora na atualização, eeu realmente naao tva conseguindo escreveer algo ki prestasse. ;P Pelo menos eeu teenteei, ne? Dpois me faala o ke vc axou. Beijos ;*


	6. Let The Games Begin

**N/A: Para os que quiserem deixei o link com as músicas tocadas no capítulo na nota final. Espero que gostem (:**

Capítulo Seis

Como se invadir meu quarto não fosse o bastante, ela agora ocupava espaço sobre minha cama.

- Inuyasha... – ela murmurou pedindo por minha atenção.

- Sim..?

- Você anda tão distraído nesses últimos dias. – ela comentou, mas parecia mais reclamar. – Se não te conhecesse diria que não me ama mais. – ela disse manhosa com um sorriso malicioso estampado no rosto. Mais? Não acho que tenho chegado a amá-la, em tempo algum, muito menos dito que o fazia a ela. Ri internamente com aquela prepotência tão característica dela. Kikyou ainda estava a minha frente demandando atenção e esperando por uma resposta negativa da minha parte em relação ao seu comentário. Mas por sorte minha porta havia acabado de ser aberta. Automaticamente me virei para ver a figura que adentrava meu quarto e fechava a porta atrás de si.

- Estou procurando Kagome. – Sango disse depois de alguns segundos após encarar com desdém Kikyou sentada a minha cama.

- Como pode ver ela não está aqui, - respondeu uma ríspida Kikyou – já tentou o quarto _dela_?

- É claro que já, eu não sou _você, _– disse Sango colocando a mão na boca fingindo falso arrependimento – quero dizer, _burra_. – fingiu corrigir encerrando a frase com um sorriso cínico. – De qualquer forma, achei que ela pudesse estar aqui. – deu os ombros.

- _De qualquer forma,_ você não pode ser muito inteligente para achar que ela estaria aqui. Por que diabos você teria motivos para isso? – Kikyou questionou retoricamente mas como resposta Sango arqueou as sobrancelhas e lançou um olhar significativo para mim que não passou despercebido por Kikyou.

- Te ajudo a procurá-la. – ofereci a Sango. Qualquer desculpa para sair dali. Suspirei. Levantei-me, sendo seguido por minha ex, e acompanhei Sango para fora do quarto. Não nos demoramos no corredor para não corrermos maiores riscos de sermos pegos. Adentramos o quarto de meu meio irmão. Ela estava lá. Sentada na cama, entre as pernas de meu irmão, cabeça encostada no ombro deste, olhos fechados e face relaxada, perfeita, se não fosse pelos braços _dele_ envoltos sobre a pele macia _dela_ enquanto lia um livro. Não me lembro de alguma vez ter tido tanta vontade de socá-lo como agora. Não que uma coisa tenha conexão com a outra, é claro. É apenas raiva contida pelo tempo que ele esteve fora. _Claro_. Além de que, quem fica lendo com uma garota como Kagome praticamente no seu colo? _Ridículo_. Eu sempre soube que Sesshoumaru era gay.

- O que querem? – ele perguntou deixando o livro de lado e fazendo com que Kagome abrisse os olhos para nos encarar visivelmente mal-humorada com a nossa chegada. Ridículo. Revirei os olhos.

- Jeez! Ninguém obedece aos castigos de mamãe mais, não? Estão achando que é o que? Festa? – exasperou Kagome desencostando do ombro de Sesshoumaru.

- Menos, Ká, já estou com dor de cabeça. – suspirou Sango – Estava te procurando.

- E o _casalzinho_? – ela perguntou com óbvio desdém. Pela cara dela, mais óbvio do que ela gostaria de ter demonstrado até.

- Bom, eu fui atrás de você no quarto de Inuyasha quando não te encontrei no seu. – Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha. Haha, toma essa! Sorri vitorioso. – ele estava lá com _ela _– Sango continuou apontando para Kikyou com a cabeça. Meu sorriso se foi. Matarei a Sango. Foi a vez de Kagome arquear uma sobrancelha, mas apenas por alguns segundos antes de revirar os olhos e dar de ombros, voltando a se reencostar em Sesshoumaru. – Inuyasha se ofereceu para ajudar a te procurar, e ela, bom, - pausou - veio como o cachorrinho obediente que é. – revirou os olhos.

- Sua... ! – Kikyou foi para cima de Sango com óbvia raiva. Mas parou ao ouvir a voz fria de meu meio-irmão.

- _Crianças_. Se querem brigar que o façam no corredor, este é o _meu_ quarto. – ele não chegou a levantar a voz e seu olhar já estava sobre o livro novamente mas o tom autoritário e inegavelmente frio estava lá e foi o bastante para parar Kikyou, que saiu batendo portas e se dirigiu para seu quarto.

Seguiu-se um silêncio no quarto e eu já não tinha mais um desculpa para estar parado ali. Pisquei. Kagome parecia incomodada com alguma coisa, nos braços _dele_.

- Acho que deveríamos ir agora... – Sango começou, tirando as palavras da minha boca. – Mas, venha até meu quarto mais tarde, sim? Eu tenho _novidades_ e acho que você gostaria de ouvir isso. Promete ir?

- Claro. – ela respondeu. Nós saímos. Fechando a porta eu não pude evitar finalmente perguntar Sango.

- Quando eles se conheceram?

- Quando moramos aqui pela última vez.

- Como?

- Eu não sei os detalhes específicos. Sesshoumaru estava no último ano e nós nem havíamos entrado no colegial ainda. Algo sobre Sesshoumaru ter esbarrado nela sem pedir desculpas e Kagome, _sendo Kagome_, foi tirar satisfações, isso durou umas boas semanas. Quando eu vi, já eram tão inseparáveis quanto eu e ela.

- Eles namoram ou, já namoraram? – perguntei um pouco relutante. Me sentia como um próprio masoquista que acabou de levar um soco e implora por mais.

- Não exatamente. – respondeu me olhando desconfiada. – Inu, isso seria... ciúmes?

- O quê? – engasguei, quase começando uma crise de tosse. – Claro que não. – revirei os olhos com a idéia de estar com ciúmes de alguém como Kagome. Justo _Kagome_. A ironia em pessoa, teimosia em carne e osso.

- Claro, claro. – será que a ironia era um traço de família? Vai ver todas as Higurashi's tinham em seu DNA.

- E o que era a sua _novidade_? – ela riu levemente com a minha pergunta, como se minha curiosidade fosse _realmente_ divertida para ela. Às vezes eu queria matar a Sango.

- Nada que você não ficará sabendo eventualmente. – ouvindo passos na escada nos encaramos e voltamos para nossos respectivos quartos.

-

Havia deixado a porta aberta e pude ver quando Kagome retornou para seu quarto 18h03, não que eu estivesse vigiando, mas seu quarto _era_ de frente ao meu que _coincidentemente_ estava com a porta aberta, apenas isso. Isso tudo era tão ridículo e irritante. E completamente frustrante. Por mais gay que soe eu sentia falta de seu toque, seu perfume. Eu queria seu toque, sentir seu perfume, seu corpo contra o meu. Meu corpo ansiava por aquilo. Era dificilmente algo normal. E com certeza não era sano. Tê-la andando por aí com _meu irmão_ realmente não estava ajudando na minha sanidade. Na verdade, a chegada dela em si já havia tirado, quase por completo, minha sanidade. A janela do computador piscou.

_Miroku diz:_

_Ficou sabendo? _

_Inuyasha diz:_

_Do que?_

_Miroku diz: _

_Bankotsu resolveu continuar "Hell Week¹" _

_Inuyasha diz:_

_Você está falando sério? Quando e onde? _

Aquilo era definitivamente do que eu estava precisando, uma semana inteira de festa em um quarto de hotel, bebendo até cair e ainda assim tentando ir a aula todas as manhas. _Hell Week_ era realmente um inferno. Mas quem disse que o paraíso era divertido?

_Miroku diz: _

_Segunda que vem, no Seasons Hotel² cinco da manhã. Serão apenas trinta pessoas ou algo assim então não espalhe. _

_Inuyasha diz:_

_Se não era pra espalhar por que me contou?_

_Miroku diz: _

_Porque Banks mandou._

_Inuyasha diz: _

_Então por que diabos me perguntou se eu já sabia se é você quem deveria me contar, anta? _

_Miroku:_

_Sei lá. Aumentar o suspense talvez. _

_Inuyasha: _

_Depois dessa to até saindo cara. _

Desliguei o computador para tomar uma ducha antes de descer para o jantar. Me troquei e passei a toalha por meu cabelo molhado tentando secá-lo, quando já estava apenas umedecido desci para o jantar. Kagome, Sango, Kikyou e Souta já estavam a mesa. Me sentei entre Souta e Kikyou. Sesshoumaru e meu pai pareciam discutir algo importante quando se juntaram a nós mas se calaram ao adentrar a sala de jantar. Sesshoumaru se sentou ao lado de Kagome. E a mãe desta entrou na sala seguida por alguns empregados que serviam a salada prontamente, deu um selinho em meu pai e foi sentar-se em seu lugar. Uma palavra: _eca_. O silêncio logo parecia reinar na sala durante o jantar. Kikyou ocasionalmente passava a mão por minha perna embaixo da mesa, o que apenas fazia com que eu imaginasse o que poderia estar acontecendo entre Kagome e Sesshoumaru embaixo daquela mesma mesa.

Durante todo jantar, não cheguei nem mesmo a reparar o que estava comendo. Kagome me pegou olhando-a e mordeu o lábio inferior incomodada. Típico dela.

- Licença. – ela pediu permissão para sair da mesa e seguiu para fora da sala. Alguns segundos depois meu celular tocou. Olhei o visor e me levantei.

- Me desculpem, com licença. – saí da mesa e segui para o terraço. Lá estava ela de costas para mim, pulsos fechados no celular. A noite estava bonita e a lua grande. Mas é claro que com todas as luzes da grande Tóquio não era possível se ver estrelas. Quando fechei a porta, Kagome se virou pra mim e deixou o celular em cima de um banco qualquer.

- Isso tem que parar, Inuyasha. – ela disse um pouco irritada se aproximando de mim.

- Isso?

- É. _Isso_.

- Isso o que?

- Você me olhando assim, você _sempre_ me olhando assim. Tem que parar! Eu mal consigo respirar com você me observando, me examinando sempre tão minuciosamente. – ela aumentava o tom de voz e às vezes olhava para o chão tropeçando nas palavras. Era engraçado, de um jeito bom. Quase sexy até. Ela continuava se aproximando. – Eu não agüento mais! É _torturante_. – ela agora me cutucava com o dedo indicador evidenciando ainda _mais_ sua clara _irritação. _

- Kagome... – eu a chamava enquanto ela começava a balbuciar palavras sem sentidos tropeçando uma nas outras. – Kagome – chamei mais uma vez, mas ela não parecia querer me ouvir. Ela realmente não estava me deixando nenhuma escolha. E ela realmente ficava linda irritada daquele jeito. _Mais_ linda.

Coloquei minhas mãos em suas bochechas prendendo seu rosto, ela me encarava surpresa. Lentamente aproximei nossos rostos. Mordi seu lábio inferior e o puxei para mim delicadamente o soltando em seguida. _Ela_ me beijou, puxando minha nuca e prendendo seus dedos em meus cabelos. Sua língua se entrelaça na minha calmamente, sem pressa, assim como aquele sentimento de uma descarga elétrica percorrendo meu corpo, será que isso nunca iria embora? Mais uma vez o momento era nosso e nosso apenas.

Suas mãos passeavam por meus cabelos e as minhas já haviam feito seu caminho passando por suas costas sob a blusa que ela usava. A intensidade do beijo estava aumentando e ela começava a literalmente se agarrar aos meus cabelos, passei uma de minhas mãos por sua coxa e a puxei para a lateral do meu corpo. Já estávamos ofegantes quando segurei sua outra coxa deixando-a no meu colo. Estava indo em direção a parede mais próxima para que Kagome pudesse se apoiar, quando a porta foi aberta. _Honestamente_, qual _diabos_ é o _maldito_ problema com o _timing _dessas pessoas?

Me virei para a porta para ver uma não tão envergonhada Sango, considerando a posição em que eu e Kagome nos encontrávamos. Kagome desenlaçou suas pernas voltando a ficar de pé e tentou arrumar sua blusa e short alinhando-os com as mãos, olhos no chão, enquanto esperava a irmã falar alguma coisa. Eu estava em um estado deplorável, precisando de um banho frio urgentemente. E eu sabia que minha cara não estava nem um pouco amigável naquele momento.

- Preciso falar com você, Ka. Se lembra? Você _prometeu_. – algo naquele "prometeu" me pareceu ter duplo sentido mas eu estava fora do assunto ali. E não acho que nenhuma das duas fosse me contar o que era. Talvez perguntar ao Miroku fosse o melhor a fazer. Afinal, ele e Sango parecem bastante íntimos ultimamente. Minha melhor chance é que ele saiba de algo. E quando Miroku é sua melhor chance a situação não pode estar muito boa.

-

- Ela faz tudo que quer, consegue tudo que quer. E se ela está com preguiça, ela faz com que outros consigam pra ela. É a maldita quinta lei de Newton. Não se brinca com Kagome Higurashi, Inuyasha.

- Igual a fogo? - ironizei.

- Pior. Com fogo você se queima e se transforma em cinzas, com Kagome, você se queima e transforma em um nada.

- Espera! Existe uma quarta lei de Newton? – perguntei perdendo o foco, todo o resto que ele estava falando simplesmente parecia... _besteira_.

- Claro, é a lei da gravitação universal.

- Sério? Bom, não pode ser uma lei muito importante considerando que nem sabia de sua existência...

- Inuyasha! – Miroku exclamou em repreensão. Mas sei lá, eu não era muito fã do Newton. Se ele não tivesse sido tão a toa não teria inventado tanta coisa que só contribuiu para o meu número dever escolar. – Desisto. Você nem ao menos está prestando atenção.

- Claro que estou. Estamos falando da lei da gravitação universal.

- Não, Inuyasha. Não estamos falando da lei – ele suspirou derrotado. – Estamos falando de você... e Kagome. – ele disse a ultima parte em quase um sussurro já que estávamos no corredor escolar e podíamos ser facilmente ouvidos por outros estudantes. Era sexta feira e a aula havia acabado segundos atrás o que significava que logo eu teria alguns bons minutos desconfortáveis no carro com meus _queridos irmãos._ Exceto Kagome que havia ficado em casa devido a uma _enxaqueca_. Ou pelo menos essa foi a desculpa que usou hoje para nem ao menos descer para o café da manhã, quanto mais vir a aula. Me despedi rapidamente de Miroku, para encerrar o assunto. Ele não sabia o que eu queria e aquele papo não estava nos levando a lugar nenhum. Sei lá, desculpe se eu realmente não acho que descobrir que existe uma quarta lei de Newton iria influenciar muito na minha vida.

Chegando no carro, Sango já havia se sentado no banco do passageiro ao lado de nosso motorista deixando o banco de trás para mim, Kikyou e o pobre do Souta, que para minha sorte e infelicidade dele se sentou entre Kikyou e eu. Kikyou parecia irritada desdo dia anterior e continuava a observar a janela, o que não estava me incomodando realmente, ao contrário da falsa do de cabeça de Kagome e o fato de que eu estava desperdiçando uma sexta feira perfeitamente boa indo para casa. Definitivamente, _Hell Week_ não poderia ter vindo em melhor momento.

- Quem vai na _Hell Week_? – perguntou uma animada Sango interropendo meus pensamentos e me fazendo arquear uma sobramcelha em confusão.

- Essa _merda _não deveria ser segredo?

- Como se Bankotsu fosse deixar de convidar um dos melhores amigos ou até mesmo deixar alguma Higurashi de fora da lista de qualquer uma de suas festinhas particulares. – ironizou Sango.

- Bom, de qualquer forma eu vou. E _as Higurashi's_?

- Se você vai, amor, acho que estarei lá também. – respondeu Kikyou. Até parece que ela realmente deixaria de comparecer a alguma festa... Quanto mais a _essa _festa.

- Então acho que todas as Higurashi's irão – sorriu Sango. Um sorriso que logo se tornou malicioso. – Kagome só não sabe ainda que vai...

- Não sei como _minha_ gêmeate agüenta. – o comentário de Kikyou foi prontamente ignorado pelos presentes no carro. Por algum motivo Kikyou estava realmente começando a me dar nos nervos.

- Ela não sabe ainda da _Hell Week_? – perguntei desconfiado.

- Oh, ela_ sabe._

- Por que alguém em sã consciência perderia _Hell Week_? É _a Hell Week._

- Kikyou, você não estava dizendo agora mesmo que só ia pelo Inuyasha?

- Sim... mas você sabe o que eu quis dizer... Pra mim não teria tanta graça porque eu amo o Inu, mas a Kagome não ama ninguém e acharia divertido... Você entende não é, Inuzinho?

- Oh, sim! _Claro_ que ele entende. – respondeu Sango entre risos.

- E Kagome está com uma _enxaqueca_, talvez realmente não possa ir. – comentei esperando pela resposta de Sango em relação a suposta e claramente falsa enxaqueca de Kagome.

- É... – ela disse como se tivesse esquecido da tal enxaqueca. O que apenas prova o quão irrealista ela realmente é.

- Mas temos um problema.

- E qual seria esse, _irmãzinha_? – perguntou Sango.

- Não sei se vocês perceberam, mas tecnicamente somos uma _família_ agora. – Kikyou fez uma careta antes de continuar. – quero dizer, antes seria fácil irmos para _Hell Week_: eu inventaria algo para meu pai, você e Kagome inventariam algo para mamãe e Inuyasha falaria qualquer coisa com o pai. Mas agora será meio difícil falar com mamãe que nós quatro passaremos uma semana fora, em um hotel, ao mesmo tempo, sem que ela realmente suspeite de algo. É quase impossível até.

- Ela tem razão. – me virei para Sango, meio desconcertado e surpreso. Desconcertado por não ter pensado nisso antes e ela estar certa e surpreso por _ela_ estar _certa_ e ter _pensado_ nisso.

- Milagres acontecem. – alfinetou Sango. – Realmente temos um problema. Não acho que mamãe terá problema em eu e Kagome irmos, devido ao peso de consciência que ela está pela mudança e tudo. Mas agora com você, Kikyou, morando com a gente e Inuyasha sendo seu novo enteado as coisas complicam. – Kikyou revirou os olhos.

- Vocês duas sempre foram as mais mimadas. – replicou para a irmã mais velha. Era realmente estranho pensar em Sango e Kikyou como irmãs, mesmo que meio-irmãs. – Mamãe sempre deu tudo a vocês.

- Supere seus traumas infantis, Kikyou. Não tenho tempo pros seus complexos de inferioridade no momento.

- Eu posso convencer meu pai que estou indo apenas para cuidar de vocês... Nossos pais estão tão preocupados em brincar de casinha e sermos uma família feliz que provavelmente acharão _lindo_ que eu também queira brincar de irmão mais velho. – desdenhei.

- Acho que posso falar que prefiro passar a semana no hotel esperando por meu pai voltar.

- Isso não funcionaria. Aparentemente o único motivo pelo qual vocês está passando tempo em nossa casa é para que você e Kagome sejam mais próximas uma da outra. – Kikyou e eu arqueamos a sobrancelha com a afirmação de Sango. – Ouvi uma conversa de mamãe ontem. – explicou. – Ela planeja que Kagome more com vocês por um tempo.

- Por que? – perguntei instantaneamente.

- O relacionamento de Kagome com nosso pai não é lá muito bom – Kikyou deu uma risada cínica – na verdade, é horrível. – corrigiu Sango - E mamãe quer mudar isso agora que estamos em Tóquio por tempo indefinido. Não ficaria muito bom na alta sociedade se descobrissem nossas pequenas diferenças familiares. – ela suspirou – parece que mamãe acha que para sermos a tal grande família feliz que ela tanto quer que _aparentemos_ ser, Kagome precisará aprender a conviver com o pai. Para isso Kikyou e Kagome precisam se reaproximar e Kagome precisa morar com o pai por um tempo.

- Eu irei também? – perguntou o antes calado Souta. Ele havia passado o tempo todo jogando no seu _sidekick _e ouvindo música com o fone do iphone no ouvido que podia jurar que ele nem ao menos estava nos ouvindo. Agora ele tirou um dos fones do ouvido esperando a resposta de Sango.

- Provavelmente, garoto. – ela disse se virando no banco e bagunçando o cabelo do irmão mais novo.

- Kagome já sabe? – Kikyou perguntou e Sango se virou para frente novamente.

- Sim. Falei com ela ontem após o jantar. – Pelo menos agora eu sabia qual era a tal _novidade_ da Sango.

- Ainda assim se tudo falhar, eu posso sempre usar a carta do "se todos estão indo porque eu não posso ir também" – Kikyou comentou voltando ao assunto original. Souta colocou o fone de volta e Sango deu de ombros. Já estávamos chegando em casa, e logo o motorista estacionou em frente ao prédio para descermos e seguiu para a garagem.

Ainda no elevador se era possível ouvir a melodia vindo da casa. Era definitivamente algo novo para mim. Relaxante e suave. Possuía um ritmo acolhedor e quente apesar da leveza da música. Eu já havia reparado no escuro piano de cauda ao canto da sala principal mas eu nunca o havia visto sendo utilizado, para mim era apenas mais um objeto-enfeite da mãe de Kagome.

- Kagome está tocando. – Sango sorriu.

- Ela nunca toca. – Souta fez uma careta, obviamente desaprovadora. Não posso culpá-lo se eu soubesse antes que ela tocava tão bem a obrigaria a tocar todos os dias.

- Não é grande coisa. – Kikyou revirou os olhos.

- Então por que _você_ nunca conseguiu aprender? – Ponto pra Sango.

- Porque tocar piano era realmente o meu sonho. – ironizou Kikyou. – eu tinha e ainda tenho mais o que fazer. – a musica foi suavizando ainda mais e ao entrarmos na casa ela já estava quase parando. Ao nos avistar Kagome sorriu e se levantou.

- Ah, Ka. Continue. – choramingou Sango.

- Mas eu já terminei. Na verdade já estava subindo quando chegaram. Pensei que demorariam mais, com o trânsito de sexta-feira e etc.

- Só mais uma, mana. – Souta pediu. Kikyou já havia seguido para seu quarto e eu assistia cena silenciosamente quando Kagome olhou para mim antes de responder ao irmão.

- Outro dia então. – ela disse voltando sua atenção a ele. – Prometo, ok? Apenas quero tomar banho e me deitar um pouco agora. Ainda estou um pouco cansada. – forçou um sorriso e deixou o cômodo. Passei por Souta, bagunçando o seu cabelo e fui em direção ao meu quarto.

- Está me seguindo agora, é? – perguntou sem se virar para mim.

- Não acha que seu ego está precisando ser podado, não? Se não se lembra meu quarto _também _é nessa direção.

- Oh, sim, mil perdões. Acho que subestimei a inteligência do meu perseguidor.

- Kagome, Kagome.

- Meu nome, vê se não gasta. – ela finalmente parou de andar e se virou com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

- _Oh, sim, mil perdões, _majestade_. _Nunca mais cometerei tal pecado. – disse com uma mesura.

- Não se faça de santo, Inuyasha. Você nunca abandonaria seus pecados. – ela disse maliciosa enquanto se aproximava.

- Talvez esteja errada. Talvez sejam eles que nunca me abandonem. – ela riu sinceramente. O som de sua risada sem nenhum vestígio de sarcasmo era totalmente melodioso. E raro. A música mais bela do mundo, e eu havia me apaixonado por ela no momento que há ouvi outro dia no carro. – Você fica linda rindo. – sussurrei ao pé de seu ouvido. Me arrependi de tê-lo feito no segundo seguinte, é claro. Ela me olhou com uma expressão surpresa e depois desviou o olhar.

- Você é incorrigível, Inuyasha. – ela sorriu antes de seguir seu caminho para o quarto.

-

O sábado e o começo de domingo se passaram normalmente e com muita chuva. Todos havíamos conseguido nossas desculpas para a semana que se aproximava mas em compensação a luz da casa havia acabado devido a tempestade que se seguia e estávamos reunidos na sala para algo que nossos pais estavam chamando de "hora familiar". Só o nome já me dava vontade de vomitar.

A sala principal estava iluminada pela luz de vários candelabros ornamentados espalhados pelo local. Meu pai, Souta e minha madrasta estavam sentados em almofadas organizadas no estilo árabe no chão enquanto jogavam _Scrabble³_. Admito que ela realmente sabia ser criativa improvisando coisas assim como agora. Sesshoumaru lia sentado em uma das poltronas mais iluminadas pelos candelabros com uma Kagome sentada no ombro da poltrona. Aparentemente fazendo de tudo para irritá-lo. E o mais estranho; ela realmente parecia conseguir tirá-lo de seu estado neutro e frio de ser. Era inacreditável que alguém realmente tivesse algum efeito sobre Sesshoumaru, mas Kagome parecia exercer efeito em qualquer homem na face da terra. Sango e Kikyou pareciam finalmente terem dado uma trégua na atitude passivo-agressiva das duas enquanto jogávamos pôquer sobre a mesa central de vidro, sentados no sofá.

- Ok, é oficial. Estou me sentindo um tanto quanto inclinada a morrer com o silêncio sepulcral dessa casa. – se pronunciou Kagome.

- Kagome Higurashi, olhe o que fala.

- Desculpe, mamãe. – disse com uma voz arrastada e nem um pouco arrependida. – mas só pra saber, devo pular da janela agora ou vocês ainda pretendem colocar algumas sepulturas pra enfeitar a casa?

- Kagome, se está reclamando tanto por que você mesma não produz o fundo musical? – sugeriu Sango com um sorriso no rosto. Ela e Souta lançavam todo o tipo de indireta, e diretas, para Kagome tocar desde que a ouviram na sexta.

- Oh, eu sei que amam o som da minha voz. Falarei pelo resto da noite, por vocês. – ela disse de modo dramático com os olhos brilhando em sarcasmo.

- Não acho que era exatamente isso que sua irmã quis dizer, Kagome. – meu pai a cortou.

- Realmente, Kagome, não gastei milhões investindo nos seus estudos musicais para que você não os utilizá-se.

- E o feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro... – cantarolou Souta. – Foi reclamar do silêncio...

- Milhões... Dificilmente foram milhões. Qual o problema dela com matemática? Milhões, hah. Faça-me rir. – Kagome cuspia as palavras de modo quase inauditivél enquanto passava por mim em direção ao piano. Se sentou e se virou para a família que esperava por ela antes de se virar novamente para o piano e começar a tocar Toccata and Fugue em D menor do Fantasma da Ópera de Bach, fazendo todos com exceção de nossos pais e Sesshoumaru rirem devido ao tom macabro da música.

- Kagome! – sua mãe a repreendeu.

- O quê? – se fez de inocente. – Me mandaram tocar, oras. Só achei que a musica combinaria com o clima.

- Kagome Higurashi... – sua mãe começou.

- Ok, ok. Já entendi. – assim se virou novamente para o piano. A música começou grave e lenta para com o tempo ganhar um caráter mais leve. Logo, os dedos de Kagome se moviam agilmente pelas teclas. Com o passar das músicas os presentes iam pedindo licença para seguirem para seus quartos. Primeiro meu pai e madrasta seguidos por Kikyou, Souta e Sesshoumaru em seus devidos tempos. Alguns segundos depois de Sesshoumaru nos deixar, Sango se levantou.

- Se comportem. – disse ao sair do cômodo. Fechei o livro que agora fingia ler e sentei-me em uma poltrona perto ao piano.

- Por que nunca me contou que tocava?

- Mil perdões novamente. Porque realmente a primeira coisa que digo a alguém que conheço é que sei tocar o piano. Além de que se eu dissesse, acreditaria?

- Não realmente. Pelo menos não quando te vi pelas primeiras vezes.

- Foi o que pensei... – ela pausou. – Por isso é melhor que descubram minha _habilidade _por si próprios.

- Não combinaria com a pessoa que você se faz passar. – respirei - Você é completamente diferente da pessoa que finge ser, Kagome. – ela parou de tocar, se virou para mim se levantando abruptamente.

- Eu não finjo ser ninguém, Inuyasha. – disse dando a volta no banco do piano.

- E todo aquele teatro que você monta na frente de _toda a escola_? Do seu _pai_? De sua mãe? Até mesmo com Sango algumas vezes! O jeito com se porta, como fala, como se–

- Chega, Inuyasha! – ela gritou e parou por alguns segundos. Respirou fundo e levantou a cabeça com uma feição calma e concentrada. - Eu não quero ouvir... – sussurrou. – Vou para o meu quarto agora. Boa noite.

- É disse que estou falando merda!

- Eu já disse "chega", Inuyasha. Você vai acordar a casa inteira com seus gritos. Agora, boa noite. – e assim me deixou sozinho na sala. Frustrado.

-

O som de Dangerous de Akon invadia meu quarto, o maldito do telefone, pensei, antes de jogar o travesseiro sobre minha cabeça para abafar o som. Tudo estava escuro. Só podia ainda ser madrugada.

Após dois minutos sob o barulho do toque percebi que quem quer que fosse não iria desistir e jogando o travesseiro no canto do quarto coloquei o telefone no ouvido.

- O quê é droga?

- Recrutamento. _Hell Week está começando. _Seu bilhete de entrada, Taisho, e a do Houshi é uma calcinha fio-dental de renda vermelha. Dê seu jeito. Vocês têm uma hora para estarem no lobby do _Seasons_. A limusine já está aí, nenhum outro veiculo é permitido. Boa sorte. Espero que precisem. – e com isso Bankotsu desligou. Olhei no relógio ao lado da cama, eram três da manhã. Me troquei em menos de cinco minutos e peguei a pequena mochila com o básico para o resto da semana. Se tudo corresse _bem_ eu _não teria tempo_ de voltar pra casa antes de domingo. Saí ao corredor apenas para encontrar as três irmãs e suas mochilas. Lê-se malas para um mês de viagem.

- Precisamos de uma foto do nosso professor de filosofia dormindo. Você, por acaso, não teria uma, teria?

- Não, Sango. As três estão com a mesma tarefa? – conversávamos enquanto fazíamos nosso caminho para fora da casa.

- Sim. Maya disse "as Higurashi's".

- Hey, nenhuma de vocês por acaso teriam uma calcinha fio-dental vermelha de renda, teriam? – perguntei deixando um pouco do meu sorriso malicioso interno transparecer.

- Fio-dental não. – Kagome respondeu. Corando no segundo em que percebeu o que havia dito fazendo com que ríssemos.

- Mas você pegou uma fácil, podemos passar em qualquer sex shop no caminho. Mas não faço idéia de onde o professor de filosofia mora.

- Eu sei. – Kikyou disse. – Arranjaremos a foto nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça. - Disquei o número de Miroku enquanto caminhávamos.

- Alô? – ele atendeu em poucos segundos.

- Procure um sex shop aberto no caminho para o Seasons e me ligue. Te encontrarei lá. – Desliguei. Para ter atendido tão rápido ele já deveria ter recebido o telefonema também.

- Anda, Kagome! – Sango apressou a mais nova que havia parado em frente ao escritório do primeiro andar.

- Precisamos deixar um bilhete. O que escrevo?

- "Saímos mais cedo. Qualquer coisa estamos com os celulares. Amamos vocês." Assina e coloca em algum lugar visível enquanto a gente vai descendo. Inuyasha leva suas coisas. – Sango a apressou.

- Eu não sou burro de carga, sabia? - Sussurrei para a mais velha.

- Poderia ter me enganado. – sussurrou a mais nova enquanto seguia na direção contrária a nossa.

Foram dez minutos para sair de casa e dez para chegarmos a casa do tal professor. Chegando lá as três saíram do carro e me mandaram esperar. Eu particularmente preferia não ter conhecimento sobre o que elas fariam então fiquei. Contados sete minutos depois elas já estavam de volta no carro enquanto eu pegava o endereço da sex shop com Miroku. Sango repetiu rapidamente o endereço para o motorista e fomos, por sorte tudo era no caminho do Seasons. Bankotsu realmente tinha pegado leve conosco. Alguns minutos depois estávamos em frente a um sex shop enorme.

- Isso parece mais uma loja de departamento. – comentou Sango.

- Vamos logo. – apressou Kikyou.

- Ei, meninas. - Saindo da limusine encontramos Miroku parado na entrada do local. As três o cumprimentaram e entraram rapidamente enquanto eu e Miroku seguíamos. Acho que não eram muito fãs da idéia de serem vistas em uma loja daquelas e ainda por cima com nós dois. Quando as alcançamos Kagome brincava com um chicote de couro que havia achado no caminho.

- Gostou? – ela perguntou.

- Oh sim. – respondeu o pervertido Miroku.

- Se concentre seu pervertido. - Em questão de segundos Sango já estava ao seu lado puxando sua orelha em outra direção deixando para trás uma divertida e _extremamente sexy _Kagome que havia deixado a casa com um vestido de seda preto cruzado nas costas e botas de cano alto da mesma cor que iam acima do joelho que só contribuíam para o visual do chicote quando pegou ao lado um arco com vermelho chifres. Claramente pertencentes ao conjunto do chicote.

- E agora? – perguntou mordendo o lábio.

- Você não presta, Kagome.

- Eu sei – ela respondeu entre risos.

- Por isso os chifres combinam com você.

- Ouch. Essa doeu. – ela fez uma cara cínica de magoada e depois riu de si mesma. – Não brinque comigo, Inu. – ela ameaçou estalando o chicote no chão me fazendo rir.

- Vamos, _amor_. Miroku e Sango já conseguiram o que vocês precisavam. – disse Kikyou se agarrando em meu braço. Meu sorriso e o de Kagome se foram naquele instante, e Kikyou sorriu para a irmã mais nova.

- Pare de brincar com tudo que vê, _irmãzinha._ – disse ela me puxando para o caixa da loja onde estavam Miroku e Sango. Puxei meu braço e Kikyou de desenlaçou. Chegando no caixa algum tempo depois a infame pergunta saiu dos lábios de Kagome.

- Por que vocês há um sex shop aberto até essa hora?

- Por que vocês estão em um sex shop a essa hora? – replicou o atendente.

- Bom ponto. – ela sorriu maliciosa.

Quando estacionamos em frente ao hotel ainda tínhamos dez minutos de sobra. Entrando no saguão principal lá estava Bankotsu ao lado da mesa de café do hotel que no momento estava coberta com taças de champanha. Nos juntamos a ele que chamou os encarregados de levarem nossas mochilas para os devidos quartos. A organização dos quartos era mais uma das surpresinhas de Bankotsu.

- Quantos sobreviveram o recrutamento? – perguntou Miroku.

- Por enquanto quinze contando com vocês e Maya. – Maya não precisava passar pelo recrutamento por ajudar na organização de tudo. Bankotsu nunca conseguiria arquitetar toda _Hell Week _sem a ajuda de alguém como Maya e ele sabia, ela era responsável por quase tudo que envolvia buffet e criatividade. Enquanto Bankotsu criava as regras, jogos e cuidava para que sempre houvesse bebida. – Os sobreviventes estão no saguão de entrada do salão Winter. Me esperem lá enquanto aguardo os últimos a chegarem.

- O que espera que façamos com a foto e a lingerie? – pergunta Kagome.

- Façam o que quiserem, não tem mais utilidade para mim mesmo. – deu de ombros. – Mas Kagome, permita-me dizer que estás _encantadora _essa madrugada.

- Obrigada, acho. – respondeu desconfiada antes de seguirmos para o saguão.

Enquanto aguardávamos os minutos finais apenas mais três adentraram o saguão. antes de Bankotsu aparecer com um microfone e se dirigir a entrada do salão Winter.

- Parabéns a todos que chegaram aqui e blábláblá. Ninguém liga pra essas merdas. Agora estamos oficialmente dando inicio a 5º _Hell Week._ – com isso Bankostu abriu a grande porta dupla de madeira do salão e deixou que todos adentrassem o local onde o enorme salão havia sido transformado em um cassino cheio de garçonetes com roupas mínimas. – E que os jogos comecem.

**Continua... **

Hey, girls*!

Como estão?

Primeiro de tudo as notas:

**1.** Semana Infernal ou Semana do Inferno. Como vocês preferirem.

**2.** Ok, eu não sabia o nome de algum grande hotel de Tóquio então inventei um. Me Desculpem.

**3.** Scrabble é um jogo americano muito jogado de se montar palavras. Eu não sei seu nome no Brasil então deixei assim msmo, ok?

Agora os links das músicas:

1. A que Kagome está tocando quando Sango, Souta, Kikyou e Inuyasha chegam:

Before Stars Sleeping - Yiruma.

[h t t p : / / w w w . a i m i n i . n e t / v i e w / ? f i d = G2g60xjIcztaD1hDz6E9]

2. Toccata and Fugue - Bach.

[h t t p : / / w w w . a i m i n i . n e t / v i e w / ? f i d = cunJqMs8CTUJKuotC7u5]

3. Canon in D (Piano Solo) - Pachelbel

[h t t p : / / w w w . a i m i n i . n e t / v i e w / ? f i d = GZEzfyteGPoWIspYYzSa]

Agora meu falatório de final de cap.:

E então? Gostaram? Sei que demorei MUITO pra postar. Eu tinha intenção de postar antes de viajar mas não deu. E agora durante a viagem estava super difícil de escrever pela falta de tempo. Para terem idéia estive em cinco estados diferentes nas ultimas três semanas.

Então pra compensar fiz um capitulo maior e vim na lan postar. Já estou fazendo o próximo capitulo e posto quando voltar pra casa. [/mataraulaéoquehá]

Como estou na lan não dá tempo de responder as reviews, responderei no próximo capitulo e as que derem respondo por email mesmo. Mas saibam que li e amei todas. Obrigada, gente. Beijos pra vocês.

Por favor, reviews! *-*

Por favorzinho? *--*

Criticas também são bem aceitas, poxa. u.u

*como nenhum garoto deixou review me sinto no direito de presumir que há apenas garotas lendo essa fic. :/


	7. Hell Week: Day One

Capítulo Sete

Hell Week: Primeiro Dia

O salão lembrava os cassinos da década de cinqüenta quando estavam no auge, a iluminação era escassa e as cores verde e vermelho dominavam o local. Vendo o brilho nos olhos dos presentes Bankotsu limpou a garganta demando suas atenções mais uma vez.

- As oito teremos limusines saindo do hotel para o colégio. _Todos _devem estar nelas. Quem não comparecer as aulas será cordialmente pedido para se retirar de nosso maravilhoso inferno particular. – sorriu. – Antes que comecem a apostar gostaria de avisar que o quadro de quartos estará na recepção em, – pausou olhando para o relógio de pulso – exatos vinte minutos. Aproveitem. Eu sei que eu vou. – e com isso entregou o microfone para alguém do hotel e seguiu pegando uma das garçonetes pela cintura.

Kagome olhou aquilo tudo maravilhada. Beberia seus problemas para longe naquela semana. Se tudo corresse como planejado sua única preocupação ali seria chegar a aula a tempo e não deixar com que nenhuma entidade do colégio percebesse que estava embriaga. O quão difícil isso poderia ser?

Inuyasha já havia desaparecido, assim como Miroku. Ela simplesmente não o via em lugar algum. Não que ligasse para onde estava, ou o que estava fazendo. Não, nunca admitiria algo assim para si mesma. Mas notou que sua gêmea também não estava a vista. Coincidência? Dificilmente achava. Sango, felizmente, ainda estava ao seu lado.

- Oh meu Deus, eu _preciso_ jogar Black Jack. – disse a mais velha puxando a irmã pelo braço através do salão. A mesa verde aveludada já estava sendo ocupada por Miroku e Kiyo, e a presença de Miroku ali apenas serviu para aumentar a desconfiança de Kagome.

- Kiyo, você poderia ser um amor e nos emprestar uma ficha? Sango está _morrendo_ para jogar e ainda não pegamos nossas fichas. Você poderia...? – Kagome pediu fazendo sua melhor cara de cachorro pidão. Kiyo, assim como a grande maioria masculina no planeta simplesmente não sabia como negar algo a Kagome e as emprestou algumas fichas cedendo seu lugar para a morena que aceitou com um sorriso enquanto Sango sentava no lugar entre Kagome e Miroku.

O crupiê distribuiu as cartas começando por Kagome que estava a sua esquerda e indo em sentido horário.

- Só um aviso. – ela pausou. – eu não sei jogar Black Jack. – terminou lançando um falso olhar irritado para irmã ao seu lado.

- Maior minhas chances de ganhar. – riu o moreno.

- Não comigo na bancada. – brincou Sango.

- Ok, ok. – interrompeu mais uma vez a mais nova. – Mas eu continuo me dando mal. – apontou.

- Se quiser, pode ir aproveitar a festa e deixar com que eu cuide da Sangozinha aqui. – Miroku piscou para ela sugestivamente.

- Ok então. – ela riu maliciosamente e deixou a mesa, passando a jogada, para a surpresa do casal que não espera que ela realmente se fosse. Houve um silêncio envergonhado entre os dois por alguns segundos antes de Miroku quebrar o gelo.

- Acho que terei que dar uma surra nesse jogo apenas em você agora. – ele piscou divertido fazendo com que Sango risse da cena.

Inuyasha vagava pelo salão iluminado com um copo de uísque na mão tentando fugir de sua mais nova sombra. Kikyou. Agora simplesmente parecia estar em todo maldito lugar que ele ia!

Terminou o liquido em um gole e pegou outro com a garçonete que passou ao seu lado. A garota deu um sorrisinho, claramente flertando com ele. Era loira, olhos verdes e lábios finos. Não tinha nada de Kagome, era totalmente sem graça e comum, ele notou antes de continuar a vagar sem destino.

Com o passar das horas já deveria ser quase sete da manhã quando Inuyasha finalmente decidiu parar com os copos de uísque e sentou no chão, encostado em uma parede em um canto mais afastado de toda a confusão do cassino improvisado. Sua cabeça já latejava e ele havia parado de contar os copos que virava depois do décimo.

Logo viu uma certa Kagome cambaleando em sua direção enquanto carregava uma garrafa de tequila quase no final. A garota ainda ia acabar com cirrose com o modo com que bebia. Mas quem era ele para lhe falar alguma coisa?

Kagome que estava a procura de algo para se apoiar quando o salão começou a rodar sem razão aparente, avistou seu encantador Inuyasha com uma cara nada feliz sentado contra a parede. Se não soubesse que aquela já era sua quarta _garrafa_ de tequila diria que ele poderia estar pior do que ela. Mas isso não era possível, ou era?

Cambaleando até ele, Kagome escorregou pela parede sentando ao seu lado. Dando uma pequena batida com a cabeça na parede pela falta de coordenação, o que apenas fez com que o bêbado ao seu lado começasse uma crise de riso.

- Ouch. Isso vai doer mais tarde. – ela previu passando a mão no local que bateu.

- Não é só isso que irá doer. – ele parou de rir ao notar o pouco de sangue na outra mão da garota.

- Uma garrafa estourou. Nada demais. – por alguns minutos a conversa parou por ali. Kagome encostou a cabeça na parede e fechou os olhos tentando fazer com que sua embriaguez passasse mas aquilo apenas a deixou mais enjoada então se voltou para o garoto ao seu lado novamente. – Meu Deus, essa porra desse salão não vai parar de girar nunca? – esbravejou.

- Não me faça perguntas difíceis garota. E mantenha sua boca fechada, sua voz estridente está me dando dor de cabeça. – ele mentiu. A voz dela não era estridente e nem nunca o daria dor de cabeça, mas ele precisava que ela e aqueles lábios dela ficassem quietos para que ele pudesse lutar a vontade de tomá-la nos braços ali mesmo. E bêbado aquilo se tornava ainda _mais _difícil.

- Minha voz não é estridente! – ela aumentou o tom causando uma dor latejante na própria cabeça. – Esquece. Sei o que quer dizer. – suspirou derrotada. Ele apenas se virou para ela com uma sobrancelha levantada. Não, ela não sabia o que ele queria dizer. Voltou a apoiar também sua cabeça na parede para não olhá-la demais e cair em tentação. - Ficou sabendo dos quartos? – e por que ela simplesmente não sabia calar a boca?

- Não. E a não ser que estejamos no mesmo não me importo de saber. – ela riu.

- Bom, então você não se importa de saber—

- Sei que vai me falar de qualquer forma então diga de uma vez.

- Uau. Alguém aqui é um bêbado bem grosso hein. – ela provocou. – Seu quarto é você, dããr, – ela se reprimiu e deu um riso formando um sorriso nos lábios dele – Sango e Kagura. Número 602.

- E o seu?

- Eu, Bankotsu e Miroku. 603. – ele arregalou os olhos. Por que diabos ela tinha que estar no mesmo quarto que dois pervertidos e nenhuma mulher? Ela bocejou graciosamente e deitou a cabeça no ombro do garoto ao seu lado. – Estou com tanto sono.

- Não durma, temos aula em algumas horas e se você dormir agora não acordará mais.

- Sim... – ela suspirou ciente de que nenhum despertador poderia acordá-la, mas ele era tão confortável para ela. Pegou a garrafa que estava praticamente esquecida ao seu lado e a terminou em um gole. O liquido apenas não queimou por todo o caminho de sua garganta porque ela já estava sedada demais.

Inuyasha continuava a olhar para cima encostado na parede tentando não pensar nas longas pernas da garota esticadas ao seu lado. Claro, cobertas pela longa bota que ela cruzava uma perna em cima da outra mas ainda assim partes de suas coxas estavam a mostra entre as botas e o curto vestido preto. Por que ele deixou ela sair de casa assim, _mesmo_?

Ah, porque ele não podia fazer nada contra isso.

Kagome bufou entediada. A garota parecia uma criança mimada quando bêbada, pelo amor de Deus!

- Fique quieta, garota.

- Quer parar de me chamar de garota?

- Não, _garota. _– ela fez que iria reclamar mas fechou os olhos.

- Ai. – estava extremamente enjoada por não ter comido praticamente nada desdo dia anterior e bebido digamos, _bem_ mais do que deveria, logo sua cabeça doía mais do que deveria também. Tudo um tanto quanto proporcional.

- Venha. – ele chamou levantando e estendendo a mão para que ela fizesse o mesmo.

- Onde? – questionou desconfiada. Além de que não acreditava poder andar muito no estado que estava.

- Ande logo. – apesar de desconfiada e hesitante ela já havia colocado a mão sobre a dele então ele apenas a puxou. Forte demais, ela diria. Sua cabeça girou. O enjôo voltou com tudo e o lugar ficou embaçado por poucos segundos, por isso ela acabou caindo sobre o peito dele enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço enquanto o mundo não parecia querer parar de girar. Ele a deixou ficar ali por alguns segundos sentido o cheiro de rosas que seu cabelo exalava. Ele nunca tinha visto ou sentido nada igual. Ainda de olhos fechados ela cambaleou para trás novamente. Ele passou um dos braços dela por seu pescoço e segurou em sua cintura fina para que ela pudesse se apoiar nele. Carregá-la do jeito que ele estava simplesmente não era a melhor das idéias então isso teria que dar.

Kagome não fazia idéia de onde estavam indo, mas estavam saindo do salão, pelo menos isso ela sabia. Ele soltou a mão da dela ainda segurando sua cintura com a outra e abriu a porta do salão. O ultimo gole de tequila estava finalmente fazendo efeito enquanto ela sorria ao observar atentamente o chão de mármore ao andarem. Em sua mente os mármores faziam desenhos de animais e aquilo de alguma forma parecia ser extremamente engraçado no momento.

Ele observava-a pelo canto do olho enquanto andavam. Pelo menos ele estava mais sóbrio do que ela. Passando por mais uma porta e ele viu quando ela sentiu o vento frio que os acertou em cheio pelo modo como ela tremeu com o calafrio. Claro, havia o risco de ela ficar gripada. Mas era isso ou deixá-la levar uma baita de uma suspensão quando aparecesse totalmente chapada no colégio.

Fora aquele primeiro contato até que o lado de fora não estava _tão_ frio. Ele a sentou em uma espreguiçadeira branca do terraço e se ajoelhou em frente a ela tirando suas botas lentamente. Ela se limitou a se apoiar na cadeira e observá-lo atentamente. _Tão _lindo que deveria haver algum tipo de lei contra pessoas assim. Era injusto demais.

Quando ele terminou de tirar sua bota correu as mãos carinhosamente e sem pressa de seus pés a sua coxa fazendo algo totalmente inusitado: fazendo Kagome corar. Para ele os diferentes tons de vermelho que seu rosto adquiriu era totalmente adorável mas em sua mente foram causados pelo excesso da bebida e o vento gelado. A respiração da garota perdeu o ritmo mas logo ele já estava de pé novamente. Ela observou enquanto ele tirava a camisa pólo preta que fazia com que os olhos âmbares dele se sobressaíssem e colocou o celular que havia tirado do bolso do lado dela. Se sua respiração já estava sem ritmo antes seu coração esqueceu de bater duas vezes quando viu o físico impecável de Inuyasha tão perto dela. Tão palpável. Se controlar ali era uma tortura. Ele estava com aquele abdômen perfeito a vista e uma calça jeans escura quando estendeu a mão novamente para Kagome.

Kagome aceitou aquela mão se hesitar nenhum segundo, talvez pela falta de oxigênio chegando no cérebro a impossibilitando de raciocinar qualquer ação. Tudo que ela soube era que em um minuto estava em terra firme e no outro nos braços do Deus grego de intensos olhos âmbares com os braços envolta do pescoço do tal Deus grego como apoio, e no seguinte já estava sentindo a água fria por seu corpo enquanto ele dava curtos e torturantes passos para dentro da piscina descoberta do terraço do hotel. E não havia mais ninguém ali. Mas naquele horário quem estaria?

Inuyasha lentamente soltou Kagome de seus braços. Ela firmou os pés no chão antes de afundar rapidamente apenas para molhar os cabelos e o rosto. Quando emergiu Kagome já se sentia mais alerta. E suspirou mordendo o lábio inferior. Inuyasha havia feito o mesmo que ela e seus cabelos prateados de tão loiro brilhavam ainda mais que o normal molhados.

Como alguém poderia ter algum pensamento racional com um Inuyasha assim em sua frente?

- Obrigada. – foi tudo que conseguiu bolar.

- Está melhor? – ele perguntou tirando um fio de cabelo molhado dos lábios de Kagome. E ela apenas fez que sim com a cabeça. Ele na verdade estava estranhando ela não ter ser irritado com ele por a levar para a água fria. Outra corrente fria passou por eles e Kagome tremeu com o frio.

Aquela água estava estupidamente gelada. E seu vestido preto colando no corpo apenas fazia com que sentisse ainda mais frio. Ele a abraçou no intuito de aquecê-la e sentiu o mamilo rígido de Kagome, devido ao frio, contra seu peito sem camisa. A respiração dela parecia pesada e com intervalos demorados, como se ela tivesse fazendo um grande esforço naquilo. Ela o abraçou pelo pescoço, um abraço intimo que colava os corpos dos dois. Ele pode sentir o coração da garota batendo freneticamente e sabia que o seu estava do mesmo modo. Estavam em silencio novamente, um silencio confortável. Não havia silêncio constrangedor entre os dois.

Se antes Kagome estava com frio, agora parecia estar queimando. O corpo quente de Inuyasha junto ao seu era melhor do que qualquer aquecedor. Não queria que aquilo tivesse acontecido, mas suas pernas pareceram vacilar por um segundo quando os lábios de Inuyasha alcançaram seu pescoço a beijando logo abaixo do lóbulo da orelha.

- Não, Inuyasha. – pediu ela com a voz rouca. Ele continuava a beijá-la fazendo uma trilha de fogo em sua pele até seu colo. Sentiu um frio na barriga e o desejo quase tomando conta de si. – Por favor, não. – ela suplicou mais uma vez, a voz ainda mais rouca e falhada. Soltou os braços que prendia no pescoço dele e deixou a mão cair sobre seus ombros quando os lábios dele tomaram os dela. A língua dele não pediu permissão quando começou um beijo intenso, faminto, e ainda assim lento. A sanidade dela estava se esvaindo lentamente...

Ele sabia que era errado, claro que sabia, mas isso não iria pará-lo, não agora que já havia começado. Mas ele estava errado. Ao tomar os lábios da garota sentiu o forte gosto de bebida. Ele não poderia fazer isso com ela _agora_. Queria ela completamente lúcida quando fizesse aquilo com ela. Iria se afastar, só que era simplesmente tão difícil quando a ouvia soltar pequenos gemidos involuntários contra o beijo.

As mãos que ele prensava contra a cintura de Kagome a mantinha totalmente colada a ele, podendo sentir a excitação dele conta ela. Aquilo apenas estimulava Kagome ainda mais. Mas que droga, ela deveria estar lutando contra as investidas dele e não as retribuindo!, pensou em um breve momento de lucidez. Foi tudo que precisou para se lembrar que devia se afastar dele. Colocou a mão logo abaixo dos ombros dele fazendo pressão, tentando o empurrar. Mas ele mal parecia notar. Virou o rosto para baixo para que os lábios dele não alcançassem os seus e tentou o empurrar novamente.

- Pare, Inuyasha... – pediu novamente. Não muito obstinada, mas pelo menos estava tentando mais do que segundos atrás. Ele pareceu acordar se seu transe e deu um passo para trás. Ela lutou contra a vontade de dar um passo para frente e ele passou os dedos pelo cabelo desarrumando-os.

- Me desculpe. – ela estranhou. Desde quando ele se desculpava por suas investidas contra ela?

O celular dele começou a tocar e ele aproveitou para sair da água rapidamente. Pegou o aparelho e constatou que era apenas o alarme dizendo ser sete e meia.

- Temos que ir. – disse sem se voltar para ela. – Saímos do hotel em meia hora. Consegue ir para o seu quarto sozinha? – ele a acompanharia se ela achasse necessário mas não queria se dar muitas chances ao lado dela naquele momento ou acabaria se aproveitando da garota sem remorso.

- Sim. – depois de toda aquela água fria e acontecimentos que despertaram sua atenção, por assim dizer, ela não se sentia mais tão bêbada. Sim, sua cabeça ainda doía e ela ainda se sentia meio zonza mas nada muito forte.

- Estou indo então. – quando a olhou de relance viu que ela já estava ao seu lado completamente molhada. O vestido colado no corpo, a roupa e cabelo pingando, e ela se abraçava tremendo de frio. Ele jogou sua blusa seca para ela.

- Não vou vestir isso! – exclamou indignada.

- E posso saber por que não? – indagou divertido.

- Como vou sair pelo corredor numa blusa desse tamanho?

- Como sairá pingando?

- Melhor do que praticamente nua.

- Pior do que completamente resfriada.

- Huh! – ela bufou em desdém, torceu as pontas do vestido deixando parte da água cair e jogou a blusa no ombro. Não estava vestindo mas também não estava deixando de usá-la. – Contente?

- Quase lá. – disse com um sorriso malicioso. Ela bufou novamente se irritando com o sorrisinho no rosto dele, e passou por ele, pegando suas botas e indo em direção a porta. Ele sorriu ainda mais ela enquanto se afastava. Era engraçado como ela parecia encantadora até quando irritada.

Ela chegou no quarto apenas para dar de cara com Miroku e Bankotsu. No momento em que fechou a porta atrás de si se lembrou do vestido ensopado colado em seu corpo e se xingou mentalmente por não ter vestido a blusa. Os dois arquearam uma sobrancelha maliciosamente. Se não fosse tão... constrangedor, pelo modo como ela estava, teria sido engraçado. Correu para o banheiro do quarto e trancou a porta, mas não sem antes ouvir um: "aquela não era a blusa do Inuyasha?" "Não pode ser, Miroku...". Tirando o vestido molhado e jogando na pia para depois enrolar-se em uma toalha. Jogou a blusa de Inuyasha junto ao seu vestido e saiu do banheiro.

- Onde está minha mala. – pediu. Os dois apontaram para a mala ao lado da cama do meio. Por que ela tinha que ficar na do meio? Pegou a mala e arrastou para dentro do banheiro.

Inuyasha chegou em seu quarto ainda pingando, segurando os sapatos nas mãos e sem blusa. Sango olhou para ele e começou a rir histericamente. Ele lhe arqueou uma sobrancelha em resposta. O que diabos era tão engraçado afinal de contas?

- Te assaltaram e jogaram na piscina? – perguntou a garota entre risos enquanto segurava o estômago de tanto rir. Inuyasha apenas bufou. Pegou sua mala em cima da cama do meio e foi se trocar no banheiro. Deixando para trás uma histérica Sango.

-

Ir para aula era a pior parte daquela semana infernal. A cabeça de Kagome não podia doer mais, ela estava com sono, irritada e morrendo de fome. Sango que não havia bebido muito estava bem apesar do sono e fazia o máximo para dar cobertura para a irmã deitada sobre os braços na carteira ao lado da sua. Faltando um minuto para bater o sinal dando fim as aulas do dia, Kagome tampou os ouvidos tentando se proteger do barulho estridente que viria em pouco tempo. Ao deixarem a sala para irem embora Kagome se dependurou no braço de Sango, a morena sabia que não era tão confortável como o de Inuyasha mas era melhor do que nada. Sango olhou para ela com dó de ver a irmã menor assim e curiosidade.

- Não sei como conseguiu chegar aqui. Seu estado era precário algumas horas atrás.

- Inuyasha.

- Oh. – se calou sem saber o que dizer por um momento e então com um olhar repreendedor perguntou: - Como exatamente ele fez isso?

- Água fria e café. – era verdade ele havia dado para ela um daqueles copos grande de cafés pra viagem quando ela estava entrando na limusine com Bankotsu e Miroku para vir para o colégio. E ela mais uma vez agradeceu aquilo mentalmente. Apesar de ser verdade Sango continuava com as sobrancelhas erguidas, agora em descrença.

- Kagome, por que essa sua cisma com Inuyasha? – ela queria saber o que aqueles dois tinham. Não podia pensar em nada que tivessem em comum fora o ocasional mau humor. Xingavam-se e brigavam como gato e rato. Aquilo só podia ser atração física. E não queria ter que passar por mais um dos divórcios da mãe apenas porque a irmã queria o filho do padrasto. Se fosse algo mais, ela não seria contra, porque sabia que Kagome merecia alguém que amasse e a amasse de volta. Mas simplesmente não via como aqueles dois podiam ser _algo mais_.

- Sei lá, a única coisa lógica que eu tenho em mente é que eu talvez seja alérgica ao Inuyasha.

- Porque...?

- Bom, - ela respirou tentando por os pensamentos em ordem, mas sabendo que não fariam sentido para Sango, do mesmo jeito que não faziam para ela, desistiu e continuou. - pra começar meu coração faz essa coisa de bater muito rápido quando o vejo, sinto como se fosse ter um maldito ataque cardíaco a qualquer segundo, segundo porque eu sempre arrepio e perco toda e qualquer noção de equilíbrio com o toque daquele idiota, é como se eu, _eu_ entre _todas_ as pessoas, fosse uma criança que estivesse aprendendo a andar, terceiro, quando ele me beija, ondas de calor percorrem pelo meu corpo e eu sinto como se minha temperatura aumentasse. Se isso não é alergia eu não sei o que é... Só falta uma crise de espirros, pelo amor de Deus!

- Ah, Kagome! – Sango simplesmente não conseguia parar de rir da cara da irmã que parecia brava com a reação dela. Não é que Sango estava errada? Não é que aquilo _podia _ser algo mais? Ou pelo menos por parte de Kagome sim. Mas e Inuyasha? Agora ela parou de rir. A fama de Inuyasha não era uma das melhores e não ficava mais confiável com seus inúmeros namoros com Kikyou. – Espero que sua alergia passe. – respondeu tentando ao máximo não rir. Aqueles dois estavam realmente providenciando umas boas crises de riso para ela ultimamente. – Só um segundo, Ká. – Sango pediu avistando Inuyasha no corredor. Ela não sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo mas deixou Kagome encostada na parede com os olhos fechados de cansaço e entrou na primeira porta que havia. Inuyasha seguia conversando com Miroku e por isso não viu a garota a sua frente. Trombando em Kagome que quase foi ao chão se não fosse pelas mãos dele, uma em seu braço e outra em sua cintura. Sango puxou Miroku para dentro da sala ainda com alguns alunos que ela estava.

- O que seria isso? – perguntou Miroku.

- Complô, oras. – respondeu direta. Ele riu ao seu lado e se pos a observar junto a Sango o casal que agora parecia conversar. O estranho, que ambos e provavelmente todos os que passaram por aquele corredor na hora, notaram era que Inuyasha ainda não tinha tirado as mãos que tinha usado para prevenir a queda da de olhos azuis brilhantes. Ainda mais brilhantes em frente a ele.

Mas não poderia durar para sempre, certo? Bankotsu passou pelos dois os apressando para voltarem para o hotel pois as limusines estavam esperando e partiam apenas uma limusine por quarto.

-

Chegando no hotel, Bankotsu e Maya reuniram todos no saguão de entrada novamente para darem o aviso do dia.

- Hoje teremos um de nossos ilustres joguinhos. Caça ao tesouro. Os grupos são os mesmos dos quartos, e não é permitido ajuda da criadagem do hotel e muito menos ajuda de alguém de fora. – começou Bankotsu.

- O tesouro é a chave da suíte presidencial. E acreditem, vocês _querem _achá-la. – sorriu Maya maliciosamente. – Como eu e Bankotsu não podemos participar, nossos respectivos quartos receberam uma pista a mais.

- O território do hotel é o único permitido. – lembrou Bankotsu. – Quem achar a chave terá direito a dois dias no quarto, e algumas surpresinhas dentro deste. E o melhor de tudo, alguns privilégios que serão divulgados depois que a chave for encontrada. Vocês têm até meia noite. Estaremos esperando no bar do restaurante do hotel.

- Podem ir. A primeira pista está no quarto de cada um. Boa sorte.

Ao final da frase os presentes correram para seus devidos quartos e Miroku saiu puxando uma desanimada Kagome pelo braço. Sango empurrava as costas de Inuyasha que não parecia interessado com o jogo. Kagome deu um meio sorriso de simpatia para Inuyasha que respondeu da mesma forma.

Aquele seria um longo dia .

**Continua... **

Não gostei muito desse capitulo, como sempre neah?, demorei para começar a escreve-lo devido a frustração de talvez não corresponder a expectativa de todos em relação a Hell Week. Entao me desculpem por qualquer coisa. Espero do fundo do coração que tenham gostado e é claro que eu nao tenha ficado muito abaixo das expectativas de todos.

Hell Week foi simplesmente muito dificil de se narrar, fato. Comprovado cientificamente até.

Sei que devem ter estranhado a narração em terceira pessoa, acreditem, eu também. Não é muito meu estilo, mas precisava ser feito. Senao muito da historia acabaria sendo omitido ou deixaria sem nexo.

Mas nao se preocupem, **a narração em terceira pessoa é temporária**, terão que agüentá-la apenas um pouquinho mais.

Como sempre... **Reviiews**! *-* AHUSHUUSHUHASHUAUSA

_Resposta das reviews do cap5 e cap6. _

**Jaline****:** AHUSUHAUHSUHASA siim, siim. A Kagome é muito safada. (66' mas com uns deuses desses quem não seria? Obrigada pelo elogios, amore. Que bom que está gostando. Espero que continue lendo. ;*

**tsuy-chan12**: Perfeeita? *-* AHUSUHAUHSUAHSUHA tambéém não eah pra taanto, neah? xD Mas obrigaada. *-* Quem sabe eeu não faço um triangulo amoroso com o Sesshy mesmo! :O o uniko ruim eah ki ele vaai fikar um poko ausente durante a Hell Week :/ Mas continua lendo, tah? ;*

**Meyllin****:** Aah, garota! Não some naao heein! AHUSHUASHUAUHSA. Eu tbm queria um abraço daqeles do sesshy tb :/ AUHSHUASHUASHU ;*

**PATY SAORI**: AHUSUHAUHSUHASHUA. Que bom que você ficou ansiosa. Espero que ainda esteja gostando da historia. ;*

**Belle Lune's**: Aah, ki bom ki você amou *-* eeu tambéém adooro Yiruma. ;*

**Katryna Greenleaf**: E então? Como está hell week? Eu aceito sugestões x.x de qlqr forma, axo ke eles tem bastante camisinhas siim (66) AHUSUHASHUAUSUHA. Bota sorte nisso! Imagiina ter um Inuyasha e um Sesshoumaru pra você! Meu deus, eu quero tb x.x

**carolshuxa**: Siim ela toca piano *-* muito liindo neah? Eu adooro piano! Os dois se agarrando no terraço foi bom msmo (66) AHUSUHASHUAHUSA aqueles dois teem um fogo! ;x Axo ki a Ka e o Inu ficarem no msmo quarto assim na sorte seria muita marmelada o__o' AHUSUHAHSUAUHSHUA. ;*

**Lore Yuki**: maais? Aquele capitulo teve onze págs! Pareei ali pke imagineei ki o pessoal jaah ia tah caindo de sono no teclado. AUHSUHSUHUAHSUHA. Eu odeio escrever a narração do Inu. O.o' AUHSUHASHUHUASHUASHA. Me irrita profundamente u.u E ao mesmo tempo também é mais fácil do que a da Kagome ;~ entaao, vai entender neah? xD Aah, eu amo piaano. Tiinha que colocar essas musicas ;X E, a propósito, eu também amo momentos Inu e Kagome ;X AHSUUHAHSUUAHSUA Espero que você possa vir ler sem problemas qndo suas aulas começarem. Boa sorte com as aulas pke dpois que eu faltei umas três semanas no começo do ano viajando eeu meio ki me f*di. ;*

**Tmizinha**: Looira *--* claaro que eu tive que responder sua review mais cedo por email. E estou lutando para não respondê-la de nvo aqui, agora. Amo você, loira. Manda um beijo pro celular. ;*

**Vitória – chan**: AHUSUASHUHAUHASHU e entaao? Gostou da Hell Week? se qser me dar, aceito sugestões. ;*


	8. Hell Week: Day Two

Capítulo Oito

Hell Week: Segundo Dia

Kagome não fazia idéia de para onde estava sendo puxada mas acompanhava, sem vontade, os passos largos de Miroku.

Ele parou e ela distraída trombou em suas costas.

- Mas que mer— parou observando Sango e Inuyasha agora à frente de Miroku.

- Preciso falar com você. – Sango disse olhando para o moreno a sua frente.

- O que quiser, Sangozinha. – respondeu com um sorriso, a seguindo para um canto.

Inuyasha observava Kagome. Ela estava obviamente desconfortável na presença dele. Algo que ele percebia estar se tornando cada vez mais comum. Ele sorriu. Era bom ver sua presença ter algum tipo de influência sobre ela. A menor que fosse.

Por que ele sempre tinha que ter aquele sorriso torto, beirando o malicioso, estampado no rosto toda vez?, ela se perguntava internamente. Não sabia se o beijava ou socava para tirar aquele maldito sorriso dali. Era irritante!

- Está melhor? – ele perguntou com o sorriso ainda no rosto.

- Bastante. – respondeu tentando parecer fria. Ele riu. – o que foi agora? – ela perguntou ficando ligeiramente irritada.

Ele se aproximou dela passando a mão pela face da garota. Ela ficava corada quando irritada. Não era o corada que ele gostava mas o vermelho ficava bem em seu rosto de qualquer forma. Ela estranhou o toque, talvez não tanto quanto devesse, a cada dia ele parecia ficar mais carinhoso e aquilo, bom, a assustava. Muito. Ela se afastou.

- Para com isso, droga! – exasperou.

- Epa! O que está acontecendo aqui? - Miroku se aproximou e se colocou entre o casal. Ninguém respondeu. O silêncio se seguiu e Sango também já havia se aproximado.

- Nada. Sono me deixa mal humorada. Podemos ir agora? Dormir na suíte deve ser bem mais confortável... – sonhou a garota mordendo o lábio. O moreno a pegou pelo pulso, sem forçar, e a puxou. Chegando no quarto a garota caiu sobre sua cama. Não precisou de mais do que um minuto ali para cair no mais profundo sono. Estivera cansada demais.

-

Acordou com a porta batendo. Logo vários chutes foram ouvidos contra a porta enquanto, o que ela identificou como a voz de Inuyasha, gritava xingamentos contra a porta de madeira.

Passou a mão pelo rosto, os cabelos desarrumados, os olhos inchados e a cabeça doendo. Sua cabeça parecia mais pesada agora do que antes de dormir. Calmamente se sentou na cama e se virou para a figura que agora tentava socar a porta. Aquilo não podia ser bom sinal.

- Poderia diminuir o volume? - pediu ela.

- Não enquanto esses _imbecis_ – aumentou o tom contra a porta – não me deixarem _dar o maldito fora daqui!_ – continuou a gritar.

- Do que está falando? – perguntou a garota coçando os olhos sem dar muita atenção a ele.

- Não está vendo que me prenderam aqui com você? – perguntou Inuyasha arqueando a sobrancelha. Ela ficava burra depois de acordar ou o que? Ele obviamente não estava brigando contra a porta por livre e espontânea vontade, oras.

- Fora o estrondo da porta e os seus berros me acordando, não vejo problema nisso. – comentou a garota naturalmente.

- Não? – rebateu ele com um sorriso malicioso. Típico, pensou ela.

- Quero dizer, temos três camas, frigobar, chocolate, batatinhas e bastante espaço. No ápice do seu tédio, você pode muito bem assistir televisão, Inuyasha. – explicou.

Ele parou para pensar e honestamente, ela estava certa. Se ele ligasse para a caça ao tesouro seria realmente ruim ficar preso ali, mas ele não ligava. Qual era a de Miroku e Sango em prendê-lo ali? Não consegui entender qual poderia ser o objetivo dos dois. Se aproximou de uma das camas e se jogou sobre ela.

- Você devia dormir um pouco... – comentou a morena. Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça, deitando a mesma sobre o travesseiro. Ela ligou a televisão e deixou o volume baixo.

-

- Kagome, acorda. Hey, ta tudo bem. – Ele dizia tentando despertar a garota do pesadelo. Ela se debatia, o que fazia com que ele, agora sentado junto a ela, a colocasse quase em seu colo, forçando um abraço contra ela.

Ela despertou e se agarrou ainda mais a ele em busca de algo para se apoiar, se assegurar. Ele mantinha os braços ao redor dela em um abraço forte e aos poucos ela foi se acalmando.

- Desculpe...

- Por ter um pesadelo? – ele questionou divertido com os braços ainda ao redor dela.

- Err, acho que sim. – ele riu com a confirmação.

- Você sabe o quanto isso não faz sentido, não sabe? – ela sorriu.

- Mas você estava cansado e eu te acordei...

- Na verdade, eu estava vendo televisão... – comentou a fazendo olhar para ele e em seguida para o aparelho de televisão desligado. Ela se lembrava muito bem de desligá-lo antes de adormecer.

- Não estava não - Ela arqueou a sobrancelha como costumeiro.

- Por que você não pode ficar quieta e concordar comigo? – ele provocou com um sorriso aberto para ela. – Tem que questionar tudo!

Ela riu e ficaram ali, em silencio, por um tempo.

- Quer me contar sobre o que era o pesadelo?

- Não, na verdade não quero não. – ele riu de novo e ela se levantou da cama o deixando lá sentado.

- Eu não queria saber mesmo! – brincou fazendo bico.

- Idiota.

- Por você...? – ela bufou com a brincadeira sem conseguir disfarçar o sorriso no rosto.

- Aprendeu essa com o Miroku?

- Assim você fere meus sentimentos, Ká. – dramatizou o garoto colocando a mão sobre coração. – O que está fazendo? – ela estava de joelhos em frente sua mala no chão, revirando-a.

- Indo tomar banho.

- Ah, você não vai não. – ele disse se levantando e indo até a garota.

- E posso saber por que diabos não? – indagou colocando as mãos na cintura.

- Porque, Srta. Kagome, eu fiquei aqui sozinho a tarde _e_ noite inteira enquanto você dormia, você não vai me deixar aqui morrendo de tédio de novo. – ao final da frase ele já havia manejado pegar a garota e jogá-la contra uma das camas.

- Inuyasha, tire as mãos de mim. - ela disse em evidente tom de ameaça. – E eu não te deixei _sozinho a tarde e noite inteira_ porque você estava _dormindo _também, pelo amor de Deus!

- Tecnicalidades, Ká, tecnicalidades. – ela tentava afastá-lo enquanto ele se colocava por cima dela com cuidado, a prendendo na cama. Ele segurou os pulsos que ela tão motivadamente usava para tentar socá-lo e os prendeu sob a cabeça dela.

- Eu vou gritar "estupro", Inuyasha. – ameaçou o fazendo rir, ela mesma estava lutando para não rir. Pôde sentir a respiração quente dele contra sua pele. Ele mordiscou a orelha da garota e ela soube que não conseguiria resistir por muito mais tempo. – Me solte _agora_, Inuyasha!

- Quando você vai entender que eu te quero, Ká? – as palavras sussurradas no ouvido da morena a atingiram como um raio. Por algum motivo ele a _querer_ simplesmente não parecia o bastante para ela. Apenas serviu para relembrá-la de que ele a queria assim como provavelmente queria qualquer outra garota bonita que visse no salão. E mesmo sem saber o porquê, aquele pensamento a machucou. Provavelmente era apenas seu ego falando. Certo?

Inuyasha percebendo a falta de reação da garota levantou o rosto para encará-la, os olhos dela pareciam frios naquele momento. Ele havia feito algo errado? Ela aproveitou a distração dele para se levantar. Pegou sua mala e se trancou no banheiro sem dizer nada. Inuyasha apenas sentou na cama e ficou olhando enquanto ela entrava no banheiro. O que ele havia feito de errado agora, droga?

Ele já estava se acostumando com os olhares de falso desprezos e as evasivas da garota, mas nunca aquele olhar. E o pensamento de ser o causador direto daquilo era horrível. Por que tudo era tão difícil com ela? Quando tentava ser carinhoso ela fugia, quando demonstrava que a queria ela reagia assim. Ouvindo barulho da água do chuveiro passou a mão pelo cabelo demonstrando sua frustração e nesse momento Sango abriu a porta com Mirouku atrás de si, já devia ser madrugada.

- Hey, - ela sorriu – cadê a Ká?

- Banheiro. – respondeu irritado e passou por Sango batendo a porta atrás de si sendo seguido pelo amigo.

Kagome esperou o estrondo da porta antes de abrir a do banheiro. Havia ligado chuveiro apenas para dar a Inuyasha a impressão de que realmente havia entrado no banho enquanto tentava fugir do garoto, mas não esperava dar de cara com sua irmã mais velha ao sair.

- Quer me contar por que ele saiu daqui parecendo que ia matar alguém? – perguntou a mais velha.

- Não, mas obrigada.

- Me deixe reformular então. Você _poderia_ me contar por que ele saiu daqui parecendo que ia matar alguém?

- Não foi você quem disse que eu deveria me afastar? Sinta-se feliz, estou me afastando. – jogou as mãos para o alto como que em derrota.

- Ká, não seja idiota, você sabe muito bem o que eu quis dizer e se você acha que você e o Inu valem a pena, você deveria se arriscar.

- Mas não vale! – Kagome praticamente cuspiu a frase.

- Não?

- Claro que não. Ele é o Inuyasha.

- E...?

- E daqui a pouco estará de volta com Kikyou. Ele apenas está se divertindo enquanto isso não acontece, então não serei eu a entrar no meio disso.

- Para mim parece que você está é com medo.

- Não é medo, S., só estou usando o bom senso.

- Aquele que você nunca usou antes? – Sango ironizou com um sorriso.

- Sango! Você sabe que eu estou certa. Você sabe que ele não será bom pra mim. – replicou se sentando em uma das camas.

- Esse que é o problema, Ká. Eu sei disso mesmo? Quer dizer, eu sabia, mas agora eu já não sei mais, ou pelo menos não tenho certeza. – Kagome riu.

- Deixe de besteira. Só porque vocês dois viraram amiguinhos você acha que ele deixou de ser um idiota. Eu estou cansada de caras tentando me levar para cama. Eu já tive o meu número de Inuyashas.

- Ele não é um idiota, eu apenas não o conhecia. E se já teve tantos "Inuyashas" por que não ter esse também?

"Porque eu posso me apaixonar." Pensou a mais nova, relutante. Inuyasha era turbulento demais, petulante demais, irritável demais. Bonito demais. Rico demais. E rápido demais com as mãos para seu próprio bem (1). Kagome, por mais que quisesse, não podia negar que ele, no final do dia, era um tanto _perfeito _demais. Se dormisse com ele não teria mais volta. Se apaixonaria. E ela faria de tudo para evitar que aquilo acontecesse.

- Porque nenhum deles era da minha família.

- Ah, a desculpa da família. Você não considera seu pai parte da sua família e vai considerar Inuyasha? Arrume uma melhor. E rápido porque eu e Miroku conseguimos a suíte presidencial para vocês.

- Pois eu acho que quem deveria usá-la é você e Miroku. Ela seria muito mais bem aproveitada...

- Kagome...

- Até parece que você acha que eu nao percebi. Mas vamos sair daqui. Eu estou cansada desse quarto.

- Está tendo festa na área da piscina coberta. – sugeriu sem perceber a mudança de assunto da mais nova.

- Ótimo. Eu preciso de distração.

-

- Inuyasha, você poderia, pelo amor do bom Deus, parar de beber?

- Por que?

- Porque está me irritando. – replicou Miroku observando Inuyasha virar algum tipo de licor como se fosse água.

- Então vá embora.

- Não com você rabugento e nesse estado. São quatro da manhã, sabia? E ao contrario de você, eu não dormi o dia todo.

- Pode deixar, eu cuido dele. – Kikyou se ofereceu aparecendo atrás de Miroku, que por sua vez a olhou com desconfiança. - O quê? O que você acha que posso fazer com ele? Afogá-lo na piscina cheia de gente?

- Eu estava pensando mais em o que ele pode fazer com você... – respondeu em voz baixa. Inuyasha podia estar um pouco alterado demais para usar a educação com Kikyou. Ou no pior dos casos alterado demais para usar a língua para formar palavras ao invés de fazer outras coisas, mas ele precisava dormir um pouco depois de tanto tempo acordado.

-

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go (good girls go bad)_

- Eu adoro essa musica. – comentou Sango enquanto passavam pela área da boate que fora improvisada perto da piscina.

- Ótimo porque nós vamos dançá-la! - Kagome a puxou para o meio da pista com um sorriso no rosto. O ritmo da musica já tomava conta e ela podia se sentir bem mais leve. Nenhuma preocupação. Apenas dançar.

_I know your type  
Yeah, daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite (one bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
Cuz just one night  
Couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control_

Kagome se movia sendo levada pela batida da música, de olhos fechados nada poderia afetá-la. Nenhum Inuyasha, nenhum pai, nenhuma Kikyou. _Nenhum Inuyasha_. Se ela tivesse sorte, nenhum Kouga estaria por perto também.

_She was so shy  
'til I drove her wild_

Talvez fosse disso que ela precisava. Uma noite sem pensar. Uma noite para se perder o controle.

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad_

_You were hangin' in the corner with your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble but you couldn't resist_

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go (good girls go__ bad)_

_(bad, bad)_

_(Good girls go bad)_

A idéia era tão apelativa quanto o pensamento das possíveis conseqüências não era. Mas o objetivo não era _não pensar_? Jogou os braços para o alto quase que reafirmando seu plano deixando a musica tomar conta de si mesma mais uma vez.

Foi quando sentiu o corpo quente se colando ao seu, mas não se importou, apenas continuou a dançar. Com ele. Seu corpo contra o dele, com movimentos sensuais e lentos. Ela o estimulava, queria ver até onde ele agüentaria ali, naquela pista de dança improvisada.

_I know your type  
Boy you're dangerous  
Yeah you're that guy (that guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control_

- Que pena que você nunca foi uma boa garota. – o garoto sussurrou em seu ouvido fazendo referência à música. Estava tão próximo que ela pôde sentir a respiração batendo no lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Que pena que você sempre será o cara que eu seria estúpida de confiar. – rebateu sem se dar o trabalho de se virar para encará-lo reconheceria aquela voz em qualquer lugar.

_She was so shy  
'til I drove her wild_

Ele a virou para si e ela pode ver o desejo estampado em seu rosto. Era bom se sentir desejada, principalmente depois de todo o fiasco com Inuyasha. Ela se sentia como se parte dela estivesse indo embora desde que ele apareceu, a parte destemida, sexy e cool de sua personalidade. Agora ela tinha que se preocupar com se apaixonar e irmãs gêmeas _e_ sua nova família. Só lembrar disso tudo fazia com que ela se sentisse perdida novamente. Foi por isso que ela não afastou Bankotsu quando ela a beijou.

Ele beijava bem, mas não era _de tirar o fôlego_. Era apenas um beijo.

- Não estou afim, Banks, mas obrigada. – e com uma piscadela a morena foi novamente na direção da irmã se esquecendo completamente da música.

Após Sango convencer Kagome de que ela deveria dormir na suíte para pelo menos não desperdiçar um quarto tão bom, Kagome foi dormir, afinal, dividir uma cama com Inuyasha não podia ser tão difícil assim, podia?

Ela cambaleou para dentro da enorme suíte presidencial sem dar muita atenção para a porta destrancada, e nem ao menos se deu ao trabalho de acender a luz, apenas seguiu para a cama. Ela podia não ter bebido, mas estava exausta e só queria dormir. O problema foi que ao chegar perto da cama percebeu uma silhueta a mais ali.

Inuyasha tinha companhia. É claro que tinha. Ela o havia negado, não havia? Ele arranjou outra. Aquilo a incomodou. Ser trocada tão rápida e facilmente certamente seria um golpe na auto-estima de qualquer um.

Chegando mais perto, num claro movimento autodestrutivo, afinal o que ela ganharia enxergando melhor a situação?, Kagome viu que a segunda silhueta pertencia a ninguém menos do que Kikyou. Isso de ser trocada pela gêmea já estava cansando. _De verdade._

A garota seguiu para fora do quarto nas pontas dos pés mas acabou tropeçando no pé de uma mesinha de centro. _Droga, _pensou_. _Por que seus momentos de desastres se davam nas horas mais inoportunas?

- Kagome? – perguntou a voz rouca de Inuyasha já se sentando na cama, sem camisa.

- Não se preocupe, não vou incomodar vocês dois. Já estou saindo. – terminou fechando a porta atrás de si e respirando fundo.

- Ótimo, devia ter ido dormir no meu quarto de uma vez. – reclamou a garota enquanto chamava o elevador para voltar para seu quarto com Miroku e Bankotsu, antes de se lembrar que falar sozinha não ajudava sua situação.

- Kagome! – ela viu Inuyasha saindo da suíte ainda sem camisa e correndo até ela. Apertou o botão do elevador mais uma vez. E mais uma, só por precaução. Ele se aproximava. – Hey!

- Já estou descendo, Inuyasha, volte pro quarto.

Ela parecia brava, o que o fez com que um pequeno sorriso se formasse no canto dos lábios de Inuyasha.

- Deixe de birra, você está presumindo coisas que não aconteceram. – disse ao alcançá-la.

- Não me importa o que aconteceu, deixou de acontecer ou quase aconteceu. Não tenho nada com a sua vida. – ela entrou no recém chegado elevador. E ele a acompanhou.

- O que está fazendo?

- Te obrigando a me ouvir. – respondeu apertando o botão de trava do elevador.

- Que merda, Inuyasha. Onde você acha que estamos? Na porra do _Grey's Anatomy_? Liga essa porcaria logo. – ele riu.

- Sua irritação é comovente – ele dizia enquanto se aproximava dela - mas eu não dormi com Kikyou. – e colocou a duas mãos ao redor de seu rosto tentando obrigá-la a olhar para ele.

- Não me importa, droga. Eu só quero dormir. – teimou a garota sem se dar por convencida.

- Sabe... eu acho que você...

- Eu...? – continuou ela, percebendo que ele não sabia muito bem como continuar.

- Você... Você é muito teimosa. – ele disse por fim, saindo de seu transe e deixando que as mãos caíssem ao lado de seu corpo. Inuyasha se afastou e apertou o botão fazendo com que o elevador entrasse em movimento imediatamente.

- Não é o que você ia dizer. – ela podia ver nos olhos dele que não era aquilo. – o que você ia dizer?

- Deixe de besteira, eu já falei. – agora foi a vez dela de apertar o botão de trava. – pensei que não estivéssemos na merda de _Grey's Anatomy. – _assobiou.

- Não estamos.

- Deve ter pessoas precisando do elevador, sabia?

- A tá, por que você é realmente a pessoa certa pra me dar sermões sobre parar o elevador. – respondeu com um olhar cínico e sorriso moleque no rosto. – agora me diga. – ele riu com a curiosidade da garota.

- Apenas se você me disser sobre o que foi o pesadelo.

- Hey! Eu te peguei na cama com a minha irmã, _você me deve_.

- Eu estava _dormindo!_

- Quando eu entrei...

- Kagome! Mas que porra! – ele socou a parede metálica do elevador – Eu já disse que nada aconteceu! – Ela se assustou com a reação dele, ele parecia realmente alterado. – Por que não pode acreditar em mim?

- Porque eu não tenho motivos para isso! – ela gritou em resposta. Por que _ele _estava gritando assim?

- Kagome...

- Não! Você é simplesmente um cara que _do nada_ eu tive que adaptar a _minha _vida, porque a _minha mãe _não sabe viver sem um homem! Eu não sou obrigada a acreditar em você, Inuyasha.

Ele riu, um sorriso irônico e até um pouco sombrio. Ele não podia acreditar no que ela estava dizendo. Claro, ele podia ter sido um cretino no começo, mas agora ele estava tentando apoiá-la e ela nunca o dava credito algum por isso. Qual era o problema dela afinal?

- Então é isso? Eu sou o fardo que veio com o casamento da sua mãe? Porque você não parecia muito triste com a chegada do Sesshoumaru! – Inuyasha se aproximava enquanto gritava e a olhava acusadoramente.

- Ele é meu amigo!

- E eu não posso ser?

- Vai pro inferno, Inuyasha! Você nunca quis amizade! – ela deu de costas para ele e se afastou. Kagome destravou o elevador que começou a descer instantaneamente.

- O que acha que eu estou fazendo aqui? Passeio noturno? – ele gritou enquanto dava dois passos atrás dela e ela se virou. O elevador não dava muito espaço para se locomoverem.

- Me poupe! Você só quer me levar para cama enquanto não pode ter Kikyou!

- Ah é? Advinha só! Eu _posso_ ter a Kikyou! Ela não estaria naquela cama se eu não pudesse. E advinha o que mais: eu _não_ a quero!

A porta do elevador se abriu, assustando os dois.

- Acho que vocês deviam falar mais baixo... – disse Sango a frente de um grupo de pessoas do lado de fora do elevador.

- Que se exploda! Eu vou é voltar pro meu quarto. – Kagome passou pelas pessoas sem se importar com nada.

-

Kagome estava sentada sobre a cama do meio do quarto 602 conversando com Sango que estava sobre uma das camas ao lado. Já estavam prontas para escola e rindo enquanto conversavam. Sango podia realmente fazer milagres quando se tratava dos humores de Kagome. Kagome estava com um lindo vestido azul claro Michael Kors, sobretudo bege CK jogado ao seu lado na cama e sandálias de couro Jimmy Choo caramelo enquanto Sango vestia uma saia cigana de estampa indiana propositalmente amassada com um suéter branco justo de gola alta J. Crew.

Inuyasha entrou de súbito no quarto sendo seguido por Miroku mas parou de repente ao ver Kagome sentada sobre sua cama. Ela lhe deu um meio sorriso e Sango se levantou.

- Será que eu poderia falar com você, Inuyasha?

- Estamos saindo. – disse Miroku passando um braço pelo ombro de Sango e fechando a porta ao saírem.

- O que você quer agora? – ele perguntou se sentido hostil em relação a garota sua frente. Ela sorria timidamente o que dava a sua aparência um certo brilho que apenas tornava tudo mais difícil para ele.

- Bom... Desculpa. Eu acho que talvez eu realmente estivesse errada sobre as coisas que falei no elevador.

- Talvez?

- Também não força, Inuyasha. – ele relaxou o rosto mal humorado lutando contra um sorriso torto.

- Ok. Dessa vez passa.

- Amigos? – pediu a garota com um sorriso.

- Amigos? – questionou sem certeza. Se tudo aquilo tivesse servido para alguma coisa, foi para fazê-lo perceber que realmente não queria apenas amizade com Kagome. Queria mais que isso.

- É. Eu pensei que pudéssemos recomeçar, ser amigos dessa vez. Que tal? Amigos? – pediu dessa vez estendendo a mão direita para Inuyasha.

- Claro. Amigos... – respondeu apertando a mão da garota. Ele agiria aos poucos.

- Então vamos embora agora? Acho que todos já estão se dirigindo às limusines.

- Só vou me trocar.

- Espero lá fora. – disse ela pegando o sobretudo sobre a cama e se levantando.

-

Ao sair Inuyasha estava com uma camisa preta de botões Ralph Lauren e jeans escuro. Kagome mordeu o lábio tentando afastar o pensamento malicioso que veio a sua cabeça, mal sabia ela que ele fazia o mesmo ao vê-la ali encostada de lado na parede, sobretudo caindo perfeitamente e o curto vestido azul deixando suas coxas a mostra. Eram só amigos agora. _Certo. _

Seguiram juntos pelo salão percebendo os olhares que atraiam. Provavelmente eram a fofoca do dia. Já estavam sendo reparados conversando nos corredores do colégio e agora brigando no elevador do hotel e chegando juntos ao saguão, definitivamente sabiam que os boatos iriam começar logo se não fizessem algo a respeito.

- Ei vocês dois, - cumprimentou Sango com Miroku sorrindo ao seu lado - bom ver vocês dois juntos sem um sair com raiva para longe. Estamos indo para escola, vocês vem?

- Aham. Vamos com vocês. – respondeu Kagome.

- Teremos outra festa temática essa noite. Vocês perderam o comunicado de Bankotsu por tipo, dois minutos. – comentou Miroku quando já entravam em uma das limusines – Baile de Mascaras. – continuou com uma careta. – Só pode ser coisa de Maya pra ser meloso assim.

- Pode ser bom, ninguém saber quem você é, quero dizer. – expôs Inuyasha.

- Uma mudança para variar um pouco. – Kagome sorriu.

- Ser outra pessoa... é, pode ser uma boa idéia. – completou Sango. O que deu uma incrível idéia para Kagome. Algo que poderia acabar com todas as suas dúvidas em relação a Inuyasha.

-

Enquanto Sango pegava alguns cadernos no seu escaninho em um dos corredores do colégio, Kagome seguiu para sala e sorriu ao ver Kikyou sentada passando seu brilho labial Lacome.

- Kikyou, vamos trocar de lugar está noite. No baile de máscaras. Por favor? – pediu com um sorriso malicioso estampado por todo seu rosto.

* * *

Então... Desculpa pela demora, não me matem. Por favor? :x

Eu já havia deixado um pedido de desculpas no meu profile alguns dias atrás mas não custa nada pedir de novo. Eu realmente tava cheia de problemas pra resolver e a morte do meu avô, meio que abalou bastante todo mundo aqui em casa por ter sido muito de repente.

Tentei compensar um pouco no capítulo e espero que gostem.

Link da música do cap.: h t t p : / / w w w . a i m i n i . n e t / v i e w / ? f i d = i n 4 w T R H Z g v D n C t 2 P j x 8 l (é só tirar todos os espaços).

A música é _Good Girls Go Bad – Cobra Starship feat. Leighton Meester_

"_era turbulento demais, petulante demais, irritável demais. Bonito demais. Rico demais. E rápido demais com as mãos"_ (**1**) – eu não resisti. Eu tive que colocar na fic, então por meio desta declaro, pesarosamente, que essa parte do trecho não me pertence e sim ao livro "A Rosa do Inverno" de Meg Cabot. Pronto, eu disse.

E se você já leu até aqui deixa uma review também. Nem custa nada e você ajuda no processo criativo da autora. Ou seja, me deixa feliz. AUSHUSUHAHUSUAHSA Sejam legais e façam uma boa ação. (:

* * *

**carolshuxa**: AHUSHUSUHAUHSA. ela não achou a chave mas eles foram pro quarto siim, ke eah o ke importa neah? xD eeu amo cena da piscina no ultimo cap entaao fikei feliz ki vc tenha gostado dela tb. E desculpa por demorara pra postar, ta? :/ Beeijos ;*

**Jéssica**: ki bom ki vc gostou. Eah beem do estilo de gossip girl msmo. AUHSHUASHUA. Beeijos ;*

**Katryna Greenleaf**: Em relação a agarração é que tiipo, todo tem quartos para irem eles não precisam se agarrar assim nos cantos, fraga? Eu ateeh entendo sua lógica mas éé que tiipo, quando vc passa a vida fazendo essas koisas meio ki escondido, se preocupando com imagem, vira automático sabe? Mas essa do cigarro éé realmente boa, pke eu tb odeeio cigarro e sempre teem. Da ateh raiva! Eu só não queria qe a Ká, Sango, Inu e Miroku fumassem e como eles têm interagido mais entre eles mesmos não teve como colocar por enquanto. AHAUSHUAHUSUHASHUAUHSA. Eu ri mto de vc falando do casal no terraço. AHUSUHASUHAHUSA. Mto bom. E sobre a festa a "fantasia" eu já tinha mesmo planejado uma meio assim e com a sua review resolvi ateeh antecipaar ela pro próximo cap, veremos no que daah. Valeeu pela ajuda e o apoio, de verdade. *-* Beeijos ;*

**Meyllin**: taah adoraando mesmo? *-* eeah, eeu tb axo ki os dois ainda vaao aprontaar um poko na suíte presidencial. AHUSUHASHUAUHA. Fiqueei super feliz que vc tenha gostado do cap e da minha escrita! A escrita não taa lah das melhores por agora pke não so de escrever em terceira pessoa mas to me esforçando. AHUSUHASHUA. Beeijos ;*

**Lore Yuki**: AHSUHUASUHAHUSAUHA. Isso acontece msmo ;x agora o segredo da kaah, eah mtos anos de costume, um fígado pedindo pra ter cirrose e bastante água ;x mas naao espalha! AHUSHUASHUAHUSAUHA. O cap parecia menor? Nossa, eeu jah tva achando graande. E esse de agora coincidentemente deu onze págs tb. A cena da piscina foi inspirada em momentos reais, então eeu realmente amo ela tb *-* AHSUUHASHUA. Coloquei a musik a seu pedido! ASHUAUHSUHA. Só naao tive teempo de ajustar o timing da musik com a escrita. :/ Aah, e eeu amo Before Stars Sleeping tb *-* eu tenho ela a muito teempo então não lembro onde baixei mas se vc naao tiver axado ela ainda me adc no msn ki eu te passo ela. Beeijos ;*

**Vitória-chan**: Antes tarde do que nunca, neah? xD AHUSHUASHUA. Nossa, nem consigo imaginaar a Káá sendo esse tiipo de bêbada mas seriia super engraçaado se ela fosse, neah? AHSUUHASUHAUHSAUA. Obrigaada pela review, taa? Não deeixa de leer os outros caps tb. Beeijos ;*

**carolshuxa**(2): se vc ainda qser colokar o link no seu novo blog eeu não tenho problema nenhum com isso, ia adorar na verdade, soh sinto muito por só ter visto a msg no meu email hj :/ e neem aki no ela taah mais, entaao vc dve ter apagado neah? entaao vc ki saabe. Beeijos, linda ;*


	9. Hell Week: Day Three

Capítulo Nove

Hell Week: Terceiro Dia

"Claro." Kikyou havia respondido, um pouco rápido demais ao que pretendia até. As gêmeas pareciam ter em mente um mesmo plano: descobrir o quanto Inuyasha realmente gostava _da outra_.

Kikyou precisava admitir que a ideia lhe era interessante, do mesmo modo que Kagome, ela poderia descobrir as intenções de Inuyasha por trás daquilo tudo. Afinal, até ela havia reparado em como ele estava agindo estranho.

E era por causa disso que agora as duas estavam trancadas dentro do quarto 604, ambas lutando contra as lentes de contato coloridas em frente ao espelho. Kagome havia alisado o cabelo e Kikyou tentou criar cachos com o babyliss, e após, por precaução, ambas os prenderam em ornamentados, e diferentes entre si, coques.

Kagome havia pego o vestido que foi deixado sobre a cama da suíte presidencial, obviamente endereçado a ela, antes de se trancar no 604 com Kikyou. Depois, é claro, de expulsar as colegas de quarto da mesma. Agora, depois de finalmente ajeitar a lente verde, vestia o vestido longo de mesma cor com detalhes brancos que deveria ser usado por Kikyou.

Não podia deixar de amar o vestido usado por Kikyou um pouco mais; tinha aparência medieval, detalhes dourados com a cor principal sendo o vermelho, Maya definitivamente o tinha escolhido pensando nela, mas agora seria usado por Kikyou. Não que o vestido verde fosse feio, era deslumbrante na verdade. De seda fina possuía a parte do busto em branco com um decote reto, a manga balão curta, verde, com uma fita de seda em seu final. O tecido verde a abraçava abaixo do busto de modo a dá-lo ênfase e de lá corria justo ao seu corpo até a extensão das coxas, onde começava a se soltar para tornar mais fácil a locomoção e formando uma discreta cauda sereia. Era meigo e sedutor ao mesmo tempo.

Não seria sua primeira opção, pensou quando o viu na cama, parecia justo e _sexy _demais até para ela. Mas agora, no corpo o vestido a deixava incrível.

Estavam se maquiando quando ouviram uma batida na porta e a voz de Sango avisando que ela e Kagura estavam lá. Ambas sabiam da troca. Nenhuma das duas estava muito feliz com isso e Sango fazia questão de pronunciar suas objeções sempre que podia. Mas Kagome e Kikyou sabiam que uma coisa era enganar Inuyasha, outra totalmente diferente era _tentar_ enganar suas melhores amigas.

Além de que Kikyou duvidava ser capaz de se fazer amiguinha de Sango, e Kagome duvidava que ela fosse capaz de fazê-lo sem Sango descobrir. Por final, Kagome abriu a porta e deixou que entrassem.

Oito e meia estavam prontas e deixando o quarto. Kagome respirou fundo ao se separar de Sango e Kikyou, e seguir pelo caminho oposto para o salão Autumn com Kagura.

Através de sua máscara esverdeada, que se prendia por uma fita branca em seu coque, Kagome assistiu enquanto Inuyasha e Miroku caminhavam na direção de Sango e Kikyou. De algum modo perturbador, não importava que Inuyasha pensasse que era ela ali, o sentimento incomodo de vê-lo indo até Kikyou ainda estava ali.

Mas de outro modo ainda mais perturbador, importava. Uma pintada de orgulho surgia por ele tecnicamente ter caminhado até "ela".

**KPOV**

Não tinha como não reconhecê-lo com aquele cabelo prateado, logo presumi que o moreno ao seu lado seria Miroku. Eles estavam conversando com Sango e Kikyou a quase cinco minutos e Inuyasha parecia irritado. Talvez não exatamente irritado, era algo mais para contrariado. Kikyou, por sua vez, fazia um bom trabalho se passando por mim, por incrível que pareça.

Resolvi que devia parar de prestar atenção neles, não apenas porque aquilo não parecia estar me fazendo bem algum, mas porque Naraku continuava a tagarelar a minha frente. Sutilmente busquei o olhar de Kagura, que estava em pé ao meu lado distraída, por ajuda. Não funcionou.

Honestamente, eu não tinha cabeça para prestar atenção no que quer que Naraku estivesse balbuciando a respeito. Ele devia calar a boca. E depois as mulheres que ganham a má fama...

Tudo o que sei é que Naraku falou alguma coisa e ficou irritado, aí Kagura saiu com ele para outro lugar me lançando um olhar reprovador. Ok, eu definitivamente era uma péssima Kikyou. Ou não. Quer dizer, eu não sei exatamente o que aconteceu, se eu tiver sorte agi exatamente como Kikyou o ignorando-o. Tudo o que eu realmente sei é que agora Inuyasha parecia estar procurando por alguém no salão e eu estava sozinha do outro lado com a pista de dança entre nós, então resolvi procurar por Maya. Sentia falta da Sango. Vagar por essas festas não é tão legal sozinha.

Mas quando eu já estava aumentando o passo para sair dali senti uma mão forte puxando meu braço e me fazendo virar. Inuyasha estava magicamente na minha frente e com o rosto um pouco vermelho por provavelmente ter corrido até mim. Ele estava com uma calça preta, blusa social branca e um colete risca de giz preto. Sua mascára era preta à la zorro, e seus olhos sorriam um sorriso travesso, meio malicioso, meio contente e ainda um tanto irritado. Era difícil decidir o que predominava ali.

- Estava te procurando, - ele disse, sem soltar meu braço. Eu não sabia como reagir. Porque o problema era; Primeiro: tudo o que eu realmente sabia sobre o relacionamento de Inuyasha-Kikyou estava basicamente ligado às fofocas. _E eu precisei tomar o lugar de Kikyou para chegar a essa conclusão._ Patético. E segundo: ele estava procurando por Kikyou, pelo amor de Deus!

- Estava? Pensei que estivesse se divertindo com minha _irmã_.

- Eu não sei o que tudo isso significa, _Kagome, _mas eu não estou atrás da sua irmã. - ele entoou meu nome com força e eu sabia que meu queixo devia estar em algum lugar perto do chão mas o que eu não sabia era como ele havia descoberto que era eu. – e que fique claro, eu não sou idiota, ou o brinquedo particular de vocês – ele recomeçou dando razão ao olhar irritado, foi quando percebi que ele ainda não havia largado meu braço e a pressão estava começando a doer.

- Deixe de ser presunçoso, Inuyasha! – ataquei. Porque um bom ataque é a melhor defesa. Algo que aprendi diretamente com mamãe. - Isso pode não ter nada relacionado com você!

- Pode. Mas tem não, é?

- Sabe, o mundo não gira ao seu redor e muito menos as decisões que eu e Kikyou tomamos! – continuei.

- Mas essa em especial gira, não gira, Kagome? É por isso que você não consegue negar o que estou dizendo certo?É por isso que você está fazendo o que sempre faz quando não pode contradizer algo, não é, _Ká_?– Foi _AÍ _que eu comecei a xingá-lo de todos os palavrões que eu conhecia nos meus dezesseis anos de existência. Acreditem, não foram poucos. Principalmente porque quando eu terminei com os em japonês, eu desenrolei uma tão variada quanto lista em inglês. E depois francês. _Porque ele merecia._

Quer dizer, eu deveria estar parecendo uma louca nessa hora. Mas não me importei. Porque eu estava puta da vida.

Talvez porque Sango levou trilhões de anos para descobrir o padrão das minhas respostas evasivas e esse garoto aparece e faz o mesmo em _algumas semanas_?

Ou porque esse garoto surge de lugar nenhum e simplesmente _me conhece_?

Porque esse garoto chega e de repente eu tenho que me acostumar com uma constante sensação de frio na barriga?

Ou talvez porque eu esteja simplesmente farta de saber que estava me apaixonando pelo garoto e tê-lo agindo como Sr. Perfeito toda maldita hora estava me matando aos pouquinhos...

Quer dizer, seria um relacionamento fadado no momento que começasse. E eu era a única a ver isso? Ele é um idiota, e eu sou instável. Ele é mulherengo e eu não acredito no amor. Pelo menos não que exista um que acabe bem. Que não acabe então, nem se fala.

Para minha sorte, Inuyasha havia me tirado do salão durante minha crise psicótica.

Isso renderia boas fofocas.

Sobre Kikyou e Inuyasha, pelo menos.

E agora estávamos do lado de fora do salão e vários casais pareciam passar por nós para deixar o local. Em pouco tempo estávamos sozinhos. Inuyasha se virou e deu alguns passos antes de começar a falar.

- Isso de amizade começou a menos de um dia, um dia! E você já está tentando sabotá-la. – ele agora andava de volta para mim enquanto falava.

- Eu não estava sabotando nada!

- Eu não sei qual é o seu problema, Kagome, mas essa defensiva toda não vai me afastar… - enquanto ele dizia se aproximava ainda mais, até que no ultimo momento passou a mão pelo meu rosto. Meu ar... meu maldito ar, pra onde foi? Tenho certeza que fiquei um bom tempo sem respirar, presa naquela cena em câmera lenta que eu, ridiculamente, tanto queria escapar. E ainda assim, não queria. Então, simplesmente deixei meu rosto tombar sobre a mão de Inuyasha e fechei os olhos. Tudo se desligou até que eu senti o calor do corpo dele junto ao meu. Inuyasha havia me puxado de modo que eu estava com a cabeça deitada em seu ombro e as mãos dele enlaçando minha cintura.

O som do salão ainda nos alcançava e eu podia ouvir Boom de Anjulie começando ao fundo e nos fazendo dançar no ritmo lento.

Inuyasha guiava enquanto eu o seguia de boa vontade, mãos brincando com os cabelos de sua nuca e respiração em seu pescoço ao me esforçar para não sair da posição em que ele havia me deixado. Mas antes que eu me desse conta a música com que eu tanto estava me identificando no momento, estava acabando e a dança lenta aos poucos se tornava inexistente. O vestido verde balançando em um ritmo só nosso até que eu estava novamente parada em frente a Inuyasha.

Eu tive a impressão, na verdade eu quase podia jurar, que naquele momento Inuyasha tinha a intenção de me beija, mas ele não o fez. Au contraire; ele pegou meu pulso e começou a cruzar o salão novamente até o elevador. Eu já devia estar acostumada com ele fazendo isso, certo? Revirei os olhos.

Quando entramos no elevador fui para o canto oposto e cruzei os braços. Ele não havia falado nada e eu que não iria ceder. Acredito que, depois de algum tempo, devo até ter feito bico, e ficado com a cara ridícula de uma criança. Disso eu desconfio, provavelmente, porque Inuyasha começou a rir como se nunca tivesse me visto contrariada antes. _Irritante._

E ele continuou rindo enquanto me guiava para dentro de nossa suíte presidencial... Quando paramos no meio da sala de entrada comecei a me preocupar e parei. Ele, é claro, que ao ver minha cara soltou outra risada, antes de pegar meu pulso novamente e dizer algo como "não se preocupe, eu não mordo... na maioria das vezes".

Inuyasha me levou até o banheiro da suíte e me colocou de frente a uma das pias de mármore e vidro, depois se posicionou atrás de mim.

- Pode começar. – ele disse enquanto eu o encarava pelo espelho.

- Começar? – arqueei as sobrancelhas.

- A tirar essas coisas ridículas do olho.

- São lentes, Inuyasha, e eu não quero tirá-las. Gosto do meu olho verde.

- Não são seus olhos, ande, Kagome, tire.

- Por quê? Não gosta de lembrar da Kikyou quando me vê? – provoquei me virando contra ele e pegando na gola da sua blusa social.

- Na verdade, não. Mas a questão não é essa.

- E qual seria?

- Eu não consigo saber... o que é que se passa pela sua cabeça se eu não consigo ver seus olhos, Kagome. Você tem os olhos mais expressivos que eu conheço. Eu preciso deles. – ele me olhava sinceramente e eu poderia fazer das palavras dele as minhas ao olhar nos olhos dele. Mas acabei por soltando um riso.

- Não acha injusto? Que você possa saber o que eu estou pensando quando ninguém mais consegue?

- Não. Eu preciso disso, eles não.

- Precisa? – eu não sabia o que ele queria dizer e tudo o que eu conseguia pensar era no modo como o seu perfume estava me deixando tonta. Ele estava a um palmo de distancia, sua respiração contra mim.

- Preciso. Porque eu te amo, Kagome, – e foi assim, como que com um balde de água gelada que eu o soltei e comecei a me afastar - e eu preciso saber que você também me ama, pelo seus olhos, porque eu sei que você não vai falar – eu acho que nunca andei tão rápido porque já estava quase na porta do quarto, ofegando. Mas Inuyasha continuava falar e andar calmamente atrás de mim - Não agora, pelo menos... – por um momento houve silêncio e então ele gritou:

- Kagome! – congelei parada na porta. – tudo o que eu estou pedindo é que tire as lentes. Seremos apenas amigos, e eu tentarei não mencionar a palavra com a novamente. Mas eu _preciso _que você tire as lentes.

E foi com os olhos cheios de água que passei de cabeça baixa por Inuyasha em direção ao banheiro. E tirei as lentes.

* * *

Então... Capitulo pequeno mas importante.

Queria também me desculpar com a **Lory Higurashi**, **Katryna Greenleaf** e a **Sakura-Cham18 **pela demora para postar. Final de ano caótico. E o CAOS¹ não ajudou em nada. Super busy com escola, trabalho e simulações.

O motivo pelo qual estou me desculpando apenas com essas leitoras eah porque foram apenas elas que deixaram review e é por elas, especialmente, que estou postando. Obrigada, garotas. Senão fosse por vocês eu provavelmente já teria desistido dessa vida de ficwriter. HUASHUAHUSHUA

Sem desmerecer as outras leitoras, é claro. Espero que todas tenham gostado :D

Mas é bem mais fácil escrever pra quem eu sei que está acompanhando. xD

Ah, acho que seria legal vocês darem uma olhada na musica Boom da Anjulie, eu achei que ela se encaixou perfeitamente na Kagome. Então agora chega, preciso ir.

**Reviews são sempre bem vindas (:**

**Lory Higurashi**: Ah, acho que nem rolou tanta confusão quanto poderia ter rolado xD mas espero qe tenha ficado bom msmo assim. Vc demorou mto pra ler o cap anterior? Tava mto chato? Vou tentar continuar com os capítulos menores pra não ficar tão ruim de ler (: Beijos ;*

**Katryna Greenleaf: **Como eu estou em um super deadline no momento (tenho qe sair do PC em 10mins), entao soh vou agradecer pela sua review maravilhosa! AUSHHUASHUUHA vc eah um dos motivos pelo qual ainda estou nessa vida masoquista de ficwriter! \o/ se qser, me add no msn dpois pra gnt poder trocar historias de festas engraçadas direito xD Ahhh, como ficou o capitulo? AHUSHUAUHA. Beijo ;*

**Sakura-Cham18: **adoooro leitoras novas! xD HAUSUHAHUSUHAUHA espero que a demora não tenha de desanimado de ler, com as férias eu vo tentar ser mais rápida ;) Mas então, gostou desse capitulo? Espero que sim. Beijos ;*

**Obs: **Não tive tempo de revisar então me perdoem por qualquer coisa. Achei melhor postar antes que desistisse.


End file.
